Tenten's sister
by Morningstar138
Summary: Tenten's life gets turned upside-down when she meets her long lost sister, finding out a few things she never knew about herself. And to top it all off her love-life is becoming totally screwed up. What will happen? Also for WOLFLOVERS! NEJITEN GAARAOC
1. Chapter 1:I'm coming sister

-----------------I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or some of the battles. they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. plz enjoy!! this has been in my head for quite awile. Oh and if you have a story you think I'd like or you want me to R&R please PM me and I'll be glad to look into it. ENJOY!----------------------------

"Talking"

_"Thoughts" _

I'm coming sister

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun was extremely bright as it smiled down upon earth. The beautiful melody of birds chirping and the peaceful aura all throughout the forest gave the area a quiet atmospere.

Beams of light hit the ground as the trees shaded an animal who lay near their trunks. It was a wolf. A she-wolf. She seemed to be in a peaceful slumber, her ears flopped forward and her body relaxed as her lips twitched upward. Although, after a few seconds her body became rigid as she continued to sleep, albeit restlessly now. Her ears flew down and her body slightly shook as the animal began to look into the future.

* * *

_(What she saw) _

_"Begin" a voice said. The voice came from a man with two girls who stood infront of him_.

"Tenten....Temari." she whispered.

_The two girls stood staring at each other before Tenten lept back. A few shouts of encouragement were heard from the apparent crowd as the battle began. _

_Temari's brow quirked upward as she looked questioningly at the bun-haired girl before shouting, "Huh! Guess she's waiting for me to make a move. Big mistake, because the first move I make will be the last move you'll see." she smirked at her opponent as she stepped forward. Tenten took another step back._

_"Come on! I don't want this match to be over too quickly. So why don't you go first. Come on girl! Show me what you got." _

_"K if you insist. Remember you asked for it!" Tenten replied before leaping into the air, throwing a few shuriken at Temari. It was all a quick blur before the shuriken hit the ground. Tenten had missed her opponet. _

_A few minutes later _

_Temari threw a defeated Tenten off of her fan toward all the weapons scattered on the ground. She was saved from any more harm when her teammate Rock Lee jumped down and caught her._

* * *

The vision disappeared and two orbs of green glistened as the wolf awakened. The rays of light brightened her emerald-like eyes as they lazily looked about.

The she-wolf stood up, her figure changing into a young girl, who looked to be around 14 years old. She had dirty blonde shoulder-length hair that was flat and thin. Her eyes were darker than Sakura's, mixed with a normal green and a dark forest green. Her clothing consisted of a brown tunic with many holes plagueing it. Wrappings were bound around her chest, hips, and thighs, some of it noticeable on her body. Her rich olive skin was nicely tanned but also dirty since she was living in the woods. Although, the most dinstintive feature visible on her body was the deep pink scar on her forhead. It was in the shape of an X.

She stared up through the trees, the sun shimmering through the leaves and warming her body. But the girl did not seem to be at rest at the moment.

She looked down at ground, her face scrunched up in puzzlement.

Her mind was blurred with shock at seeing her sister and her long-time friend, Temari. She had been able to easily distinguish Temari because of those four ponytails that she had always worn, even when she was little. But the only reason she was able to recognize Tenten was because of her sister's eyes. The girl had never forgotten Tenten's eyes, the chocolate and black mixed together gave a unique dark chocolate color to them.

But what frustrated her was the fact of why Tenten wasn't using her kekkai genkai. She was also confused that Tenten had never used her true form in the battle at all.

_'Why wasn't she able sense where Temari was? Hasn't her kekkai genkai been activated yet?'_ the girl wondered thoughtfully.

"Oh well I'll find out soon." she said to herself as she stared into the direction of Konaha; causing memories to form in her head . Memories of her time with humans. Memories of villages and people who had cared and loved her.

_"If Temari's there then....he...must be there... with Kankuro." _she thought, smiling sadly of the memories in Suna. A tear quietly escaped her eyes as she remembered the red-head that had used to be her best-friend. The best-friend she hadn't seen in over nine years. A misty look claimed her eyes as more memories of Suna swam through her mind, overtaking her train of thought.

She stayed in this stated for a few more minutes before finally snapping out of her trance. "No...I mustn't do this...I have to help Tenten." she said angrily to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes and willing her confidence to come back to her senses.

She changed back into her true form and raced off to Konaha.

* * *

After a few minutes she arrived at a chain link fence where a sign stood. It said:

**"Forest of Death"**

"Tenten's been here....." she growled as she easily jumped the fence.

She ran off into the woods, her sleek tail traveling behind her. It acted as a kite's tail as she flew by the many trees and bushes that came in sight as she ran, not wanting to get tangled in their branches and clinging leaves.

* * *

Time drawled on slowly as she still ran at an even pace.

She suddenly sensed something coming toward her and stopped. She began to smile as the person's chakra became more readable to her senses.

_"This'll be fun." _she thought, sensing an evil aura coming from four ninja that were heading in her direction. Her smile grew wider, causing her to bare her fangs as they got closer. Bloodlust was slowly starting to take over her as the targets drew nearer. She turned into her human form and waited. A minute later, she was about to lose it, barely unable to keep her human form before one of the ninja's appeared in front of her. She was getting too excited.

She gazed hungrily at the man, like how a starved wolf stares at a little lamb. She was immensly satisfied with the mans appearence.

He was a big man with a small round head and looked quite overweight with muscle. There was no fat on this man. He had large bear-like arms and meaty hands that would ball up into club-like fists. His legs seemed to be incredibly large and brawny, but his ankles were fairly small for it looked as though they could not stand the weight of something so large as himself. His feet seemed to be of normal size and were not as large as the she-wolf thought they'd be. But his looks didn't faze her, because to her he was still prey and prey he will always be.

"Well hello there, young lady. Are you lost? Well then why don't we help you." the ninja said, not waiting for an answer.

She ignored the look he gave her and looked at his headband, noticing that he was from the Sound Village. Soon three people quietly landed in front of the man that spoke to her before, all wearing Sound Village headbands. At their appearance, her smile grew even wider, her fangs easily seen as white chakra slowly seeped out of her body like an angry swarm of bugs.

"Take her down." the Sound ninja replied, ignoring the power and bloodlust evident in the girls chakra and stance.

She stayed quiet; her green eyes flashed as she looked up at them. "You're all asking for a death wish." she smirked before vanishing, smoke rising around them because of how fast she had moved.

"What the?!" the leader shouted, completely suprised.

He started to panic as a yell errupted from the smoke. But it only lasted for a second before everything became silent. As the smoke started to disappear he widened his eyes in horror at what he saw. The bodies of his dead comrades laid there, each of them blood stained with their throats ripped out. He also noticed to his disbelief that one of the bodies didn't even have a head.

He went rigid when he felt a pressure come and go against his foot. He slowly looked down, his eyes widening in fear and terror. There, a few feet away from him was the bloody head of one of his comrades, his eyes glazed and wide open with his mouth bloody and ajar, giving the ninja a gruesome site to look at.

"Like what you see?" a voice said behind him.

He jumped before shakily looking behind him. He froze in paralysis; what he saw scared him. The man tried to yell for help, but no sound came out of his mouth. Fear had taken over his body and will to live.

The girl had a thin layer of white-red chakra surrounding her. Her nails had grown sharper to form a pointy edge. Her eyes had a thin black ring arround them, her pupil in a slit like a snakes. But what scared him was how savage and aggresive her eyes looked. They were a forest green still, but with a prominent spiky red hue to them that made it look like fire was dancing in her eyes. Her smile was more sadistic, and her fangs had grown longer and sharper. But unlike Naruto, instead of spiky hair, her hair grew long wavy. It gave an elegant touch to her other not-so elegant features. Finally, to the man's immediate shock, he noticed that she had grown tan and black colored wolf ears **(A/N: Ok when I say this, I mean that one ear is tan and one is black. Hahaha! Sorry to confuse those who didn't know. XD)** and had a long, elegant, tan tail with a lighter tan underside. He watched as the tail swished around her violently.

She smirked at him before opening her jaws, clamping them on the man's throat, her fangs easily slashing through the his neck. He was dead in an instant. She smiled lustily, blood plastered on her face as she licked it off, moaning at the metallic taste on her tongue. After a few minutes she lost the demonic chakra surrounding her body and her tail and ears vanished. She turned back into her wolf form and raced off, remembering to find her sister, leaving the dead bodies to rot and decompose.

_"I'm coming sister." _she thought, the thoughts of the death she caused and her hunger fading from her memory as she smiled fondly at how much her sister had grown. She looked above her. The sky wasn't visible at the moment. She then looked down, sighing sadly before racing off toward her twin sibling.

* * *

-At the Chunin exams-

As everyone was having lunch**(A/N: They were taking a quick break.)**,Kiba rested peacefully on one of the benches with akamaru dozing on the ground in front of him. Akamaru lifted his head as he snapped out his trance, looking in the direction of the exit and cocking his head to the side.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked.

Shino and Hinata looked up from their lunch as they watched their friend's companion. Kiba's eyes widened slightly when akamaru yelped, scrambling on the bench trying to get to Kiba. He was about to pick him up, but then saw Naruto quietly walking up behind his dog.

"Hey dog-boy what's with your puppy?" Naruto asked skeptically, confusion in his voice as he stared at the small white dog in front of him.

Akamaru yelped in suprise as he leaped into the air, landing in Kiba's hood.

"...I don't know." Kiba replied, ignoring Naruto's unnecessary taunt.

"Hey akamaru, come on out pal." he said gently, reaching his arm into his hood.

What happened next shocked everyone who was watching the scene unfolding in the room. Akamaru had bitten Kiba in the hand. Kiba's eyes widened as he slowly retreated his hand and looked at it. There were two small puncture wounds where blood started to trickle out. He looked sideways at his hood, as he watched it shake nonstop since akamaru was shivering in fear. Shino and Hinata looked just as suprised as their teammate was as they looked on in silence.

"Akamaru would never do this....something isn't right." Kiba said, concern and puzzlement were well heard in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto looked somewhat baffled as he stared at him for an explanation but Kiba just ignored him.

"This is worse than the time we saw Gaara." Shino muttered quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him.

Loud, fearful whimpers and whines were heard inside Kiba's hood. "Well whatever it is that's scaring akamaru, it's heading right toward us." Kiba said as he looked at the exit to where thick foliage was easily viewed.

* * *

Neji was tempted to use his Byakugan but decided against it. So what if dog-boy's puppy was aftaid of danger. It was probably just a squirrel that mutt saw through the window. He smirked as he decided to ignore the Inuzuka's somewhat ominous warning.

* * *

Everyone else turned their heads to stare at the exit before heading back toward the arena for the next battle.

* * *

----Thax guys for reading!!! Please review! I really hope you guys ejoyed my story, especially since this has been updated, again. But don't worry I won't update this chapter or change anything to it after this. :) Keep reading if you want to see what happens next if you don't know. The next chapter, will reveal the wolfgirl's name and a big suprise(I obviously made up) I have updated all the chapters for this story once again, so please tell me what you think. Thank you.----


	2. Chapter 2:Enter! Kaikatsu!

---Thanx for those who are reading my story. I'm extremely happy that I'm finally able to unleash my imagination. Well this is Ch. 2 peoples. The mysterious girl comes to Tenten's rescue also revealing a few shocking things to her. Oh, and once again REMINDER! If you have a story you would like for me to read, please PM me and I'll be happy to R&R. Plz enjoy!---

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Enter! Kaikatsu!

* * *

The large canine halted as a great dome-like structure appeared in front of her. She bent her head to the ground and sniffed cautiously. Her ears pricked as the smell of her sister's scent wafted through her nostrils. "Tenten's scent leads into this building." she mumbled thoughtfully, lifting her head to look up toward the top of the large, round building.

"How can i get in without getting caught?" she asked herself quietly as she looked for an opening other than the entrance; which was a few yards away from where she crouched in the foliage. She chose not to go through the entrance door because she knew that if she used the entrance or exit, she would be found.

Her eyes flashed as she saw a balcony with two guard ninjas walking around it. "Perfect." were her confident words before leaping into the air toward toward the small balcony.

The leap was dangerously high, but she was a wolf which meant she had heightened senses and power.  
But there was also another reason to her immense strength and bloodlust...she was a jinchuuriki. Holder of the Ten-Tailed Wolf.**(AN: I made up the whole Ten-Tailed Wolf, and i promise I did not copy any of this for people who might think otherwise.....and this beast ain't just a wolf either...XD)** Her grandmother and a few others had somehow captured the demon and sealed it inside her. Although this had cost her her grandmother's life, which her race had thought a tragedy since her grandmother had been the oldest and wisest of her wolf pack.

Shockingly the demon inside her was incredibly calm and wise, but she also had a bloodlust and a short temper that were sometimes hard to control. Meaning when her feelings would go overboard, the pupils in her eyes would turn into slits and the color of her eyes would change depending on her mood.

She was soon infront of the balcony in midair. The gaurds looked shocked as they stared at her, their means of attack completely forgotten. But they wouldn't have had any time to attack her though because she soon disappeared as she raced past them and ran down the hall. She had been too fast for their eyes to comprehend. **(A/N: I swear for almost a year this was the scene I always imagined my OC doing. hahahaha! XD)**

"What was that?" the ninja asked, completely dumbfounded. He looked around warily, thinking on whether to believe it was all a dream or expect more flashes of unkown creatures. He turned to look at the other ninja, hoping for any reassurance.

"Maybe it was just our imagination." the other ninja reasoned before both began walking around the balcony once more.

* * *

"Ok that was too easy...maybe i should've just teleported." she whispered to herself as she raced down the hall.

_"Almost there."_ she thought eagerly, her speed quickening. The clang of metal was ringing into her sensitive ears as her legs drew her closer to the cause of the noise.

A few seconds later she was gone. _"Wonder if Tenten knows how to do this? Invisibility shoudn't be so hard for her."_ she thought before stopping at the the opening to the arena.

_"Good it just started." _she thought, satisfied that she came on time; and deciding to stay invisible.

She looked around the arena her eyes stopping on the first team she saw. The first member was a boy with spiky brown hair with small circular glasses, obscuring her from seeing his eyes. He was also well covered, hardly any skin was visible on his body. _"Guessing by the rim on his shirt; which is covering most of his face. I'm guessing he is from the Aburame Clan." _she thought as she raked her eyes over toward the second one.

She was a Hyuga but she looked shy and timid compared to all the proud and arrogant Hyuga's she had seen. The girl had extremely short hair with two tendrils that framed each side of her face. Like the first boy, she was also well covered with a large jacket. She smiled softly at her at how innocent this girl already seemed to her.

And lastly her eyes settled on the other male of the team. Obviously from the red marks on his face and his smile, showing his canines. _"An Inuzuka obviously." _she thought, smirking inwardly, for she favored the Inuzuka Clan.

But she frowned when she saw a little white dog who was whimpering loudly in the Inuzuka's hood.

The pup was now staring right at her, his whimpering noises vanished. Its light brown ears were back and it was bristling slightly at her but made no noise to announce her arrival. She stared right back at it, shocked that it can see her when she was invisible. Especially when she had masked her chakra so well.

She smirked as an idea popped into her head. She invisibly turned into her true form and stared at him, her green eyes giving off a dangerous glint.

Akamaru started to whimper helplessly once again, as it was intimidated by the large wolf and the masked chakra eminating from the beasts body. Kiba turned around looking at his companion.

"What is it akamaru?" he asked, concern flowing into his eyes as his little puppy quivered in fear.

She shook her head, she was getting sidetracked. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the arena. The match was almost over and what she had seen in the future was about to happen now. She jumped off the ledge and ran over to her sister. She was starting to fall toward Temari's fan as the beast lept at her, still maintaining her ivisisbility.

_"Hope this works."_ she thought anxiously as she flew into Tenten's body, her body starting to merge with Tenten's.

_"Lets hope there isn't any side effects." _she thought as her brain started to merge with her sibling's.

_"Sister?" _her mind asked as she waited for Tenten to speak.

_"Who are you? What's happening?" _a wary voice asked.

_"Tenten!! I guess your going to have a few questions. Well my name is Kaikatsu but you can call me 'Kai'. I am your twin sister, our parents separated us at birth." _Kai replied cheerily as she stared at a mirage Tenten in her mind. It was quiet for a few minutes before a voice spoke up.

_" How do you know my name? Parents? I thought I was an orphan? How am i speaking to you? What is happening?" _Tenten asked, supsicion and shock was easily noticed in her voice. Kai easily saw how fast this all came to Tenten and understood that sometimes...bluntness gets you nowhere.

_"All of those questions will be answered when you win this."_ Kai said boldly, a smirk prominent on her lips.

_"Let me take over." _She knew was asking quite alot from Tenten right now. Her sister had only just found out that she had a family and Kai was now asking if she could take control of her body; hell she didn't even know if she believed her. It was quiet for a few seconds before Tenten finally spoke, slowly beginning to understand what she meant.

_"If you are my lost sister and you know about my family then ok. Do what you have to do. But you must tell me everything after this." _Tenten replied, doubtful of winning this match, but Kai had heard the new strength in the girl's voice.

_"Ok." _Kai and Tenten's mirage images of themselves soon disappeared. Kai had now taken over her sister's body.

Meanwhile

* * *

Temari laughed mockingly as a knocked out Tenten fell toward the ground. But what she didnt see was that Tenten's body had chakra that was starting to course through her veins.

Tenten('Kai') awoke spinning toward Temari. Her eyes started to ache as she plummeted toward the ground. To keep herself from getting any more injuries, Kai twisted Tenten's body before landing a few feet from Temari. Everyone's eyes widened at what they all saw.

"There's no way she could still have enough chakra to fight." Kankuro replied looking down at his sister. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched the bun-haired girl.

"Heheheh... Temari. I never thought I'd get to see you again. And with a fan. Sorry I have to take you out but I must." Tenten murmered quietly. Temari's eyes widened at what Tenten just said, confused at the words that she had spoken. She had a feeling that it wasn't Tenten she was battling now. Bafflement was laced in Temari's emotions as she stared in shock at the bun-haired konoichi.

But she had no time to think it over before Tenten disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Temari was starting to panic. She looked all around her, but saw nothing. This only gave her greater anxiousness. Her eyes darted to look around at every place she could think of that a konoichi would hide. Unfortunately, Temari didn't seem to sense the dark aura behind her.

"Here." a voice said darkly from behind her.

Temari had no time to react as Tenten punched her in the shoulder a with a chakra infused fist.

* * *

Neji's eyes hardened as he watched, something wasn't right. Tenten was never really good at Taijutsu and had never used a chakra punch. Because if she would've, she would've used that attack against him when they would spar. And he knew he was right.

* * *

A sickening crack was heard before Temari flew into the wall, dust and small rocks enveloping her and the whole arena. As the dust cleared everyone's eyes were bugging out of their heads once more as they looked at Temari. She lay there; a stream of blood came from her mouth. She was out cold. And her shoulder was mangled up sickeningly, with blood staining through the shirt. Her fan had fallen out of her hand and now lay on the ground beside Tenten's feet.

It was quiet for a few moments before the judge spoke. "This match is over. Tenten wins."

Smiles errupted on some peoples faces as they watched Tenten, who had her head bent forward, her bangs covering her eyes. Loud cheers were soon heard across the stadium as they showered their happiness at the bun-haired girl.

* * *

A few moments after the cheering had started, Temari opened her eyes. She had regained conciousness. She looked up at Tenten, shocked that the bun-haired girl was staring right back at her. But what she saw made her eyes widen and her body shake as she looked into Tenten's eyes. Green eyes had taken over Tenten's dark chocolate eyes.

"No...it can't be." Temari said shakily as she stared at Tenten.

But Kai didn't hear, she was raking her mind looking for Tenten. _"Thank you."_

_"No problem sister, that's what family does." _

_"Will you tell me about our family now? If you really are my sister." _

_"Yes but let me get out of your body first and let's find a quieter place to talk". _

Kai slowly slipped out of Tenten's body, still maintaining invisibility. Tenten looked around her, disappointment clouding her eyes when she noticed that Kai was nowhere to be seen. An idea flared a small ray of hope in her brain.

_"I know where to go...follow me." _Tenten thought hoping Kai would hear and understand her.

_"Ok." _Tenten widened her eyes slightly, shocked that Kai had answered her. She never thought that she would ever be able to experience telepathy.

* * *

They soon entered a very quiet room with a bed and chair, it was Tenten's room; which she stayed in while at the Chunin Exams. It was quite empty. As soon as the door was closed, Kai's invisibility vanished and she stood in front of Tenten in her human form. Tenten looked at her sister in shock of finally getting to see her long lost sibling.

"Ok, will you tell me now?" Tenten looked at her sister anxiously as Kai closed her eyes. A few minutes later Kai opened her eyes and what Tenten saw unnerved her.

A pair of sharingan eyes with three dots spinning had replaced the green orbs of her sister's eyes. "What do you want to know?" Kai asked her sharingan spinning wildly.

* * *

----O wow Tenten's sister has the sharingan!! what does this mean for Tenten? will her past be something that she would regret knowing? sasuke and itachi aren't the only ones with the sharingan now. Thanx for reading! PLZ REVIEW! i will try to be a little less detailed in my stories if you want me to. but of course the next chapter will have to be detailed. thanx and plz enjoy!--- XD


	3. Chapter 3:Kai speaks! Tenten's past!

----Alrite!! next chapter!! I doesn't seem like many people enjoy this story and I'm sorry but i can't help but keep writing and updating it! Tenten and Kai's brothers will be appearing in the 9th chapter. They are also part wolf and possesses the sharingan. Anyway...in this chapter Kai will be answering Tenten's questions and explaining their past. But someone's suspicious. will they find out and how will Tenten react. REMINDER! Please PM me if you want me to R&R. Has been updated, for the last time. PLZ ENJOY!!!----

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Kai speaks! Tenten's past!

* * *

___Last time___

_*"What would you like to know?" Kai asked. Her sharingan spinning wildly.*_

* * *

Tenten was speechless.

This girl had the sharingan and nobody knew of it. But what seemed to be overwhelming to her was the fact that this girl was apparently her sister. If this was her sister, did that mean that she had the Sharingan too?

The only people that she knew that had the sharingan were: Sasuke, the supposed last heir to the Uchiha Clan**(AN: She doesn't know about Itachi yet....yet...XD),** and Kakashi...well its been rumored.**(AN: She also doesn't really know about Kakashi either.....yet...XD)**

"Ok first question, how do you have the sharingan?" Tenten asked, suspicion written all over her face. She needed to know if she was an Uchiha or not.

Kai closed her eyes, opening them once more to reveal two pools of green. "Our father was an Uchiha." Kai explained simply as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

Tenten eyes widened as she was told this. She always was an orphan with no name or family. She lived alone, her family being her team. Might Guy, Rock Lee, and Neji. '_Neji...Neji...' _Tenten thought sadly, her face taking a distant and wistfull expression. **(A/N: You ppls already how she feels 'bout him so yeah...XD) **But upon the revelation of having a sister, she smiled slightly at the thought of having a real family.

"What happened to us? Our family?" she asked sadly, staring at her new sister.

"Well, our mother and father met in Konoha. But mother wasn't a resident of Konoha." Kai said calmly.

"She wasn't?! Who was she and where was she from?" Tenten asked shocked. She always thought that her her blood came from a Konoha family.

"No she was a wanderer, traveling many countries...and well...she was a wolf." Kai explained slowly, carefully choosing the right words to say so she wouldn't scare her sibling.

"NANI?!" Tenten screeched. Oh yeah, that didn't freak Tenten out at a-a-a-l-l-l-l-l.

This shook Tenten to her core. By looking at Sasuke she knew Uchihas weren't idiots, so why did her father marry a she-wolf? Before she could say anything about it another thought came to her. It was what shocked her the most, the fact that she might be a wolf also. She opened her mouth to say something but Kai beat her to it.

"She was able to change into her human form at will, just like me. But sometimes depending on your age and experience sometimes people can see you as a wolf when your in your human form." Tenten calmed down slightly, but was still in an overwhelmed state.

"Does that mean that I am a wolf?" Tenten asked as she looked up at her sister questioningly.

" Yes, but it seems like someone sealed off your sharingan and your wolf form. Hm..." Kai replied thoughtfully, her eyebrows knitted in deep thought.

"Oh...ok.." Tenten said, her mind reeling with all the information given to her.

"Please don't interrupt again sister, you need to know this. I will answer your quesions at the end." Kai said, her eyes grew serious as she stared at Tenten.

"K." she replied as she waited for her sibling to continue on with the story.

"Well anyway our father and mother met and they slowly grew to love each other and mother became pregnant. Right before we were born, a Jinchuuriki, the Ten-Tailed Wolf was terrorizing all the countries and it was heading straight for Konoha. Groups of ninja were sent to defeat it; including our father."

"Our grandmother, father, and some other ninja found a way to capture the demon and seal it inside a newborn baby. Sadly our grandmother died sealing it inside the baby. But there was also a second baby but it was the younger one of the two so not much attention was given to the child. After much discussion all the countries decided to help experiment on the baby, for it was the holder of the strongest Tailed-Beast. They gave the child every kekkai genkai known to the ninja world and every possible technique for the child to use. This caused the child to have a scar the shape of an X on her forhead."

"You?" Tenten asked, completely shocked. Her sister was a Jinchuuriki. She gasped slightly as her eyes shifted to stare at the X shape scar adorning her sister's forehead.

"Yes, and after this was done, the countries decided to figure out who the baby should go to." Kai looked down for a second. Her hair shielding her face.

"But their greed for the child's powers almost caused a war. Luckily mother took me into the woods the day before the war was supposed to start and tought me how to turn into a wolf and to channel my anger and such. She had sent the four of us near different countries."

"Wait four? There are two more siblings?" Tenten asked looking at her sister sharply.

"Both of them our our older brothers, but one is older than the other. They both have the same father as us. One of them looks a little like you. Their names are Minoru, and Hitoshi. Minoru is the oldest and Hitoshi is a year older than us. I have been searching for them, but have so far failed." Kai explained.

"May I continue?" Tenten nodded her head, eager to know what other information her sister knew.

"Alright like i was saying, the four of us were seperated near four villages: The Hidden Rock Village, The Hidden Rain Village, The Hidden Sand Village, and The Hidden Leaf Village. So each time she took one of us, she taught Minoru, Hitoshi, and I how to transform and how to activate our sharingan. She returned before the battle, sadly explaining the 'death' of Minoru, Hitoshi, and I. So the war ended and they took you to Konoha, obviously because our father lived there. They cared for you and trained you in Konoha for over a year."

"Well a year later the Kyubi attacked Konaha but the 4th Hokage saved you all by sealing the beast inside a child, like what had happened before. After the death of our father**(AN: They do not know that he is still alive.)** and what he had caused Konoha, the 3rd Hokage decided to erase all memory of him so that is probably why they sealed off your sharingan and your wolf form. Mother was already dead," Tenten gasped, her eyes becoming sorrowful. "father killed her."

Anger and sorrow flashed in Tenten's eyes. "Why did he kill her?"

"He found out she was a wolf and killed her. He didn't want his children to be half-blood Uchiha's." Kai said sadly.

"How do you know?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"I saw the whole thing. It was near Suna, they were both coming back from a mission." Anger started to flow from Tenten's body, causing her to shake.

Kai smiled and placed her finger on Tenten's forehead. A bright light appeared, causing the whole room to shine. The light quickly disappeared and she looked down at Tenten.

Tenten was now a wolf. Her fur was a pure white and yellow eyes adorned her face as she growled angrily to herself.

"Calm down Tenten, let me finish the last bit of the story." Kai said gently.

She watched as Tenten turned back into her human form still scowling. "Fine."

"Ok, since your kekkai genkai and wolf spirit was sealed inside you and you were brainwashed, people soon forgot about our family and moved on. So that is our story. Any questions?" Kai asked calmly, a sweet smile on her face.

Tenten sweatdropped, but was still completely shocked. But she needed to know one more thing before all her problems were solved. "Yes, who were our parents?" Tenten asked.

"Our mothers name was Ayaka. She was a red wolf. Very kind. And our father was well...." "Yes?" Tenten asked.

"Well... he was Madara Uchiha." Kai said slowly, looking at Tenten as she watched her sister slowly take it in.

"NANI?!" Tenten had heard of this man, he was the leader of the Uchiha Clan. It was said that he was the one who released the Kyuubi on Konoha.

"Yes he was our father. And we have cousins." Tenten looked shocked once again. What could be more suprising than what she had just said a little bit ago.

"Our father had a younger sister. Mikoto Uchiha. She was married to another Uchiha, Fugaku, they had two sons." "Yes?" The suspense was killing her, she needed to know.

But the chance of her aunt and uncle and her cousins being killed was fairly high, because of the Uchiha Massacre. "The older cousin is Itachi Uchiha, and the second one is...." "YES YES?" Tenten asked anxiously, she was about to jump off the bed because of all the suspense.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kai stated calmly. After a few seconds of letting the words sink into Tenten's mind, her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth gaped open.

"NANI?!" Tenten screeched. This was officially the weirdest day of her life.

* * *

-------------------WOAH!!! Sasuke is Tenten's cousin?! Hope you enjoyed reading plz review!! I would like some reviews before writing my next chapter**. YES This has been updated and I might keep updating this...maybe. but tell me what you think, R&R! And PM if you think you have a story you'd want me to R&R. thnk you and plz review!--------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4:AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

-----Hey guys thanks for reviewing!!! I will answer some of your questions that u think are flaws. Well first off Tenten has no resentment toward her mother because when she and her mother and father returned to konoha her parents taught her her sharingan and wolf powers. but her powers were sealed and was brainwashed of her memory of her family. I no madara is kinda old but he still lived in konoha before the kyubi attacked. and tenten and kaikatsu don't know that he is still alive. (he is tobi from naruto shippuden!) sorry to dissapoint you but he's the only Uchiha i can think of that is as important as Sasuke and Itachi.(laughs!). and yes i know that mikoto is alot younger than madara but it sounded alot better than Fugaku and Madara being brothers(That would be creepy!!!)

**----------Well anyway like i said i would like you all to send reviews deciding on what will be the next chapter. 1. The search for Sasuke and explain that they are cousins. 2. Kaikatsu's past in Suna is brought up when the Sand siblings run into them. 3. or Kaikatsu has a vision about Neji and Hinata's battle and convinces Tenten in helping her.----**

**------And also i am starting to wonder if Minoru's debut should be in the next chapter or in the 6th or 7th chapter. Plz!! i need your help! -------I want both of your votes on these questions plz!!---- i want your opinion before i put up the next chapter. thank you!!!-----**


	5. Chapter 5:Poisoned Arrows

----Thank you all for voting and i have decided on the battle against Hinata and Neji. Hopefully this will be a good chapter. And to let you know this has been updated for those who have already read this. PM if you have a request or a story I could R&R for you. Oh and in this chapter the Third Hokage finds out about Tenten and Kaikatsu. Well here it is!! plz enjoy!!----

"Talking"

_"Thoughts and Future sights"_

Poisoned Arrows

Why Neji?

"S-s-sa-suke is my c-cou-sin?" Tenten stammered.

"Do you know him?" Kai asked, curiously as she stared at her dumbstruck sister.

"Yes, he is alive. He is here in Konoha. You could call him the hottie of Konoha. Every girl practically fawns over him but I don't really know him.... EW!!! And to think I thought he was hot!" Tenten exclaimed, her face scrunching up in disgust at the way she had thought of her cousin as.

"Well Uchiha's usually have good looks." Kai said smirking smugly as to say 'Well...you can't blame him for good looks'.

"Eh? me? Ha! Ya right! I'm just a normal looking girl. Not even Neji would think I look good!" Tenten said unhappily, frowning at the floor in front of her. Only did she blush when she figured out what she had so stupidly shouted.

"Who's Neji?" Kai's smirk widened as she stared at her sister, her fangs gleaming in the light.

"My teammate." Tenten said, a bright blush adorning her cheeks.

"A prodigy am I right?" Kai asked, her smirk started to falter as a small frown molded itself onto her face.

"Well...yeah..how did you know?" Tenten said looking up at her sister.

"Well....I fell for a prodigy once. He was my best friend." Kai said sadly. _'More like demon.' _Kai thought, her body stiffening slightly at the thought that squirmed into her brain.

"Oh. Who was it?" Tenten asked, now curious as she stared intensely at Kai as she waited for an answer.

"That's not important. We must-" Kai's eyes widened as she looked at the door.

"Someone is coming." Kai replied as she continued to look at the door, her body stiff and alert.

"Who?"

"One is a Hyuga, a male,"

"...Neji" Tenten muttered.

"The other one is a male also but also seems to have no Clan."

"Lee I'm guessing." Tenten replied once more, not suprised one bit.

Kai was quiet before her eyes widened.

"Well? Who else?" Tenten asked anxiously.

"The Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. They seem to be looking for you." she said, her voice and stance rigid.

"What are we gonna do?" Tenten asked. She was puzzled, who was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?

"I'll merge myself with you. The Hyuga's kekkai genkai has already been activated." Kai said, regaining some of her composure

Kai turned ivisible and walked toward Tenten, walking into her body. Tenten and Kai stood there, waiting for the three to open the door.

"Tenten?" Neji asked opening the door. Him, Lee and Naruto looked over at Tenten who was sitting at the edge of her bed with her back to them, looking out the window. Tenten widened her eyes slightly when she saw Naruto. Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox?!

"Yes?" she asked. Before she knew it the Hyuga was at her side with a kunai at her throat.

"Get out of Tenten's body." the tone was demanding and menacing as Naruto and Lee watched in shock.

"Um Neji, isn't that Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"YES NEJI!!! WUT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR FLOWER?! TAKE THE KUNAI AWAY FROM HER NECK!" Lee yelled, slightly angry at Neji for threatening Tenten.

Neji ignored them as he continued to press the kunai against his teammates neck.

"Get out of her body now." Neji warned, pressing the kunai harder against her neck.

Kai chuckled at the Hyuga's persistance. She slowly walked out of Tenten's body. But once she was out of her sisters body she only made herself look like Tenten. Her and Tenten's faces were staring at the floor, their hair partially covering their faces. Kai started to smirk as she saw the confusion on Naruto and Lee's faces.

"How did you notice that that wasn't Tenten?" Kai asked, her and Tenten's heads were bent down so you could not see their eyes.

Truth is she knew exactly why and it was her fault. She did not mask her chakra inside Tenten when they burst in.

Also because she wanted to show Tenten what a jerk Neji was. She could easily tell he was cold, arrogant, and strong but Tenten seemed to ignore this, but she was soon going to learn how cold Neji was.

"Your chakra. Tenten's chakra isn't that powerful. It never has been and never will." Neji said coldly as Naruto and Lee eyes widened as they turned to look at the real Tenten.

"Don't look up." Kai whispered as Tenten was about to lift her head.

This hurt Tenten. She thought of all the times when she sparred and hung out with Neji.

She never thought he'd ever go this far. They've been on Team Gai for awile, and after all those moments together he still thought she was weak.

And that wasn't the only reason of why his words hurt so much. She was starting to fall for the stoic Hyuga. She couldn't explain it but no matter what he did or said, she still liked him, maybe even loved him.

She had worked extra hard to try and get him to notice her but every time she failed. Insults were thrown at her like poisoned arrows that she couldn't dodge. But she tried to ignore his words and stay optimistic.

But right now...right now was too much for her. This time his poisoned arrow had hit square in the heart and it seemed like she couldn't pull it out.

Kai looked sadly at her sister as a tear fell toward the ground. Then she saw the raging chakra of anger, sorrow, and betrayal in Tenten's body as it swam in her veins. "Don't use it Tenten, not now." Kai said worriedly as Tenten started to shake.

Tenten lifted her head to look at Neji. She smirked at Neji contemptuously with a tear streaked face as she waited for him to say anymore. Kai sighed as she saw that Tenten's eyes were still a chocolate brown. "Well? Anything else Hyuga?"

Neji's eyes widened at the sudden hate, sorrow and ferocity in her eyes as she stared at him. He refused to flinch like Naruto and Lee did as she said Hyuga instead of Neji.

His only reaction was smirking at her and walking away.

While he walked down the hall he felt slightly guilty for saying that to Tenten. But he pushed the guilt away, knowing Tenten would get over it.

Lee stared sadly at Tenten. While Naruto looked furious as he looked down, his fists clenched. "Don't lose yourself, Naruto." the second 'Tenten' replied, lifting her head up to reveal green eyes.

Naruto looked up and widened slightly as he stared at the other 'Tenten's' eyes. The pupils in the green orbs were changed into vertical slits, much like a snakes as she stared at Naruto. He nodded his head, slightly understanding as he followed Lee out of the room.

"Are you ok Tenten?" Kai asked as she stared at her sister sadly.

"Is that really what he thinks of me? Weak?" Tenten asked, her voice starting to choke as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You don't-" Kai's eyes widened her eyes, her black pupils disappearing from her green eyes as she fell to the ground unconcious. Tenten looked down at her sister shocked as wiped her eyes. She picked Kai up and set her on the bed as she closed her sisters eyes. She sighed happily, wiping the tears from her eyes as she saw her breathing normally.

Unbeknownst to her though, Kai was having a future sight. Kai's fidgeted in her sleep as the vision began.

_In the future_

_A man stood there in the Chunin exams arena with two Hyuga's. A male and a female_. "Neji and the shy girl." Kai said in her sleep as Tenten watched her_. _Tenten cocked her head to the side in confusion at what Kai just said.

_"Before we begin this, a word of advice." Neji started staring intently at the shy Hyuga._

_"Hinata, listen to me," Hinata looked up at Neji._

_"Withdraw now, I know you were never meant to be a ninja," her eyes widened as she looked at Neji._

_"Your too kind and gentle, you seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it, you have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better for you to simply remain a Genin. To register for the Chunin exams you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but Shino and Kiba did and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down. Could you?" he said, staring coldly at Hinata._

_"No...your wrong, your wrong, I wanted-, I had to find out-, I wanted to do it because I wanted to see if I could change_."

Kai smiled slightly in her sleep. She was right, this girl was innocent and kind. She felt proud to see a girl like Hinata trying to change herself into something better_. She looked down, awaiting Neji's harsh words, which were this. "Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuga's main branch." she gasped as she stared at Neji in shock._

_"People can't change no matter how hard they try. They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure." Her eyes widened as she looked down thinking over Neji's cold words._

_"People are judged by their true nature. It is the way of the world. That is why there are elite, and there are outcasts. We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and studying, but ultimately we are judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are, Hinata, and we must live with it_."

A tear slid down Kai's cheek after what Neji said. It was true for her...what she had been through_. "Just as how I have to live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our Clan, while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly......with my Byakugan." Hinata looked down sadly, undecided on what she should do._

_"He's wrong!" Naruto shouted._

_Neji smirked as he slowly turned his head up to Naruto. Shocked Hinata looked up at Naruto also, wondering what he was going to say._

_"He's wrong Hinata!" The realization hit Hinata as she lowered her head. A few minutes later she lifted her head her Byakugan activated. She shifted into her fighting stance and looked Neji in the eye._

_"Defend yourself, my brother." she replied as a fiery determination settled into her eyes as she looked over at her cousin._

_Awile later_

_Hinata's organs began to rupture from the battle and was rushed to the hospital. She could've died_.

Kai opened her eyes, looking around the room worriedly. "What is it?" Tenten asked watching her sister.

"Hinata..in a battle with Neji. If we don't do something, Neji might kill her." she replied. Tenten's eyes widened. Neji was never the type to kill ruthlessly, at least she thought.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I saw a vision of their battle." Kai shakily replied.

"Follow me." Tenten said, running out of the room with her sister next to her.

When Tenten and Kai finally arrived at the arena, what Tenten saw horrified her. She saw a struggling Hinata and an angered Neji, about to make another blow on Hinata, possibly the final one if he wasn't stopped.

"Hinata!" she screeched as she jumped off of the railing, Kai following her.

They both landed beside Hinata. "This match is over Neji." Tenten stated coldly, bending down next to the injured Hinata as Neji slowed down, stopping at around ten feet away from them.

"Why should it be? She's still moving." Neji said smirking, staring at the bloody Hinata.

"If you want someone to fight, pick on someone your own strength." Kai said, taking a step infront of Tenten and Hinata.**(AN:No she is not invisible this time.)**

Gaara's eyes widened along with Kankuro's and Temari's as realization dawned on them. He knew that voice anywhere, and those eyes. It was Kaikatsu. She used to be his only friend until his father banished her, trying to kill her in the process. But the Sand Siblings weren't the only ones who were shocked.

The Third Hokage's eyes widened as he stared at the daughter of Ayaka, the red she-wolf, and Madara Uchiha, the clan leader of the Uchiha's. This girl and her two brothers Minoru and Hitoshi were supposed to be dead. _'if Kaikatsu is alive...then where is Minoru....and Hitoshi?' _he thought as he stared down of the two Uchiha daughters.

"Genma." he said as a ninja appeared in front of him. "Find Tsunade and Jiraiya and tell them to come back to Konoha. That the other two Uchiha's are here and that two more are still alive.

"Yes, Hokage." Genma replied before racing off, slightly confused that there were more Uchiha's but had decided not to question it.

Meanwhile

Neji smirked as he stared at the green eyed girl. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." he said coldly, shifting into his fighting stance once more. But before he could do anything she disappeared.

Kai had flown upward and was standing upside down at the top of the arena, her chakra focused into her feet. She had masked her chakra and was perfectly invisible.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu." she whispered as her shadow snaked its way toward Neji. Before Neji could spot it he stopped all his moving.

_'Why can't I move?' _he thought irritably. Realization hit him as he looked down at his feet, a black shadow replacing his normal shadow. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the blonde girl walk up to him.

His eyes widened even more when he looked at her eyes. There was no pupil in her eyes, they were a pale green and she had the Byakugan activated, causing veins to pop out around her eyes. They both walked toward each other before they were right in front of each other.

"Don't judge me Hyuga, because if you do, then you'd be classified as a hypocrite." she stated, staring coldly at the Hyuga prodigy.

"Tenten get a kunai and aim good." she said, staring at him smirking, her fangs evident to the Hyuga.

"Killed by your own teammate, hn..I wonder how that must feel..for you." she said, her smirk growing wider as she stared at the emotionless prodigy, her fangs protruding from her mouth.

Tenten grabbed a kunai and threw it. What she didn't do was aim. Neji flinched as the kunai dug itself into his shoulderblade.

"Hey why not the heart?! I thought you'd kill him?!" Kai asked angrily.

"No...let him go. There is no point Kai, he is not of my concern. We must help Hinata." Kai stared angrily at the shocked Hyuga.

"You are so lucky she still likes you." she whispered coldly before releasing the jutsu and walking toward Tenten.

The three konoichi left a shocked Neji and a dumbfounded audience. The group of genin and jonin watched them as they retreated out the bottom exit door which the hospital wing was not far from. It was all quiet before many whispers and shocked outbursts came from the croud.

"Tenten....likes me?" Neji looked at the door where she had just entered. He started to feel slightly guilty for what he said to her. But his pride got the better of him and he pushed the thought aside.

"How can she do Shikamaru's technique? I thought only the Nara clan can use it?" Chouji asked, staring at where Kaikatsu used to stand.

"I'm just as confused as you Chouji." Shikamaru stated, staring at the Hyuga trying to figure out what the girl just did.

"AND SHE HAD THE BYAKUGAN TOO!!! I THOUGHT ONLY HYUGA'S HAVE THAT BLOODLINE?!" Lee shouted confusedly.

"...Her fangs were larger then mine.." Kiba replied, shock and confusion mixed in his voice. He looked sideways at his hood, loud whimperings and yelps were heard inside his hood as it shook repeatedly. Akamaru was still terrified and apparently, he was now even more frightened than before.

---In the clinic---

"Sister why did you do that?!" Tenten asked as she stared worriedly at the unconcious girl on the hospital bed.

"He deserved it." Kai said agitatedly, turning her head to the side, glaring angrily at the wall.

Kai's head was clouded with so much frustration that she did not notice three Genin walking toward Hinata's room.

"Kaikatsu." a raspy voice stated. Her eyes widened. It was..._him_...she definitely did not want to deal with this now.

Tenten and Kai turned their heads toward the voice. What Kai saw made her eyes bulge out of her head. She looked sadly at him as she spoke his name. "Gaara."

----WOAH!!! i think that was the longest chapter i've ever written... for now! wow i really hope you guys like this story. i worked hard on this chapter. I am announcing that Minoru and Hitoshi will appear in chapter 7 or 8. PLZZ REVIEW!!! and yes this has been updated. i would really like a little encouragement. But plz review anyway! thanx guys!----


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto's trust:part 1

-----Wow its been awile since i wrote another chapter. I really hope you guys like this chapter and yes this chapter has been updated. This will have two parts and they will reveal some relationship with the Sand Siblings and another future flash of Lee and Gaara's fight. What will happen? And what do the other Genin think of Kaikatsu? Will Kai and Tenten be able to help Lee? Neji also seems suspicious of the twins. He's also starting to become colder toward Tenten. But he's not the only one who is curious. All of these delimas will be answered. Please read. And if you have a story you want me to R&R, please PM me and I'll get to it as soon as possible.---

"Talking"

_"Thoughts and Future flashes"_

Naruto's trust: part 1

* * *

She smiled at Gaara sadly as Kankuro and Temari stared at her in shock. "I've missed you all so much. It's been so long. You've all grown so much." she said tears starting to brim her eyes as she looked at the three Sand ninja, like a mother admiring her kids.

Tenten looked at her sister and then the three siblings shockingly as she sat on Hinata's bed. She didn't understand anything of what her sister was saying; finding no answer in her sister. She frowned, Tenten's main question was how did Kai know these Genin. She looked over at Hinata, who's eyes were starting to flutter open. She watched Hinata as her eyes slowly registered her surroundings. But what made Tenten go rigid with confusion was when Hinata's eyes landed on Gaara. She gasped, eyes wide and the poor Hyuga was shaking pitifully.

"Hinata, hinata calm down you need your rest." she said worriedly pushing her stubborn friend back on the bed. Hinata ignored Tenten as she pulled the bun-haired konoichi's hands off of her quickly before she turned her gaze on the red-head that gave her such horrid nightmares.

"Y-yo-you were the one that scared akamaru so much." the timid girl said.

She emitted a tiny squeak as he turned toward Hinata, his eyes cold and hollow. Hinata fainted right on the spot.

Kai saw that bloodlust was starting to form in his eyes and quickly took action.

"I don't think you came here for Hinata, Gaara," Kai said, stepping by Tenten as they both stood over the unconcious Hinata protectively.

His eyes narrowed as he stared hard at Kai. "Kankuro.....punch Kai. If it is her." Kai widened her eyes in suprise and hurt. This was not the gaara she had known...why was he acting like this. She turned to look at Kankuro, who's expression showed he was just as suprised as she was.

"What?! Why?!" Kankuro exclaimed. Gaara slowly looked up at Kankuro his icy eyes burrowing themselves into Kankuro's soul.

"How do we even know if this is her? What if this is just a visitor for this girl. I mean its been over eight years since we've seen her....although...it does resemble her quite a bit." Temari said as she studied the blond-brown haired girl. Kai said nothing in response as she looked over at Temari, noticing that she seemed to have grown quite a bit, though she seemed more stoic now.

"Just do it." Gaara said, not giving an explanation.

"Okay okay." Kankuro said hastily, fear glazing over his eyes. Kai was now even more confused by the influence Gaara seemed to have over his older brother.

He walked over to Kai and he stared sadly at her before shaking his head, as if erasing his thoughts and punching her.

Everyone but Gaara's eyes widened as Kai poofed and a falcon errupted from the smoke, landing on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten seemed just as shocked, moving away slightly as the falcon gripped her shoulder with its talons.

"Gaara how did you know that wasn't her? Temari I thought you said that you saw her?" Kankuro asked, completly dumbfounded as he stared at the tan-colored falcon, treating Tenten as if she wasn't even there.

"I thought I did too. Obviously this girl has brown eyes, not green," Temari said, pointing at Tenten. Tenten seemed confused by Temari's accusation until it hit her, she must have been talking about when Kai took over her body in the battle against the Sand konoichi before. Her eyes sharpened as she suddenly realized that Kai probably didn't completely hide herself when she was inside her sibling.

" But I swear when I looked at her she had green eyes." she said, staring at Tenten in a critical manner as if she refused to be wrong. Tenten rebuked the thought of flinching and stared back at Temari, her eyes shocked at the malice in the young girls eyes.

"She is here, in Konoha." replied Gaara, staring at the large falcon as if he stared straight through the animal's soul. The falcon lifted its head proudly before slowly turning its head to lock Gaara with a piercing stare, as if the Sand Genin was its prey.

"How do you know?" Kankuro asked, obviously still confused and suspicious as to what had all just happened.

"Because when we were on our way here I heard some people talking about a girl that had somehow found a way to use the Byakugan and the Nara's special jutsu to trap a Hyuga before he could kill this one." Gaara said, his gaze turning toward the unconcious Hinata. Tenten flinched at how bluntly Gaara had summed it all up. She looked down, the red-haired ninja's words reminding her of what her teammate could do and what was capable of.

"And Temari, I saw the green eyes too. And Kai is the only human I know that has green eyes like that." he replied. The two older siblings stared at each other in shock. This was the most Gaara had spoken in a long time. Tenten looked baffled when she noticed Kankuro and Temari's expressions towards Gaara; but the falcon was quiet, looking at Gaara intently as if it expected him to say more.

"Well if she isn't here shouldn't we leave?" Kankuro asked, still staring at the falcon in numb shock. Tenten shifted uncomfortably when she noticed how silence had soon covered the room like a blanket.

"Ya we should go. Come on Gaara." Temari said awkwardly, ushering him out of Hinata's hospital room, Kankuro following.

As soon as the door slammed shut and their chakra's prescence faded completely, the falcon hopped onto the floor and stood in the middle of the room. _"Wake up Hinata. I have a treat for her." _Kai said. Her mind reaching to Tenten's. Tenten looked at the falcon in suprise.

_"Oh, and to answer the question your about to ask. Don't worry I have always been good at masking my chakra, no matter how high my chakra is." _Kai's voice spoke echoing in Tenten's mind.

_"Oh really, then explain how Temari pointed at me when she mentioned you, saying I had green eyes. Hm?" _

_"Hey, I wasn't focusing okay?! Now come on, go wake Hinata up." _

"Hinata, hinata wake up. I have something to show you." Tenten said, lightly shaking the unconcious girl_._

_"Turn into your true form and stand between Hinata's bed and the wall on the right side. I will take the left." _Kai said in Tenten's mind.

The falcon hopped to the left side of the room and lifted its head to reveal the pink X in the center of the falcon's head. Tenten turned into her wolf form and padded toward the right side of the room and sat down, her white fur glistening in the sun that came through the window.

Tenten started to whine as Hinata started to stir. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw a falcon and a wolf on each side of her bed.

"What happened? Why are you two here?" she said staring curiously at the two animals. Kai and Tenten were both suprised by Hinata's curiousness, expecting the young Hyuga to cower in fear from seeing them.

Hinata's eyes widened as she watched the falcon starting to shine as it spread its wings, revealing a mahogany colored tuft of feathers on its back. More bright light emanated from the falcon as it was lifted off of the ground. She gasped as the falcon started to transform into a girl. Once the light was gone, the girl was easily seen. Hinata watched her as the young girl turned and walked toward the wolf. She gasped loudly as she saw the girl touch the wolfs head and a bright light appeared once again. But the reason why Hinata gasped was because once the light was gone, Tenten was standing in the white wolf's place.

"W-what? H-h-how?" Hinata stared fearfully at them as they walked toward her bed, her fearful nature rising up to the surface again.

"I guess we have alot of explaining to do, huh Tenten?" Kai asked as she walked toward the bed Hinata rested on.

"Please don't be scared Hinata, just please listen and try to understand." Tenten said softly, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder comfortingly. Hinata nodded her head shakily as the two began their story.

But unbeknownst to them (all except Kai) a pair of sharp ears were listening in on the whole conversation.

* * *

-----Ok if you didn't read the top there will be two parts for this chapter. this will be updated for the last time. Sorry im just lazy. But plz review and i hope you are enjoying this story so far. I will continue to write chapters as often as possible. R&R! Thanx and ENJOY!! PLZZZZ REVIEW!!---


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto's trust:part 2

----WOAH!! ok so sorry for not updating but im going to try and fill in everything that needs to be filled in. This has been updated. And IF YOU WANT A STORY OF YOURS TO BE R&R'D PLZ PM ME! THNX! Right now they are explaining to Hinata about Tenten and Kai. I will try to make this interesting. plz enjoy!-----

"Talking"

_"Thoughts and Future flashes"_

Naruto's trust: part 2

* * *

"And that's about it." Tenten said.

Hinata's eyes widened, she was slightly overwhelmed with the information that her best friend was part wolf, part uchiha. She was also shocked to know that Uchiha Sasuke was Tenten and Kaikatsu-san's cousin.

"Wow, I never thought-- that you-that you would be an uchiha heiress." she said her voice somewhat shaky.

"I know. It shocked me when my sister told me," Tenten said staring at Hinata, "but you I'm kind of happy that I have a family and people that know me for me." she said, smiling happily as she turned her head to look at her sister. Hinata nodded her head in understanding, knowing that the konoichi had never had a family before.

"Do you want me to tell anyone?" she asked.

"No! We mustn't have anyone know." Kai quickly butted in.

"And that means you too, Naruto. Come in here." Kai stated calmly as she looked toward the door.

The door slightly creaked before fully opening to reveal the blonde Uzumaki walking in, smiling sheepishly.

"Did you hear everything?" Kai asked her voice serious.

"N-n-nar-naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered, her face beat red as she stared at him in utter shock.

"YA! And I got a few questions about Sasuke being Tenten's-" he loudly stated before Kai raced toward him, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, or your voice will be the death of us." she said dangerously, a growl errupting from her throat. He squirmed in her grasp angrily as he struggled to be set free. Hinata looked on wide-eyed, along with Tenten who looked just as suprised at the appearence of Naruto.

* * *

As the Chunin exams were put on hold once more for a break, much commotion was going around in the break room.

"I still want to know who that girl was with Tenten." Sakura said quietly while sitting next to Ino.

"Ya I wonder that too, I don't think I know anybody outside the Nara Clan that has been capable of using the Shadow Possesion Jutsu." Shikamaru replied quietly, sitting across from the both the two girls and was sitting next to Choji.

"Ya I know. And I don't think anyone besides a Hyuga is able to use the Byakugan." Choji said, turning to look at Neji who sat on an empty bench quietly.

He glared at the ground quietly, his mind buzzing with unanswered questions. _Why would Tenten oppose him? She liked him? Why?_ None of these things made no sense to him because when he saw her protecting Hinata her eyes were filled with shock, sadness, and hate. He quietly shook his head irritably. She was being weak, she needed to know that your emotions do not matter as a shinobi. But what truly intrigued him was the blonde girl that had accompanied Tenten. The girl was obviously strong, and now that he thought of it; he finally remembered sensing an overwhelming amount of powerful chakra. Although the odd thing was that the girl's appearence gave her a simple look and showed no sign sign of being a citizen or ninja of any country or village. This deeply puzzled him, making him want to know more.

"YA! And I have a few questions about Sasuke being Tenten's-" a loud voice was heard down the hall before being silent once more.

Everyone lifted their heads and stared down the hall curiously.

"That sounds like Naruto." Sakura said skeptically as she stared down the hall with a curious and puzzled expression on her face.

"What does he mean by Sasuke being Tenten's?" Shikamaru asked staring at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face.

This also got Neji's attention. Sasuke was Tenten's What?! Well whatever it was Neji wasn't too happy about it. He stared down the hall, wondering what Naruto meant by that, and what had silenced him so quickly.

"What room is it coming from?" Kiba asked, waiting for someone to answer.

"From Hinata's room." Shino replied, slightly annoyed that Naruto might have woken up his teammate.

"Weren't Tenten and that one girl with Hinata?" Ino asked questionably as she looked at everyone with a gleam in her eye.

"I say we should check it out." Kiba said boldly standing up with Akamaru in his hood, obviously getting what Ino was implying to do. The poor puppy was now only quietly whimpering but still refused to come out of his partner's hood.

They all started running toward Hinata's room.

* * *

"Oh great, look what you did." Kai said angrily, letting go of her hold on Naruto. Naruto, from the shock of the sudden release, let out a choked gasp before falling to the floor with a soft 'thump'. He quickly regained his composure to look up at the blonde girl indignantly, with confusion swimming in the blue depths of his eyes.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Naruto screeched angrily.

"You alerted all the Genin with your loud mouth, and now they are all coming." Kai said staring at the door, her body stiff as if ready to spring. Before Naruto could say anything Kai had turned into a tan falcon and landed on Tenten's shoulder.  
Tenten saw Naruto's confused expression and answered his mindful question, "Naruto, please don't say anything stupid. We don't want anyone to know about this." Tenten begged, unknowingly giving more information than she thought. Though luckily the blonde shinobi still didn't seem to get the hidden hint in the konoichi's words. He still seemed confused before finally letting his attention settle on the bird before looking back at Tenten. He saw the pleading look in Tenten's eyes and calmed down slightly before nodding his head with a smile, finally understanding what she ment; seeming to ignore the hint though.

"Sure. OK!" he said, smiling at her as he gave her a thumbs up. She smiled too before frowning. She looked at him with a solemn look on her face. Naruto looked puzzled at her sudden mood change before the words tumbled out of her mouth, "Naruto...do you-... do you have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you?" Tenten asked, looking up at Naruto questioningly.

"Wha-? How did you know?" Naruto asked softly as he stared sadly at her, not wanting to be reminded of what was inside of him.

"Kai told me. She is a Jinchuuriki also." Tenten said as she pointed to the tan falcon on her shoulder that was staring calmly at Naruto. The boy stared at the falcon in shocked silence before his gaze rested on Tenten.

"Please don't tell anyone this. And Naruto...I'm sorry that had to happen to you." Tenten begged once more as she stared worriedly and forlornly at Naruto, hoping he would obey her plea. He looked at her before smiling at her and walking over to to give the young konoichi a hug.

"Thank you...Tenten." he whispered as he smiled quietly as his body relaxed into the embrace. Tenten was shocked when he hugged her, but seeing the reason to it, she also relaxed before releasing herself from him and sitting down on a chair.

* * *

The group barged in and stared in shock at Tenten and Naruto chatting by Hinata who was still blushing from the close proximity of her and Naruto. "Naruto what are you doing in here?" Sakura asked suprised that he would even talk to Tenten at all. I mean he didn't really know the girl all that well and neither did Sakura.

Tenten stared at Naruto intensely, hoping he wouldn't give anything away. She didn't know him too well but she heard the rumors of his rambunctious and loud mouth, and was having second thoughts of putting her trust in this young shinobi.

"What? I can't talk to Tenten? I can't hang out with her and Hinata?" He asked indignantly, turning to stare at Hinata, then to glare angrily at Sakura. Sakura recoiled in suprise at Naruto's angry tone toward her. She knew that he liked her and had never acted this way toward her. The others just kept stonily silent.

Hinata's face became a tomatoe red and gasped slightly before fainting once again. Slight suspicion was shown in Sakura's eyes as she stared at the two of them.

"TENTEN WHEN DID YOU GET A FALCON?!" Lee shouted as he admired the large bird on her shoulder.

"Um...Naruto gave it to me." she said sheepishly as now everyone looked at her suspiciously with slight shock. "WELL IT LOOKS AMAZING!! AND IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY PUPILS!!" Lee screeched excitedly as he began studying every inch of the large falcon, seeming to completely fall for Tenten's lie.

Neji was not convinced, for jealousy was pouring out of his body in waves. He was unable to shake the feeling away and he despised it. "Well come on then, the Chunin exams will begin in a few minutes." he replied curtly, glaring dangerously at Naruto as he stood up. But before he left Tenten gave Naruto a hug, fueling Neji's rage even further. Shikamaru turned his head from the seen to look at Neji, a slight smirk forming on his face as he silently put two and two together.

"Thank you." She murmured in his ear. A small smile spread across Naruto's face as he hugged her back.

"Um.. I'm going to stay with Hinata for a few minutes." Tenten said as she turned to look at the sleeping Hyuga who had shut her eyes and fainted when Sakura had asked Naruto what he was doing.

"Very well, but be quick." Neji stated coldly before following everyone else out, a glare still fresh on his face as he stared venomously at Naruto's backside, who was walking in front of him.

As soon as everyone's chakra had fully vanished the falcon flew off of Tenten and transformed back into Kai. Tenten stared at her sister who was staring at the door worriedly.

* * *

"Tenten?" she asked shakily.

"Yes?" she asked, concern in her voice as she stared at her sister, seeming shaken by some unseen terror.

"Is your teammate the one with the green jumpsuit?" worry was laced in her voice as she turned to look at her.

"Yeah Rock Lee, what about him?" Tenten asked, her worry building as her sister's expression darkened visibly.

"Well...lets just say that he might never be able to do Taijutsu again, or anything for that matter." Kai croaked as her body shook all over, growing worse and worse by the images that had been showed to her.

"What?! Why?!" Tenten said shocked. Her worry for her friend grew when she saw that Kai had tears streaming down her face.

"....Gaara." she replied ominously. Tenten flinched as she remembered the red-haired kid who gave away no emotion, this definitely wasn't going to be good.

"Where?" Tenten said, terrified for the safety of her teammate.

"Chunin exams." she replied distantly before both of them raced out of Hinata's hospital room toward the battle arena, leaving Hinata to sleep in peace.

* * *

-----------Woo! that took forever. but it was worth it! Ok people the next chapter will be about the battle of Gaara and Lee and how Kai and Tenten interfere. All chapters have been updated and might be updated over and over to make the story more improved. Remember R&R and PM me if you got a story. Thanx for reading and plz REVIEW!! I would really like some reviews for this story.----


	8. Chapter 8:Tenten's tears:part 1

----Ok I haven't written a chapter in a while so bear with me aight? ok well i dont have much to say so enjoy this chapter. this will be the last update for this chapter. PM me if you have a story you'd want me to R&R. plz enjoy.-----

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Tenten's tears: part 1

* * *

A cry of pain errupted up ahead as Tenten and Kai were heading toward the battle arena.

"Kai! Were not going to make it!" Tenten screamed, despair in her eyes. Kai looked at her sister before looking straight ahead. "Don't worry we'll make it." Kai said, determination leaking from her voice as her legs carried her to Gaara.

"But let me take Gaara. You get Lee to safety and keep him alive so that I can heal him later." Kai said her voice suddenly hardening as they were about to reach the Colloseum. She looked over at her sister, who seemed shocked that Lee would be in such danger; but Tenten hadn't seen what had happened to Lee.

"Alright." Tenten said, her voice hardening also, seeming to take her sister seriously. But before they reached the arena, Kai transformed herself into her true form, running alongside Tenten who glanced at Kai in suprise but decided not to ask at the moment and both continued on.

But once they reach the Colloseum, the battle was almost over. When they both looked down from the railing, what they saw caused anger to stir in their hearts. In front of them, Lee was struggling to dodge Gaara's sand, his chakra completely used up, while Gaara stood their smirking sadistically, bloodlust evident in his pupilless eyes. Blood was smeared on Lee's side and face and grit speckled his face while Gaara seemed unscathed, except for the sidelong slash down his left cheek.

"Lee!" Tenten screeched, jumping off the railing to aid her friend and teammate. Everyone turned their heads to stare at her when she jumped off the railing.

But what their eyes were really on was the animal standing next to her in the arena.

Hinata gasped next to Kiba and Shino as she soon figured out who the beast next to Tenten really was. "What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked, slight curiosity gleaming in his eyes as he stared at Hinata's shocked expression.

"A-a-ano, it's nothing Kiba-kun." she said timidly as she stared at Kai in shock.

Shino stared at her quietly, wondering what had shocked his female teammate in the first place. He turned his attention from Hinata to stare at the large beast in the arena. What did Hinata know about this canine?

The animal was a sleek-looking wolf. She was tan with an even lighter tan underbelly, undertail, chest, throat, and face mask. She had maroon-colored legs on all four of her limbs and she also had a maroon hair tuft that stuck out slightly on the top of her shoulders. One of the distinctive markings on her was the black ear on her right side; and forest green eyes also adorned the she-wolf's face. But the most prominent feature was the scar on her forehead, a uknown feature that was a terrible reminder of her past.

Everyone watched in shock as the beast turned to growl angrily at Gaara. Her ears splayed to the side, her fur bristling, making her twice as large, and her tail sticking straight up. **(AN: When a wolf has it's tail up, I'm pretty sure it means dominance, and if I'm wrong please forgive me. XP)**

Gaara slowly shifted his gaze toward Kai, not knowing it was his long-time friend until his eyes met hers. "Why do you stop me from killing Kaikatsu?" his voice was dangerously low and menacing, but the she-wolf ignored him as she watched Tenten leap away to take Lee to safety. But she had heard his words and took a step toward him, growling louder and more intimidating than before after she saw that Lee and Tenten would be safe...for now that is...

* * *

Tenten raced through the halls before halting infront of Lee's room that he shared with Neji for the Chunin exams. She opened the door and set Lee on his bed.  
The room itself wasn't that large, although it was bigger than her own; though the spacious air made it seem larger than it really was. There were two beds, one a wooden one and one a metal one. Both faced one side against the wall and were across from each other; and each bed has a small nightstand that framed a large window in the center.

"Lee are you ok?" Tenten asked, grabbing his hand, unaware that he was awake.

Pride and anger was bubbling in Lee's heart, the ladder being something he hardly ever felt toward anyone. He was angry because he still wanted to fight, and he hadn't opened all the gates thanks to Tenten's interference; and now that he had stopped fighting, he had lost his adrenaline rush and felt the symptoms of fatique coursing throughout his body.  
It made him feel weak that his teammate was helping him because he knew if Tenten would help him in battles it meant that he might not ever be able to reach his goal by defeating his rival and teammate, Neji. But he was proud of Tenten because of her bravery to help him when she could've also gotten hurt in the process. But those positive thoughts were slowly starting to fade away as anger started to boil and settle in Lee's heart, something that had never happened to him before....or maybe it had...he just didn't remember...

"Lee? Are you-?" before she could say anything he sat up quietly, pulling her hand roughly off of him. Tenten looked at her teammate in concern for her teammates well-being and the feeling of hurt that he was acting rudely toward her was coming off of her in bolts of lightning that made her as tense as ever.

"Tenten, why did you do that?" he asked, his body completely rigid as she stared at him in shock as the words spluttered from his mouth.

"What?" she asked confused and shocked that he was acting so cold toward her.

"You took me away from that battle. Don't you believe in me Tenten? Did you even think I had a chance?" he asked sadly.  
Anger started to overflow his body as he noticed that Tenten was quiet. After a few minutes of tense and cautious silence, Lee swung his head dangerously at her, his bowl haircut swishing slightly with his movements.

"DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN ME TENTEN?! DON'T YOU WANT ME TO DO MY BEST?!" he shouted angrily, his gaze becoming hardened as he glared at Tenten.

She flinched away when she felt how angry he was. He had never been this angry before with anyone...until now. She stared at him sadly. She believed in Lee with all her heart and she always wanted him to do his best. She just didn't want him to lose the one thing he loved to do.

"But Lee I-" "Get out." he said, his voice cold and icy. He refused to let her explain to him right now because he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. _'She's going to tell me that she only wanted to help and thinks that I shouldn't overdue it. Hmph! She never said that to Neji!'_ he thought, his thoughts becoming more vile and hurtful.

"Lee..." she said sadly. She didn't want this to happen and she hated herself for it. She tried to reach closer to hug him but the next words seemed to have shaken her to the very essence of who she was. Tenten. A konoichi. A teammate. A _friend._

"I said get out." he said, his finger pointing at the door.

She slowly stood up and walked toward the door. Tears begged to fall from her eyes as she walked toward the exit. She turned around one more time to stare at Lee with hurt and sadness in her chocolate colored orbs.

"Good-bye Lee." She said before running out of the room, heading toward her sister.

* * *

"Heh, I'm sure going to like your blood, Kaikatsu." Gaara replied with his soft raspy voice, before his sand shot out from around him, traveling toward the wolf with incredible speed.

Kai saw the sand and ran right at it. She quickly dodged the attacking sand and headed straight toward Gaara, sometimes running straight through the sand. When she had measured that she was at least five feet away from him, she lept into the air and dove down toward him her head lowered. Blue chakra suddenly burst from her body as the speed of her flying body continued to increase, the chakra enveloping her body and blazing wildly.

Gaara soon saw her charging form and sand came flying up at her. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened when they saw the wolf dive right through the sand, the blue chakra seeming to easily penetrate the sand's barrier that she knew that was meant to protect Gaara. They were also shocked when her head collided with Gaara's with such a force that a crater large enough for Gaara to fall in opened up beneath him. The audience watched silently as Gaara's eyes widened, seeming to roll to the back of his head as she felt her chakra cracking the sand barrier that had covered his body. It was all slow seconds before the force of the hit caused him to quickly slam into the crater, dust and grit errupting from the scene.

The blue chakra was lightly visible in the sandstorm, but was fading as it seemed to dance away from where the crater had been made. Everyone looked on tensely, waiting to see the epic outcome of this unsuspectedly quick battle.

* * *

Tenten ran toward the entrance of the battle arena, tears streaming down her face. It hurt to know that Lee was being so cold. He had never done that before and to know that she was the one he was angry at hurt her even more. She tried to shake it off as she halted at the entrance to the arena. She gasped as she saw her sister headbutt Gaara, blue chakra cloaking Kai's wolf form. She watched as she saw that the force of Kai's strength had caused a crater to open up and force Gaara into the pit at impossible speeds. But she had a feeling that the battle was far from over yet.

* * *

Leaves rustled softly as shadows ran through the dense underbrush. Quiet growls were heard from the moving shadows as they swept past the silent forest. When they came to an area in moonlight, many ninja's could be easily seen in the meadow that had just opened up to them; men and female alike. But if you looked closer you could see that these ninja's were wolves, all of them in a large array of colors. But two main wolves were the most noticeable for they were both in the middle of the meadow and both were standing on a hill that seemed to overlook the meadow and the wolves below. The pelt's of the two wolves shined in the moonlight, revealing one to be a white wolf and another a maroon-furred wolf.

"Do you think we'll find them?" the first wolf asked. The first wolf was shown to be slightly smaller than the other wolf, but not by much.

The second wolf looked up at the sky and sniffed the air. "Yes. We are going in the right direction, Konoha isn't far from here." the second wolf growled as his nose slowly pointed to sky.

The first one saw what the second wolf was going to do and lifted his head up toward the sky also, his nose pointed toward the moon. And simultaneously they howled at it. From hearing their leader howl, the other wolves below the hill joined the other two wolves and howled.

"I think that we should get going." the first wolf growled quietly, his eyes turning to stare at his older brother, his yellow eyes glinting fiercely in the moonlight.

"Yes Hitoshi, I think you are right." Minoru growled calmly, before racing down the hill with Hitoshi to call to his pack before running off in the distance toward their destination: Konoha.

* * *

----You like? PLZ REVIEW! and tell me what you think. I know Lee is a bit OOC but it was because of his perserverence to stay strong and the situation he was put in. Well if you want to know about the next chapter it will mainly be about Kai's past and Tenten's feelings toward Lee's attitude. Thanx alot people!----


	9. Chapter 9:Tenten's tears:part 2

---------Ok peoples this story has been updated so please read. And if you have a story you'd like me to R&R, plz PM me about it and I'll get right to it. Ok once again not much to say except that Minoru and Hitoshi's debut will be in this chapter. Woo!-------------

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Tenten's tears: part 2

* * *

Kai growled angrily, looking down at the crater where Gaara supposedly was. She glared at the deep crevice contemptuously before turning around and jumping into the audience stand. She began to start for the exit, her tail still sticking straight up as she ignored the stares that seemed to make her feel like a target post. She relaxed slightly when she felt the deep blue chakra leave her system and the questioning gazes of the various ninja leave her as she padded into the main hall.

She soon heard footsteps behind her. Knowning it was Tenten, she continued walking before her sister finally caught up to her.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked worriedly as she looked her sibling over. Kai bit back a sharp retort, trying to be understanding that Tenten was only worried, though was a bit pleased that she didn't seem to sense hysterics or major concern for her well-being and that was a good enough reason not to react to her sister's expression.

"I'm fine. Why aren't you with Lee?" she asked as she continued walking, transforming back into her human form, her sleek shoulder-length hair flowing behind her as she walked. Her hair was layered, giving it a feathery look as she walked.

Kai glanced at Tenten, whose head was dropped; noticing that she hadn't said anything. Kai had a pretty good guess on what happened, as she looked quietly at her sister before looking forward once more.

"He's upset huh?" Kai asked emotionlessly, looking straight ahead as Tenten turned and stared at her wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" Tenten asked slightly suprised. But she knew she shouldn't be, her sister was a Jinchuuriki, of course she would know her sister's emotions.

"I can tell you've been crying, your face is tear-streaked. You also aren't with Lee right now, and I know you wouldn't... shouldn't, leave your friends when they are hurt, under any circumstances. It's what makes a true shinobi...." Kai said calmly, her eyes becoming sharper and more narrowed as past memories raced through her mind.

Tenten nodded her head, approving her sister's words as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes. They both walked on before they were stopped by a group of Genin.

The two looked shocked as they stared at the angered and dissapointed faces staring at them. Tenten and Kai's eyes widened at who they saw: an angered Ino, a sad Naruto, a slightly irritated Shikamaru, a disappointed Sakura, a blank looking Choji, a slightly angered Kiba, a calm Shino, and an extremely angered Neji.

"Um...hi guys...what are you doing here?" Tenten asked shakily, afraid of the answer.

"The Chunin exams are excused for the day, because of **YOUR **interference." Neji replied, clenching his teeth angrily as he remembered how stupid his teammate had acted.

"Yeah...you caused at least four other battles by saving Lee...hn...troublesome..." Shikamaru drawled lazily, staring at Tenten with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Uh..I-I-I..." Tenten stammered, her eyes slightly guilty as she looked at her friends.

"Tenten.. Lee was fine, he was doing great. You had to ruin it and try to be the hero." Neji replied, his angered eyes were burrowing themselves into Tenten's soul.

Tenten widened her eyes. What was Neji thinking? If Lee would have kept battling, he might have not been able to use Taijutsu again. In other words, would be unable to become a shinobi. It wasn't about her being a hero, but she actually cared for her teammate. "But Neji! Lee could've-"

"You try so hard to be great Tenten." his head angled to the side as he stared at her icily. Her eyes widened at what Neji just said, what was he trying to say?

Kai looked at Neji and then at Tenten. She knew she could not interfere this time, it was between Neji and Tenten. She looked sadly at her sister, knowing what he was going to say next.

"You're never going to be great, you're never going to be the best, it'll never happen...ever. Tenten no matter how hard you try, you'll never change who you truly are. Your stuck and your trying to change yourself. You can work hard and do all of the things possible to become the best konoichi, you will always stay to your true nature once it is revealed to yourself...and everyone." Neji replied, his eyes cold and heartless as he stared at his suprised and hurt teammate, a smirk beginning to play at his lips as he watched her eyes widen, as if he knew that her heart was breaking and looked as if he was relishing in the sound of it slowly cracking.

Kai knew this was coming and started to worry as she saw her sister bend her head, tears starting to patter on the floor slowly, her body shaking as she stared at the ground.

Naruto looked sadly at Tenten, his fists clenching in and out, knowing that he shouldn't interfere.

Kai's eyes started to widen as she started to notice a sudden, angry aura beginning to surround Tenten's body.

"No wait Tenten don't!" Kai screeched, grabbing her sister's shoulders, trying stop Tenten from changing into her true form.

But it was too late, when everyone blinked, they were shocked too see a white wolf standing next to the blonde-brown haired girl.

"What? Who? Is that...Tenten?" Sakura asked, shock emanating from her body as she stared at the brooding white wolf, her eyes looking blankly up at Neji.

She gazed sadly at Neji, her sharp yellow orbs staring straight into his milky white eyes. But before anyone could react, Kai lifted both of her palms, her eyes beginning to glow a greenish-blue, her hair starting to fly around her wildly as she aimed the palms of her hands at the group of Genin. A bright light appeared for a quick nano-second before the light was gone.

Kai swayed slightly as she tried to regain her balance. She quickly struggled to regain her balance as she reached for Tenten's white fur. Tenten yelped as Kai grabbed a hold of her scruff and dashed toward the exit.

They soon arrived at Tenten's home where she truly lived. **(A/N: Kai knew where Tenten lived because she looked into Tenten's memory. XD) **She ran into Tenten's room and dropped her on the ground. Tenten said nothing but let her wolf form slump sadly to the ground, her jaw hitting the floor. When her body became still, she immediatly turned back into her regular form.

"What was that for?" Tenten asked irately as tears began to run down her face, head still lain against the ground.

"You almost gave away our secret.... I had to use a merory spell on all of them, which took a bit of my energy" Kai replied, an annoyed look on her face as she stared at her crying sister. Her face softened though when she saw the confused and hurt look in Tenten's eyes as tears continued streaming down her face.

"Don't worry they'll only forget what had happened after you took Lee out of the arena." Kai replied, trying to lighten the sorrowful mood. But it didn't seem to work as Tenten's eye grew hazy as more memories flew to her eyes.

"I...I...I...I didn't mean it. It's just, I love Neji, I love him...its just...its just what he said hurt." Tenten repeated, her voice sounding choked as she quietly began to sob once more. 'Why am I being so weak?' Tenten thought angrily, trying to will her sobbing to cease but her sadness was too much and more salty tears lightly ran their fingers down her cheeks.

Kai turned her head to look out Tenten's window, her eyes dancing in the late afternoon sun. A tear slowly sliding down her cheek.

"I love someone also....his name is....Gaara." Kai replied her voice solemn and depressed. Tenten lifted her head as she stared at her sister in shock.

"You..you love _him_?" she asked, her dark chocolate eyes staring up at her sister for a response.

"Yeah...he was my best friend." Kai replied, a sad smile forming on her lips. Tenten's eyes widened more before an understanding look appeared in her eyes and a glimmer of curiosity emerged in her dark chocolate orbs.

"How did it happen?" she asked, her tears beginning to dry up as the glint of curiosity grew in her eyes.

"Well it went like this...." Kai replied as she began her story.

_

* * *

_

_A little boy was walking down the streets at night. He was staring at the ground sadly as he walked toward his home, dragging his little teddy bear with him. __Suddenly a bouncy ball flew right at him as he was walking. His eyes widened slightly as his sand caught it, the ball tight in its grasp. He slowly lifted his head to look in shock at the ball, looking suprised that he wasn't hit._

_"Hey! Hey you! Pass it over here!" a cheery voice shouted at him. He tore his gaze away from the ball to stare at the owner of the cheerful voice. _

_It was a little girl. About his age. She seemed dirty, her hair in slight disarray. She was wearing no shoes; wearing only wrappings around her thighs and a long shirt that had holes all over the knee-length shirt, showing off some of her wrappings. She had noticeable bruises and scars around her body. But her eyes were a beautiful shining forest green color. And her bangs were slightly parted on both sides of her forehead giving away a deep scar on her forehead in the shape of an X._

_The little boys red hair slightly swayed in the breeze as he stared at the little girl wide eyed. Noone ever wanted to play with him. Noone ever wanted to talk to him. They were all afraid of him. __He looked at the ball, then looked up at the girl before his sand unconciously threw the ball straight at her. The ball at least flew at a speed of 40mph. The little girl happily jumped in the air to catch it._

_Gaara's eyes widened even more at what he saw. He wasn't seeing a little girl jumping for the ball; he was seeing a tan little wolf pup trying to grasp the ball in her jaws. But what happened was that the ball smashed into her chest, and since the ball was going so fast, she ended up slamming against a rock hard wall before collapsing to the ground._

_Gaara raced over to the little girl, concern and worry etched into his eyes as he stared at her shadowed form. A few seconds past before her head shot up, the ball tight in her hands._

_"Wow! That was fun! Lets do that again!" she exclaimed happily, beginning to stand up but began to collasp once more as she emitted a low moan, a painful aura surrounding her back._

_Gaara grabbed her body before she fell to the ground._

_"I'll take you to my mom. She'll know what to do." he replied. _

_When they finally got to Gaara's home, Kaikatsu was rushed into his room._

_"I'll be back I promise." he said meekly, trying to find the best way to help this little girl._

_"Hey....what's your name?" she asked a little hoarsely as she stared up at him, a small smile on her features._

_"Gaara...my name is Gaara." he said, turning to look at the girl._

_"Gaara...thank you Gaara." she said before closing her eyes and slowly falling into unconciousness._

_A few minutes later, Gaara came back with his mother in tow._

_"Where is she?" she asked softly. _

_"Over here." he said before racing over into one of the corners in his room. Gaara's mother knelt beside the sleeping girl. _

_She closed her eyes, trying to sense the girl's pain and chakra. What she had sensed shocked her. She had sensed that the girl's pain was in her spine. It had been broken, but shockingly it was beginning to mend back together. And the chakra she sensed was astounding. The little child had green and pink chakra coursing through her body like a virus. _

_Gaara's mom opened her eyes, her eyes widening slightly at who this little toddler resembled. She reached over and pushed her bangs from the child's forehead. She gasped; her assumptions were correct. A pink scar adorned the little girls forehead. It was Kaikatsu Uchiha, the Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tailed Wolf and the child that had almost caused a full fledged war against all of the Villages._

_"What is it Mommy?" Gaara asked curiously as his black ringed, light pastel green eyes looked over at his mother._

_"Nothing dear, but your father or any other ninja shouldn't know about this girl. Can you keep her a secret? Our little secret?" she asked softly. _

_Gaara nodded his head before turning his gaze toward the little Uchiha. His mother turned to look at the little sleeping child also, only to see a wolf cub in Kaikatsu's place. She was completely shocked. She had heard of such ninja that had the ability to transform into a wolf at will; it was said to be their true form, but these kind of ninja/wolves were incredibly rare now, with only a few hundred around the world. _

_Her gaze began to soften, she had known the mother of this child, Ayaka. Ayaka was a beautiful woman; she had maroon colored hair, slightly tanned skin, and piercing yellow eyes. The woman had been beautiful to all men in every way, and to top it all off, she had a kind and generous heart, usually thinking of others and their needs before her own. _

_She finally understood it now; Ayaka must have been a wolf, there was no mistaking it now. Ayaka had also been incredibly loyal to her friends as she had noticed from time to time, and now that she thought of it, Ayaka seemed to be too beautiful to be a real human being. Besides ninja's that were really wolves were incredibly attractive to everyone around them, but were really picky on their mates. _

_"Gaara." Gaara turned his head to stare at his mom, a questioning look on his face._

_"She is just like you..." she replied, smiling sadly. Gaara stayed silent as he stared at the little girl._

* * *

_A year later Gaara and Kaikatsu were eagerly racing up the dome toward the roof, still little toddlers for Gaara was 4 and Kaikatsu was 5. They ran over to the edge of the roof, plopping down next to each other._

_"Hey look Gaara the stars are out!" Kai said joyfully, pointing to the sky where many little stars covered the dark blanket above them._

_"Ya...ya they are.." he said a smile covering his face as he looked up at the sky also. _

_They stayed in silence for a few minutes before a masked ninja flew into the air, kunai thrown and aimed at the little red-head. Kai turned around her eyes widening in shock as she stared at the sharp kunai. Before they could hurt Gaara a shield of sand covered his backside, the kunai embeded into the sand. He turned around, his eyes also widened as he turned to stare at the perpatrator of the kunai that meant to harm him. He looked closely at the ninja, the sand shooting the kunai at her, the kunai's tearing through her skin as she blocked. Kai turned into her wolf form, her tan fur bristling as she began to growl, her sharp fangs sticking out prominently on her features. She quickly vanished, appearing behind the ninja, clamping her small sharp fangs into the ninja's arm. The ninja looked down at the growling wolf pup, struggling to shake her off. She turned toward the wall slamming the pup repeatedly into the wall before the little wolf cub crumpled to the floor wimpering and growling as she was unable to get up at the moment. After her futile struggles, she fell limp, completely unconcious._

_Before the ninja could finally finish the pup off, sand wrapped around her arm, the grip on her arm tightening. Before she knew it she was covered in sand that constricted around her body, tightening its hold on her. Gaara stared at the ninja, he was angry, his eyes icy and cold as he continued to tighten the sands hold on the ninja, his hand slowly balling into a tight fist._

_"Sand Coffin!" he yelled, quickly balling his fist, causing the sand to quickly suffocate the struggling body, blood splattering on the ground as the sand released the bloodied ninja. _

_The ninja fell to the ground, a thud was heard from the ninja's impact before the body was limp, except for the person's minor breathing. He walked up to the ninja and stared at her. Then turned his worried glance at Kai, who side was bloody and mangled._

_"Gaara." a voice said. He looked down, his eyes widened as he slowly drew his gaze to the bloodied ninja's familiar voice._

_"M-m-mommy?" he asked, scared for his life. The ninja pulled the mask down, revealing that she was indeed Gaara's mother._

_"I'm sorry my son...I'm sorry...Gaara..." she replied, slowly opening up her vest to reveal bomb tags taped to her chest. His eyes widened even more as he stared at his mother, his mother that he killed. The tags ended, causing a large explosion. _

_After the explosion faded, Gaara was seen holding Kai, who still remained unconcious in his arms. He was shaking horribly, tears streaming down his face, pattering onto the ground as his hold on Kai grew tighter. The little she-pup was still unconcious, though the wound on her side continued to bleed profusively as Gaara's grip tightened, her blood encasing his hands in red._

_Sand began to surround him, his emotions beginning to take over him as he uttered a sorrowful screech. The sand flew up before slamming itself into the left side of his forehead, it was beginning to form a sign. His screech died down as the sand began to disappear. Kaikatsu had not awakened from Gaara's loud voice._

_He still clung to the little wolf pup's body as he looked up, his angered eyes staring into the abyss. Above his left eye a sign had been carved into his head, blood streaming out of it, flowing down past his left eye. The sign his sand engraved into his skin was a kanji, the kanji sign for "love"._

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Kai replied, tears now streaming down her face, though her voice was still strong. "Anything else happen?" Tenten asked, concern in her eyes as she stared sympathetically at her sister.

"Well, the Kazekage somehow found out that I was living in Suna and drove me out of there, trying to kill me in the process." she replied dully, the fire in her eyes had vanished.

"Y?" Tenten asked, completely shocked and confused.

"Because if they found out that I was living their, all the Villages would attack and kill everyone in Suna just to get to me and the Kazekage didn't want that to happen. When he first saw me he treated me like a curse, shunning me completely out of of Suna." her voice was solemn but hard.

"Wow sis, I didn't know your life was that hard." a calm voice answered. Tenten and Kai spun around, their eyes widening at who they saw. Kai recognized the two immediatly.

One was a dark chocolate haired teen, his hair was messy and thick, coming down just above his shoulders. He wore skin tight grey ninja pants that ended a few inches above his ankles, a slightly loose fitting light grey T-shirt that showed half of his stomach, but his stomach and chest was covered in wrappings. His right hand was covered in a tight, grey, fingerless glove. He was also wearing ninja shoes, the wrappings going right at the end of his pant line, causing no skin to be shown on his legs. But what was most prominent was his facial features. His looks made him look like a teenage hearthrob, his face pointed and nicely defined. But the most striking feature besides his unruly hair was his eyes. They were a piercing yellow, a beautiful color to finish off his face plus the way his eyes were slightly narrowed, making him look even more alluring to women and girls who would see him.

The second one was just as good looking as the other teen standing next to him. He also had the narrowed yellow eyes like the other boy. But his hair was more flat, his frontal hair reaching his middle cheeks while his back hair tapered down to stop at the middle of his neck. His face was more chiseled than the other boys face, but his face was also nicely defined. He looked slightly older than the other ninja, around 16 or 17. He wore a nice fitting maroon t-shirt, and a comfortable-looking brown leather jacket. He also wore brown skin tight ninja pants, ninja shoes, and a kunai pack on his right leg. He also wore a fishnet shirt under the maroon t-shirt, the fishnet running all the way to his elbows. He wore brown gloves on both of his hands. They were both slightly tan, but not as tan as Kai.

Kai stared at them both wide-eyed, not believing her eyes at all. ".....Minoru?......Hitoshi?" she asked, wondering if her figment of imagination was playing tricks on her.

* * *

---------Hahahaha! it's a lame cliffy but whatever. plz review! And yes this has been updated. And yes, even though in the anime Gaara's mother had died when he was born, I decided to let her live although she did end up dying later because she was under mind-control. and she still has a brother in this story. I really need some reviews people. and yes this was the longest chapter I've written so far. Thnx for reading and plz enjoy! Hahaha! the song She Wolf by Shakira really suits these two girls, tell me if you agree. hahaha! just thought of that.------------


	10. Chapter 10:Escape Konoha!

-------------This chapter has also been updated. PM me if you have a story you would want me to R&R. ok new chapter people, this chapter will explain why Minoru and Hitoshi were there and why it has to do with Tenten and Kaikatsu. plz enjoy!------------------

"Talking"

_"Thoughts" _

Escape Konoha!

* * *

She stared at the two guys in front of her and Tenten; her head reeling. It had been so long since Kai had seen Minoru and Hitoshi, and she missed them so much; though her memory of them was quite vague.

"In the flesh. Has life been getting any better sis?" Hitoshi asked, a playful smirk on his face as he stared fondly at her.

Hitoshi became shocked when he saw his sister beginning to cry, but they were tears of joy. She began running toward them, taking on her true form, leaving Tenten next to her own bed. She soon tackled Hitoshi and Minoru to the ground, licking them happily while whining eagerly. It soon became a flurry of fur as the three wolves began their happy reunion while Tenten watched, her sobs vanishing.

Minoru looked up from his family reunion to stare at the brown-eyed girl who was watching them. He widened his eyes when he stared more closely at the girl. This was also his sister, the one child that their mother had decided to keep with her in Konoha. And he obviously saw and knew why. His mother had explained to him that if she had kept him or Hitoshi, and that if their father found out he wasn't pure Uchiha he would kill them, knowing that they might surpass him when he was older. But with Tenten, she knew that he wouldn't kill her, she was too adorable and innocent, and that no matter how long he lived, she knew Tenten would always make Madara proud. And she was right, Tenten was still growing, but she was beautiful girl nonetheless.

He widened his eyes even more when she had changed into her wolf form, her beauty even more unique and dazzling. She was a pure white wolf, no colored spots ruining her fine coat, and just like him and Hitoshi, she retained their mother's famous **(A/N: was infamous for normal ninja though. :J)**yellow eyes. A shocked and confused stare came from those orbs as she continued to stare at him and the other two wrestling playfully on the ground inside Tenten's bedroom.

He soon began walking toward her. He stopped and stood in front of her; he was now slightly towered over her, and she was at least 4 in. shorter than him in her wolf form.

Kai and Hitoshi stopped play-fighting to stare quietly at Minoru and Tenten. Minoru lowered his head, gently touching his nose on Tenten's head, her fur as soft as a bunny. **(A/N: I love the fur on bunnies! its got a nice feel!) **

Tenten's P.O.V.

I looked over at Kai and then the two brothers, not completely understanding the situation. I mean I never expected my brothers Kai had told me she had been searching for so long would come here....as if they had been searching for us themselves. I kept on staring as I watched Kai tackle them to the ground, I began wiping my tears away as I watched my new siblings play around happily, trying to keep myself from frowning as I tried to give off a lop-sided smile.

My eyes were trained on the white wolf playing with Kai. Like me his fur was pure white except for the long gray streak on his back. Starting from the end of his neck to the middle of his back. He also had a grey sock, ending and inch or two above the paw. And like me he also had yellow eyes, but they were sharper, more narrowed, giving him a regal, masculine look for a wolf.

I began to tense up, sensing a pair of eyes boring holes into me. I slowly turned my gaze to stare at the other wolf. Oh boy I was right...he's staring right at me.

Like my other brother, Hitoshi, he also had a regal appearence. He had a dark brown head, which was the color of my hair. His ears were tipped black,and the inside of his ears were a peach tan. His brown fur stopped at the end of his neck, the streak of brown looking like and upside-down triangle as it went down the back of his neck. His front paws were also a dark brown, reaching all the way up to his elbows. But the rest of his fur was an elegant red-maroon color. He also had yellow eyes that were narrowed just like Hitoshi's.

I felt myself beginning to panic slightly as he walked up to me, causing me to turn into my wolf form. My eyes widened when he stood in front of me; he was huge! He was at least 4 inches taller than me in wolf form! And that's when his fur isn't all bristled up!

I started to worry as he bent his head. I just closed my eyes, expecting fangs to pierce my flesh. But I felt my eyes open up when I felt no harm done, only feeling a slight nudge on my forehead. I looked up in shock. He was looking at me fondly, his nose gently touching my forehead. "Tenten...." he growled lovingly as his eyes seemed to pierce my soul like a sword would pierce a heart.

Normal P.O.V.

Hitoshi and Kai smiled softly as they watched their brother nudge their sister's forehead lovingly.

"I'm glad he's taken to her, after all he is the pack leader....and I didn't notice her until now. Well, all I have to say is...wow...she really is a beautiful she-wolf." he replied, his gaze softly resting on the two wolves.

"Ya...I agree...she's come a long way...." Kai replied.

It grew quiet again before Kai turned her head to look at her brother.

"Hey Hitoshi...is Minoru really a pack leader?" she asked, curiosity and mild suprise in her tone. He turned and looked at her, a smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah...he's the one who found me...and...well...everyone else." as he continued stare at his brother, respect easily identified in his voice.

"Everyone else? What do you mean by everyone else?" she asked her curiosity growing stronger.

"We've found other wolf/ninjas like us, who wanted to join our pack." he replied, smiling slightly as he turned his head to look at Kai.

"And I'm guessing you want us to join you?" his eyes widened in shock, not thinking that Kai would be knowing their intentions. She just smiled before turning to look at the other two siblings.

* * *

Minoru lifted his head and stared down at his little sister fondly.

"Tenten, I have something to ask you and your sister." he said, turning to stare at Kai and was slightly shocked to see a knowing look on her face. Tenten looked up at him expectantly.

"Would you two like to join our pack?" she widened her eyes completely, alarmed by the proposition.

"But..what about Konoha...my life...my friends...._my team...._" she stated, staring at the ground sadly, tears beginning to enter her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll find a new life with us, your real family. You'll be treated well in the pack. And I'm sure you'll make many friends." he said, smiling down comfortingly at her.

"I will go.." a voice replied.

Everyone turned their attention to Kai who sat there calmly, a serious look on her face.

"There is nothing else here for me..." she replied. Minoru smiled at his sister before turning back to look at her twin. Tenten was staring at the ground, deep in thought. A few minutes passed before she looked up her face expressionless as she stated her answer.

"I'll go...noone wants me here." she said, her voice somewhat strained.

"Alright, lets go then." Minoru said, turning into his wolf form. Hitoshi followed and they both began to head out.

"W-w-wait! I have to pack!" Tenten replied. Both wolves stopped in their tracks and turned their heads to stare at the other two wolves.

"Hurry up then." Minoru replied, though he looked at them as if they were insane.

Tenten raced around grabbing things for the trip. After she thought she was ready as she raced toward the door, but stopping when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and slowly walked toward it, picking up the frame to look at it with a look of pure sadness.. it was a picture of her team. Tears welled into her eyes before she placed the frame back down, deciding it wouldn't be such a good idea to bring it.

"Alright..I'm ready." Tenten replied, a small bag slung over her shoulders as she walked toward the door to her house; where Kai, Hitoshi and Minoru were waiting. Both brothers were in their wolf form.

"Alright...both of you turn into your true form." Minoru said before dashing out of Tenten's home, Hitoshi close behind him.

Tenten and Kai quickly transformed and raced off after the two brothers. After a few minutes, they all reached the entrance to Konoha. Two guards stood in front of the gates, their stances showing that they had already spotted them and were expecting a fight. Minoru and Hitoshi began to growl as they got closer toward the guards.

"You killed the first two, huh?" Kai growled as she caught up with them, her tan fur slightly blending in with the night. The two brothers said nothing as they kept running.

Tenten's eyes widened when she heard Kai say that. Why did they have to kill? Those ninjas could've been her friends. Her eyes hardened though when she thought of her friends, they seem to hate her right now. She ignored her sorrowful thoughts of her friends as she gained speed, catching up with her siblings. The ninja began throwing weapons at them, but none of them hit their mark as the wolves kept running. When Minoru and Hitoshi were at least five feet away from the ninja they lept into the air, easily scaling the large entrance door. Kai soon joined them, with a pair of gasps coming from the two ninja when Kai passed them. Kai had more than likely blown her cover for a second and showed them her human form. Tenten came soon after, leaping in the air with suprising grace. She was shocked that she could leap this high, the Konoha entrance door was at least 100 feet tall.

The two ninja gasped again as they stared at the white wolf, for it was so beautiful. But their eyes widened when the wolf disappeared with the form of a girl. No, not just any girl, it was the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha, Tenten. They watched in silent shock as she disappeared over the entrance with seemingly practiced ease.

"We must report this to the Hokage!" the first ninja said before disappearing with the other ninja right behind him. But they were both unaware that they would be too late; and the four Uchiha siblings would be gone and far away from Konoha.

* * *

------------------Ok that was a somewhat boring chapter...well don't worry, the next one will be better. The next chapter will be Arisu, Issachar, Shirou, and Lua's debut. (possibly more.) they are the half-siblings of Minoru, Hitoshi, Kaikatsu, and Tenten. No they are not Uchihas. Letting that be known now. Has been updated. And plz review! and thnx for reading.----------------


	11. Chapter 11:The Step Siblings

-It's been a while since i've updated, sorry. This chapter has been updated. Plz PM me if you want me to R&R your stories. ok this chapter is about when the 4 finally reach Minoru's pack, and are given a shocking welcome. And Tenten, Kai, Hitoshi, and Minoru's cousins: Issachar, Shirou, Lua, and Arisu will be having their debut. Enjoy.-

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

The Step-Siblings

* * *

With Konoha

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" the two ninjas shouted, bursting into the Hokage's office before stopping short to let silence fill the room. Rain had began to appear in Konoha during their quick pace toward the Hokage's office and they were slightly drenched as they burst in. They remained tense as they watched the Hokage turn in his chair from facing the shower of rain against the windows to look over at them. He nodded toward them and they purposefully walked in, the door shutting behind them as they came up to the Hokage's desk.

"What is it?" he asked, seriousness in his tone; from seeing the young Shinobi's reactions he had guessed this was an important matter.

"It's...it's... it's Tenten." one of the ninjas replied, glancing worriedly at the Hokage. Interest and suprise loomed in the Hokage's eyes as he stayed quiet, waiting for the young ninja to continue. "She..she...she left Konoha just a few minutes ago. We have no idea where she was headed, we never got the chance to speak with her." the young man finished, pulling the bandana-hitai-ate off of his head to reaveal his short messy hair that slightly hung over his head, shaking the rain from his brown locks, making his hair look spiky.

The Hokage's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure as he looked over at the two ninja.

"Was she with anybody?" he asked. The ninjas looked at each other before looking back at the Hokage,"Yes...she left with two wolves, a white one and a red-brown one...and...her sister Kaikatsu Uchiha, the Jinchuuriki of the Ten-tailed Wolf was with her...and plus...it seems that her seal is broken...her wolf form is awakened..." the Hokage's eyes widened, that meant that she was able to use her Sharingan now."...we saw her wolf form...and she looked...sad...like she lost something..." the ninja replied recalling the look on Tenten's face.

The Hokage looked down, remembering when he found out about Ayaka being a wolf. He had always treated the red she-wolf like his own daughter, and was heartbroken when he found out she was killed. He decided to try and forget about the beatiful young woman, by erasing everything about her when Madara died. **(A/N: Once again, Madara is not dead. He also found out about Madara killing her.) **He ended up erasing Tenten's memory of everything till the day she was born, because he could not bring himself to kill the innocent babe. **(A/N: Yes when I say babe, I mean baby Tenten.)**. He ended up training her into the girl she became today since Ayaka had told him that he would be her children's godfather if her death or Madara's ever came to pass.

His heart was burdened heavily now with the fact that her other three children were still alive; Minoru, Hitoshi and Kaikatsu. His heart also ached to know that something was causing Tenten to leave Konoha. Tenten, even though noone truly knew it, was like a granddaughter to him. He looked solemnly at the two ninja who now had their heads bowed.

"I see...don't tell this to anyone... I don't want anyone to know until the Chunin exams are over." he said calmly, careful to display no emotion whatsoever.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" both ninja exclaimed before leaving his office. After he had lost their chakra presence, the Hokage turned in his chair to stare out quietly at the pouring rain, his gaze seem to be watching something from a far, his brows creasing together.

"Oh Tenten, please come home." he said, continueing to stare worriedly out into the night, the full moon shining brightly over Konoha, though the pattering rain made it look bleary and oddly shaped.

* * *

Tenten quietly raced along with Hitoshi beside her, struggling to stay in her wolf form as the rain pounded loudly in the night. She grunted in anger and sadness at seeing that her siblings were able to do it perfectly and she wasn't. Tears fell down her face, remembering how useless she felt when Lee yelled at her, and when Neji and the other Genin made fun of her and called her weak. She lowered her head as she whimpered quietly, letting her tears mix in with the rain matting her pelt.

Hitoshi looked over as he heard a silent sob coming from his left, his eyes widening when he saw his sister crying sadly. But he remembered what she had said, knowing that her emotions were still unstable at the moment. "It's alright, you'll get the hang of it soon." Hitoshi said, smiling softly at his younger sister as he watched her pure white fur dazzling in the moonlight.

She looked at her brother and smiled slightly before looking ahead and continued running. She really hoped she would adjust to this, she was leaving the only home she had ever known, where all her 'friends' stayed, and where her first love was. Konoha was all she had known and now she was giving it away to live with her real family in the woods. Was this what she really wanted?

"Don't worry, you'll visit Konoha again one day." Hitoshi whispered. She looked at him sharply, only to find him looking straight ahead, a small smile on his lips.

She looked ahead once again, hoping her time with her family would help her physically, and mentally. She wanted to prove herself she was strong, she wanted to prove that she could be helpful. These thoughts caused her hopes and determination to swell, her pace quickening as she slowly raced ahead of Hitoshi. He watched her as he continued to keep his pace, his smile growing wider.

"She will make it..she has what it takes." Hitoshi whispered to himself, knowing that he was right.

* * *

The four wolves stopped in a large clearing, the moon still shining down on them as the rain receded. The three siblings watched as Minoru stepped forward, lifting his head and howling powerfully, the moonlight turning his pelt a gleaming silver. After the howl subsided, many wolves began to emerge from the woods and as Tenten noticed, some dens that were in the clearing. The wolves made a circle around the clearing looking curiously at the two new she-wolves. Anxious murmurs came from the pack and some snarls were heard also. Minoru looked around commandingly, waiting to speak.

"These two wolves are mine and Hitoshi's siblings, Kaikatsu and Tenten." Minoru announced, flicking his tail in their direction. Kai and Tenten looked around them, staring at the many wolves who were staring right back at them. Their gazes finally landed on four wolves that were walking out of the circle and towards them.

"Well, lookie' here. More family members." The leading wolf said, as she stared intently at the two sisters. Tenten and Kai looked at each other in confusion before staring questioningly at Minoru. He sighed as he turned to look at them with a side-way's glance before turning his gaze to the four other wolves.

"Tenten, Kai; this is Arisu, Issachar, Shirou, and Lua...they are our half-siblings." he explained, ignoring the suprised gasps of shock as he turned back to glance at the four siblings. He nodded his head and the red she-wolf strutted up to them proudly, her yellow eyes glittering.

"Yeah..I'm Arisu, nice to finally meet you." she said, a big smirk on her face, her sharp fangs seeming to glint in the moonlight.

Tenten and Kai just continued to stare at her in shock. Kai had noticed something familiar about this red wolf, _'Oh yes, no wonder!'_ the she-wolf was the spitting image of their mother. At least, from what Kai remembered. Much like Ayaka, Arisu was a red and white wolf, her chest, throat, and face mask were white, while the rest of her fur was a maroon red. On her right foot, there was a white sock; just like their mother. **(A/N: No I don't literally mean a real sock.) **And lastly, under her eyes were upside-down triangles; small circles were below the bottom point of the triangle to make it look like exclamation points. They also noticed how healthy and beautiful her fur was, looking smooth and glossy as the moonlight seemed to be absorbed by her fur, her large plumy tail waving behind her.

They quickly snapped out of their thoughts, smiled at her and nodded their heads. The larger wolf next to Arisu took a step forward and bowed his head respectively, a friendly smile on his face. "And I'm Issachar, a pleasure to finally meet the rest of the family."

They looked him over, admiring him. He obviously was the oldest of the four, towering slightly over all his siblings, although he wasn't as tall as Minoru. His fur had a very different look from normal wolf design. **(A/N: His coat design resembles a german shepherds fur design.) **A black blaze from the tip of his nose ending at the tip of his tail. The blaze slightly stretching down his shoulders. He also had black feet, the color ending at his elbows. The rest of his body is a tan color, slightly tanner than Kai's fur. But the most striking feature that absolutely mesmerized Tenten and Kai were his eyes. They were a light sky blue, greatly contrasting with the color of his fur.

"And I'm Shirou and this is our youngest sister Lua." Tenten and Kai snapped out of their trances once more and looked over at the last two siblings.

Shirou, like Kai, was tan with an even lighter tan underbelly, undertail, throat, chest, and face mask and like Issachar he also had beautiful sky blue eyes. But the most distinct feature of him was the big tuft of yellow fur on his head which ended just behind his ears. He somehow reminded Tenten of Naruto, except their relative seemed more polite and less hyper than the hyperactive ninja in Konoha.

Then they slightly turned their heads to look at the smaller wolf next to Shirou. Like Arisu, she had beautiful rich maroon red fur. She had four white socks on her feet stopping half-way up her legs. And lastly, she had a white undertail, underbelly, chest, throat, and mask. And like her sister, she had yellow eyes except they had a softer, more timid look to them. She nodded her head shyly at them, her elegant muzzle pointed down submissively.

"It's nice to meet more family members." Tenten replied, a smile on her face.

Kai walked over to Arisu, looking at her curiously. Tenten looked over at her brothers, suprised at how tense they looked as Issachar, Shirou, and Lua talked with them. They all kept giving wary glances in Kai's direction. Suddenly, Kai turned to look at Minoru with a questioning gaze before speaking,"Does she have the Sharingan too?" she asked. Tenten looked on in confused as she watched Minoru and Hitoshi glare angrily at Kai, and how Issachar, Shirou, and Lua were staring at the two she-wolves, their eyes showing worriement.

Arisu stiffened at the question before a low growl came from her throat as she lifted her head, baring her fangs viciously at her half-sister. "Why in the hell would you say _that_?" she growled angrily, spitting the word out like a curse.

"Nevermind... I know my brother's answer, but it's weird though, considering that we are part Uchiha and you aren't." Kai said.

"Wait...Arisu don't!" Issachar shouted, beginning to race toward her. It suddenly grew quiet before Arisu suddenly vanished, Tenten's eyes widening at the girls speed.

After a few seconds she reappeared behind Kai, growling viciously as she clamped her jaws on Kai's tail. Kai howled angrily, swiftly turning around to slash her fangs through her leg, but Arisu quickly evaded the attack, leaping high into the air. Kai growled in shock as she lept into the air also, swerving to the side and latching her fangs on her half-sisters back leg before lifting her head in the air, causing Arisu's body to fling back and slam into the ground, causing smoke to errupt around them; a howl of pain was heard from inside the rising dust.

Tenten stared in complete shock, this was not how she had imagined on how the first night at her new home would go. She stared worriedly as she watched the smoke quickly cover the clearing. The other group of wolves were looking on with curiosity, some letting off growls, each holding a different emotion.

"Kai!" "Arisu!" the siblings shouted, worriedly waiting for the smoke to clear, only able to hope that they both weren't hurt.

* * *

-Cliffhanger. wow finally! really sorry for night finishing this sooner. has been updated. Wonder why Arisu attacked Kai? Does she have a hate toward Uchihas? Well these things will be explained in the next chapter. Plz review and enjoy!-


	12. Chapter 12:This Is Where I Belong

-Ok people's sorry for once again taking forever to make this but plz enjoy. And PM me for stories you want me to R&R. This will show Tenten's and Kai's progress with their training and friendships. This will also skip toward the death of the third Hokage and what will also be announced at his funeral.-

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

This Is Where I Belong

* * *

The smoke started to clear as the other wolves watched on in interest. Emotions began to mingle in the atmosphere at what they all saw when the smoke had completely cleared. Both were still in their wolf forms. Kai was at least 10 feet away from Arisu, her fur bristling and her teeth bared in anger, but her stance showed that she was on the defensive. She was scratched in various places but was not seriously hurt.

Across from her was Arisu. She was in a more serious condition; her back right ankle was bloody with dirt mixing in it. And not only was her ankle damaged, her hind leg was also broken and had twisted horridly from when Kai had grabbed her ankle and jerked it up and back behind her head which had caused it to twist and crack. It was a sickening sight to see as she struggled to stand, growling all the while. She looked at Kai savagely, her teeth bared, ears forward and fur bristling, her fur not so luxurious any longer.

"What in the hell do you mean by _we_?" she snarled, her lip curling higher over her teeth, her gums easily seen.

"I mean me, Hitoshi, Minoru, and Tenten." Kai growled as she took a step toward the injured wolf. Hitoshi and Minoru frowned but said nothing. The other siblings glanced sharply at the two brothers before their gazes flitted over to Tenten before looking back at the scene.

Arisu saw Kai approaching her and growled as she stood on her third leg, propping herself up and planting her right leg on the ground. She yelped at the pain of a thoughtless act as she slumped slightly toward the ground. She looked up quickly and was slightly shocked to see Kai standing in front of her, a calm look taking over her face as she stared down at her. Arisu growled contemptuously before her head darted toward Kai's leg. Kai calmly took a step back as she watched Arisu snap at the air, her teeth making a clicking noise as she did so. Kai closed her eyes before opening them, her sharingan now activated. Arisu looked into her eyes before glaring venomously at the sharingan-eyed wolf. "Get away from me. You aren't related to us you blood traitor! Uchiha...they murdered my mother and father... Why in the hell should I think of you so highly?" she spat as she stared hatefully at Kai.

"Our mother was Ayaka of the Wolves. Our father was Madara of the Uchiha Clan. We are related to you since you mother was ours. Also, it doesn't take much to see that you do resemble our mother. The same with your sister. I understand the reason why you would hate Uchihas so deeply, but not all Uchihas were bad." Kai stated as she stared at the red she-wolf.

Arisu looked up and stared at her half-sibling. Sure, she looked calm but when she looked into Kai's eyes they were sorrowful yet deep down was something that Arisu shrinked quiltily from...hope. Seeing this caused Arisu to relax slightly. But then remembered about hearing that Madara was the one who had killed her parents and started to growl once more. Tears pricked and slipped down from her eyes as glared at Kai. "No! Get out of here! You spineless, selfish, thieves! Children of blood traitors!" she shouted angrily, turning her gaze to glare venomously at Tenten who flinched at Arisu's hateful words. "You don't deserve the form of a wolf..." came her gasping reply, full of venom and malicious intent as her eyes clawed at Tenten's vulnerability.

"Please, you don't have to worry about us. None of us would want to hurt anybody here. I mean, Tenten doesn't know much about her powers yet. We brought her here to train and strengthen her. But the next Uchiha you see that we don't know, we promise, you could attack them." Kai smiled as she stared down at the puzzled looking wolf.

Arisu looked up once more at Kai, hopelessness and confusion evident in the red she-wolf's eyes. Arisu was obviously struggling with the hate borne into her veins and the new, uncertain feeling of trust and acceptance. After a silence that felt like a century, the tears began to slow down as she stood up before staring intently at Kai, standing up on three legs. She nodded her head in agreement as she began to cry once more from being so overwhelmed, letting out whines and whimpers.

Kai returned to her human form before kneeling beside Arisu, placing her hands just above Arisu's injured ankle. A green and pink chakra surrounded it.

"What are you doing?" Arisu choked on her growl as she fixed her golden-yellow eyes her half-sister's hands.

"I am healing you. I didn't mean to harm you and I think it'd be a good idea if I healed it for you. You don't need to go through such pain." Kai explained as she continued to heal Arisu.

After a few minutes the injury was gone and broken bones were mended back together perfectly. Arisu looked up at Kai with a lopsided smile on her face with grateful tears in her eyes. "Thanks." Arisu replied as Kai stood up from her kneeling position.

They both looked at each other, understanding and acceptance in their eyes, knowing they had just formed a new friendship.

* * *

Tenten jumped into the air, twisting her body as she threw a few kunai at a couple of moose that the pack was chasing. Her leap had caused her to be just around a few hundred feet above the fleeing animal. After twisting her body and hearing the weapons hit their mark, she dove down toward a certain moose that had been badly hurt by the various weapons she had thrown. She soon turned into her wolf form, her white fur flying back as she dove, her speed becoming faster and faster as she got closer and closer to the large hoofed-animal. She lifted opened her jaws in a silent snarl as she clamped her jaws behind its neck as she landed the big brute. The animal bellowed loudly as Tenten struggled to keep her balance on the weakened moose. She sank her teeth deeper as the moose raced around the enclosed circle the wolves had made, bucking and kicking as it ran. The moose soon stopped running and sank lifelessly to ground, Tenten still gripping the moose's neck with her fangs.

"Great job Tenten. You're getting better at this." Hitoshi praised as he walked up to her, both now in their human forms for Tenten had released her hold on the dead animal and was now licking the blood from her lips.

"Thanks, I feel stronger." Tenten smiled as she stared at the moose she had killed. All on her own. She hadn't been sure if she'd ever get used to the taste of raw, metallic blood on her lips and in her mouth. Kai hadn't been able to give her any advice, being one who was used to the taste of blood and eating raw meat from a carcass. It had disgusted Tenten at first but she felt as if she was starting to get used to it. She smiled at the bittersweet thought.

"Yeah I agree Hitoshi, she is getting stronger. In genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. She also seems to be excelling in all her element jutsus." Kai replied as she walked toward them, Minoru and other wolves following behind.

"Yeah! That was great Tenten!" a voice shouted as one of the wolves sprang from the group to greet her friend.

The voice came from a gray she-wolf named Tsuki. She was one of the many wolves that Tenten had befriended in Minoru's pack. She was all gray with a lighter gray chest, throat, facemask, and undertail. She also had four light grey socks on her feet. **(A/N: No I don't mean literal socks.)** But Tsuki's most beautiful feature were here eyes. Like her sister, she had deep, dazzling blue eyes. They were like blue diamonds that would twinkle whenever in the sunlight. She was at least a year younger than Tenten. She was slightly smaller than her too but her fur was longer and wilder, her tail was also long and wavy. She also had two siblings:Lellori and Taro.

Lellori was one of the only two healers of the wolf pack. She was a grey wolf with a light grey throat and face mask. And like her sister, she had mesmerizing blue eyes. Her fur was much more smoother than Tsuki's. The only area where her fur wasn't tame was her chest and undertail, but when you'd rub her chest her fur was soft and silky like Tsuki's. And although she was older than Tsuki, her paws were smaller than her younger sisters. But the thing that everyone who did not know Lellori noticed was that she had less than half a front right leg. This had happened when she had helped Minoru and her siblings defeat a great brown bear that had tried to attack Tsuki. The bear had clamped its jaws on her front leg and had shook her, which caused her right front leg to rip off. But she said she walked perfectly fine now and was able to easily lead a normal life with three legs.

Taro was the oldest of the three and the only male of his siblings. Taro was a calm wolf and slow to panic. He was, in other words, fearless. But he was also very smart and a great strategist. He was also as tall as Minoru. He was also a grey wolf with a lighter grey facemask, chest, and throat. Unlike his sisters though, he had yellow eyes. His tail was like how a normal wolf's tail should look like. But once again, unlike his sisters, his fur was a lot less softer and plus he had a thicker coat then they did. He was a great friend to Tenten and treated her like a sister.

Tsuki had said that Minoru had found them three in the Rain Village when they were cubs. He found them in an abandoned house that they had been sheltering in. He had taken them to the Rain Village medical center and helped them recover from whatever sickness or injury they had. They had been in debt to him and had joined his pack. Even though the debt had been paid years ago, they still stayed with the pack. Not only did they enjoy being around everyone, but if they left the pack they would have nowhere to go.

Tsuki ran up to Tenten and tackled her to the ground happily. Tenten spent the rest of the day playing in the sun and feasting on the meat that she had killed.

When night came and some of the wolves had gone to sleep, Tenten was still awake staring up at the multiple stars scattered in the dark sky. She smiled at everything that had happened to her here. She was learning and increasing her skills in genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. She had also found out that she was able to control elements and to her shock, all of them. Her sister explained that when you were a wolf, you were given to ability to weild and control all the elements. It didn't take chakra away when you used them, but they were difficult to perform and was said that elemental attacks worked best when one was relaxed and was able to keep their chakra and state of mind stable and under control.

But through the past three months she excelled in her training and when she wasn't able to do something, she was always encouraged or to her annoyance, forced to try again. Her smile grew brighter when she thought of the future. Right now, it looked bright for her and she was glad of it.

"This is where I belong." she whispered softly to herself as she continued to stare at the stars, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Rain pattered against the ground as many ninja gathered around a large gravesite. But it wasn't just any gravesite, it was the Third Hokage's. He had died against his student Orochimaru during the battle of Suna and Konoha. Many tears were shed as people one by one set a white flower one his gravestone in respect. After this was done, a ninja guard, Genma, walked up and stood in front of all the people who attended the Hokage's funeral. The clouds were slowly disappearing from the sky.

"Ninjas of Konoha. I must announce something that the Hokage didn't want to say until the Chunin Exams are over." One of the ninjas, Iwashi, was quietly ushering all of the citizens away from the funeral, telling them that the message was meant for ninjas only.

"As most of you ninja know, one of our konoichi, Tenten has been on a mission. Right?" Genma asked. The other ninjas and ninja teams nodded.

"Well, this is not the case. A few days before the Chunin Exam Finals, two ninjas who were guarding the gate had seen her with two male wolves and another one, of which is the legendary Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tailed Wolf. They had left Konoha by jumping the gate." Genma said. Gasps of shock and suprise were heard as everyone listened. Kakashi widened his eye, memories seeming to fly past his vision as he looked blankly in front of him, as if the news had immobilized him.

"Tenten left?" Sakura asked. Naruto was just as puzzled but Sasuke kept quiet, listening quietly. Ino looked worried and Shikamaru seemed shocked, curiosity coming off the young genius in waves while Choji was also a bit puzzled. Kiba and Shino looked on in interest while Hinata gasped in shock. Tenten had left? Why?

"Um...Genma-sensei...did-...did they see a pure white wolf?" Hinata asked. Genma was shocked that this Hyuga might know about Tenten's true powers.

"Yes Hinata, there was a white wolf." Genma replied as he stared at Hinata, still in shock of the young Hyuga's question and the possible information she may have. Gai had practically exploded, almost yelling at Genma to send out searches for Tenten.

"I'm sorry, we've already sent out search parties but have been unable to find her at the moment. We can only hope she'll be okay." Genma said as he stared up at the sky, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Neji looked suspiciously at Hinata. She seemed know something he didn't about Tenten.

He missed Tenten..alot. Ever since his battle with Naruto he saw that Tenten had really liked him and saw how badly he had treated her. After thinking back to the memories with her, he noticed how beautiful she looked to him and was slightly suprised he had not noticed before. He felt guilty for acting that way toward her and...dare he say it..he wanted to apologize to her. Now he might never get the chance.

He looked to the side of him to see Lee looking down sadly at the wet cement, tears slowly dropping onto the ground. Lee felt worse, he had yelled at Tenten and had treated her unkindly when she had saved him. He also found out from Tsunade that if he had stayed in the arena any longer and had been in an even worse state of condition, he might not have been able to do taijutsu again.

They both looked sadly up at the sky, knowing that if they searched they would probably be fruitless. If Tenten left, she left. They could'nt do anything about it; they were the cause of the whole thing and they knew Tenten probably didn't want to see any of them from what they had said to her and how they had treated her.

All they could do was hope. Hope that Tenten was alright and that she was living a good life.

* * *

-Oh, so sad for them, but Tenten is enjoying herself. And she's got elemental powers! WOO! I just couldn't leave Tenten out and make her seem like a normal person. HAHAHA! Not that she was before. XD Well you'll find out about her powers and such in later chapters don't worry. Sorry, I'm just to lazy to put up what Tenten's training was like. Forgive me! Well, I think I'm going to make the next chapter a time skip. It needs to be done. Haha! Well plz review! It's been awile I know but reviews would be nice. And more OC's will appear, tell me what you think of Tsuki, Lellori, and Taro. Thnx! and PM me if you have a story you want me to R&R! THNX FOR READING!-


	13. Chapter 13: I will always return

-Yay! I'm gonna keep writing! woo! I might add a few more OC's in this chapter. And yes this will be a time skip. This will be bout the beginning of Tenten's homecoming. But she isn't alone. And this will also have a suprise you wouldn't really expect. HINT: it involves Hinata. Woo! Plz read!-

Mission: Go Home

"Talking"

_"Thoughts and future flashes"_

* * *

Days had passed and months flew by like leaves falling from trees during winter for the wolf pack. It had been over 2 and a half years and Tenten and Kai's lives in the woods not only strengthened them physically, but mentally and emotionally also. Tenten's power to transform into a wolf was now completely controlled and she had almost no trouble in staying in her human and wolf form without accidentally shifting into one form while she was in another. She also learned new jutsus that she easily controlled and manipulated. From her siblings, she had learned how to use her Sharingan and fully understand it. It is a strong, well known kekkai genkai, and Minoru had advised her not to reveal her power to weild it to anyone except the pack she was living with.

Lastly, her hardest powers for her to master were her elemental powers. It had been revealed to her that because she was a wolf, and a special one at that, she was able to weild all elemental powers. This ability is bestowed upon all wolves that could transform into humans. Minoru and Kai had explained to her that, even though elemental powers did not require chakra to be used and needed no hand signs, they required a calm state-of-mind and focus with ones self for someone to fully utilize them.

* * *

When Tenten had heard this, she thought controlling these new powers would be simple. Oh, how wrong she was. On her first day of training, Minoru explained to her that he would be training her in the Fire element. He told her to first try and form a small ball of fire in her hand and left her to practice alone. He had told her to howl when she had completed the task. "Remember to focus and remain calm as you do this." he had suggested before he left.

As soon as his presence left her vision and she wasn't able to sense his chakra, she had lifted her hand and stared at it. She had grown slightly agitated as she noticed nothing was happening as she continued to stare at her hand for a few minutes. After a half hour had gone by she had grown completely irate with her patience on a thin line. "Ugh! Why won't this work?" she growled angrily as she glared at her hand that had yet to wield a ball of fire.

Then, as if by a miracle she remembered from her training that, to remain calm, she must meditate. It was advice given to her from Hitoshi. He had told her she should meditate every day for over and hour or two to be able to wield her powers at a moments notice if need be. She sat down on the grassy earth Indian style, set both of her arms on her kneecaps, closed her eyes and tried to meditate. _'Empty your mind and imagine a ball of fire in you hand, but maintain focus.' _a voice calmly reverbeated in Tenten's head as she struggled to maintain the needed focus. A small smile crept to the girls face, recognizing the voice in her head. _'Thanks sis'. _she spoke to her sister through her head, knowing her sister had heard her through their telepathy.

She didn't expect Kai to respond and got had gotten none. Her grip on her kneecaps loosened and her expression became one of relaxation as she lifted and held out her hand in front of her. After a few minutes, Tenten felt a cozy warmth radiating from her hand. She slowly opened her eyes, the look on her face resembled one of when someone was having a good dream. She looked at the palm of her hand for a few seconds before realization sank in. A ball of fire was swirling around in the palm of her hand, and all she could do was stare at her hand stupidly.

Well, now those days of staring idiotically at the palm of her hand were over. After 2 years of rough training, she was now able to wield all of the elements.

She was still in training, though it was advanced training now and she was rapidly excelling at it. Her favorite element to wield was obviously, the Fire element. It was the easiest, yet hardest one to control out of the others. In her opinion at least.

Besides her strength; she had also changed in appearence. She had grown her hair out and had cut it when she felt that she needed to. At the moment, her hair reached to her mid-back. Her hair had also grown healthier and now had a sleek sheen to it. She had also grown taller, to about 164 cm. She was also now looking more woman-like, her curves forming in, making her look more attractive. Although, she always ties her chest bindings as tight as she can. She had also grown thinner and more athletic looking over the two years of constant training, running and the somewhat strict eating habits she had grown accustomed to. She was a very beautiful konoichi, resembling her mothers beauty greatly, as Hitoshi and Minoru would always tell her.

Her attire had also changed. She wore a long-sleeve fishnet under-shirt and wore a form-fitting white shirt over it. Her pants were loose and baggy, but fit nicely around her waist and ankles. It was a red color, and it was cut on both side of her hips where fishnet and skin was visible. **(A/N: It is basically the same pants she wears in Naruto Shippuden, the only difference is the fishnet.) **She doesn't wear ninja shoes of any kind and prefers to be barefoot now. She still wears her two twin buns, but has also gotten used to wearing her hair down or in a braid on a regular basis. She doesn't enjoy wearing ponytails and rarely styles it in a ponytail, albeit a low one.

Over the two years, she had made more friends in the pack. One of them was a she-wolf named Kazuko.

Kazuko is dark-blue furred wolf with bright blue eyes and is taller and older than Tenten. When she met her, she was shocked to find out that she used to live in Konoha. She was also suprised to find out that she was the daughter of a Ninken dog of the Inuzuka Clan. Her eyes had widened when she had first told her that her father was Kuromaru, a ninken dog of the Inuzuka Clan and her mother was a wild solid black, blue-eyed wolf who could transform into a human. Her mother had birthed her in the woods and had given her to Kuromaru. She hadn't seen her mother after that.

The Inuzuka Clan took her in and named her Kazukomaru, because Kuromaru had told them that her mother had named her Kazuko. At least two years after being taken in by the Inuzuka Clan, she learned to transform into a human. A Clan member saw this and told the whole Clan, including the leader. And though they wanted to keep her, the Inuzuka leader would have none of it and he kicked her out of the Clan.

Tenten was especially shocked when she heard that Kuromaru was Kazuko's father. He was Kiba's mom's partner, Tsume Inuzuka. She had met Tsume and Kuromaru when she had spent the night at Kiba's home one time.

When this happened, Kazuko told them that she left Konoha and travelled all the way into the Hidden Rock Village, where she met and befriended Minoru. They soon left to form a wolf pack a year after she came to the Hidden Rock Village. The two had been recruiting wolf/humans ever since.

Also, during the two years Tenten and Kai spent in Minoru's wolf pack, Kazuko and Minoru had fallen in love and were now mates. Making Kazuko the alpha female of the pack, which Tenten approved of. Tenten and Kai had also became recent aunts when Kazuko became pregnant and had recently given birth to three pups. Two females and one male. Their names were: Ryu, Miyako, and Sumiko.

Ryu is the only boy and is the oldest. He greatly resembled his dad, having a tuft of fur on his head and a black mask that also covers the top of his muzzle. He has a black streak that starts from the beginning of his hair tuft to the tip of his tail. He has two maroon-red colored socks on his feet. One on his back left foot and one on his front right foot. He also has two maroon-red circles on both sides of his neck. The rest of his fur is dark brown like his father's fur, also inheriting Minoru's bright yellow eyes.

Miyako was the youngest sibling and the smallest. She is a beautiful pup, looking exactly like her mother, except Miyako has a tuft of fur on her head like her father and brother.

Lastly, the other is Sumiko, the in-between sibling. She looks a little like a husky **(A/N:Her great-grandfather was a Siberian husky.)**. She is black and white, her mask does not go over her eyes but right underneath it. She has a white jaw mask, throat, chest, underbelly, and undertail. She also has two white circles over her eyes like most of the husky breeds. The rest of her fur is a black-gray color. She doesn't have a hair tuft on her head, her fur being nice and sleek. She, like her mother and younger sister, have dazzling blue eyes.

It had been over a month now since they had been born and were just starting to walk. Kai and Tenten were baby-sitting them at the moment, both smiling as they watched the young ones trying to clamber over them. Minoru, Kazuko, Hitoshi, and Taro were on a mission and both mates had entrusted the three cubs to be watched over by them.

They both watched with tenderness in their eyes as Ryu waddled by them, his small, pudgy feet cautiously stepping on the ground. He stopped his waddling gait a few feet away from them. He turned to look at them both, his eyes shining before he barked, "Me walk! me walk!" before hopping joyfully to his sisters. Tenten's smile grew as she noticed that he was able to talk like a human in his wolf form, just like his mother.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Tenten asked as she stared lovingly at the little brown pup. She looked to her side, for she had not gotten a response from her sister. Her smile turned to a grim expression as she stared down at her sister who was lying on the ground, her eyes having no pupil. She sighed before continueing to watch the cubs. Kai was looking into the future.

* * *

"It's over there!" a voice shouted as three ninjas raced down the streets and turned into an alley way.

A few trash-cans lined the right side of the alley. They saw nothing out of the ordinary or out of place. One man groaned in frustration as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. They had been chasing after a mysterious being, if it was one, all day and it was now 3:00 pm. They had heard many complaints from troubled and angered villagers for the past week about something stealing their food and belongings. A few people had said they might've seen it, a dark purple-blue blob. Tch! Yeah that's helpful. They looked around thoroughly, not wanting to miss a single crack in their search for the alleged thief.

"Alright, lets go. It isn't here." another shinobi replied irritably at the fact that the villagers might be just imagining things. The three ninja were Kotetsu, Izumo, and Raido.

"Lets just report to Tsunade that people are just seeing things arround here. I'm tired." Kotetsu grumbled as he looked up at the blue sky that was covered with orange, pink, and purple hues. The sun was setting. They all agreed and left the alley.

A few minutes after they had left, a creak was heard as the top of a metal trash-can lifted slightly. White, pale eyes stared fearfully around the alley, hoping noone was there. There were no sounds of footsteps anywhere nearby, and all was quiet. The top of the trash-can creaked loudly once more as it lifted higher, a dark shadow creeping out of it. A loud 'bang!' was created as the lid of the trash-bin slammed against the trash can. The shadow jumped in suprised, its head looking from side to side slowly walked toward the end of the alley way. It peeked arround and saw noone in the streets. After seeing that the close was clear, it stepped out of the darkness of the alley way into the streets where the sunset's rays and hues made the paths look golden.

What had stepped out of the path was not an it, but an animal, a wolf. A she-wolf. Her fur was a dark blue-black color, which didn't shine at the moment since the wolf was starving and looked to had not been washed or cared for in over a month. Her facemask, throat, chest, underbelly, and undertail were white tinged with a lavender color. For being so hungry and dirty, her fur was still soft-looking and was not ruffled or spiked up in any way. It was actually sleek and smooth looking. The only way you could tell that she was hungry, was that some of the ribs were showing on her sides.

She looked incredibly fragile and innocent with her big white, pupiless eyes. Her muzzle was thin and her nose round looking, which gave her an even more feminine look. Her paws were also somewhat dainty in size. Her fur was luxurious, and there was alot of it, her chest fur being large for a she-wolf's. Her tail was also very large, with no spikes or any fur sticking up on her tail. It looked like a fox's tail, except that her tail was nowhere near bushy and her tail could move about any way it wanted to, it could curl, it could make an S, it could stick straight up etc. This ability made the she-wolf look very beautiful and elegant.

Although, at the moment, she was looking fearfully arround and her big plume of a tail was tucked in between her legs. Living in the streets for a month had taught her to be cautious of everything arround her.

No, she was not a street dog, more a...stray. She was not used to living off crumbs, leftovers, and dirty rain water. She wasn't used to any of this. Although, this was not just any wolf. It was none other than Hinata Hyuga.

She had been transformed into a wolf a month ago. She didn't know how it happened, but was hoping she could become a human again.

* * *

_She had been asleep in her bed, a smile on her face portrayed that her dreams were good. But with Kai and Tenten, things were different. Kai had gotten a sudden vision about Hinata._

_Ever since Kai and Tenten had left Konoha, Kai would purposefully look in on Hinata by looking in on her dreams and literally, look through the girls eyes and see and experience what she was going through. They did this because they were checking to see if Hinata had kept their secret. That Hinata wouldn't spill about Tenten and Kai's true identity. Both were pleased to know that Hinata had not told anyone. _

_Seeing that the girl was struggling with strength and confidence still, Kai wanted to help. When she had woke up she told this to Tenten. Tenten thought of it as a good idea, saying that they should repay Hinata for not telling anyone about their secret. "What could we do to repay this debt we owe her?" Kai mumbled to herself as stared thoughtfully at the grassy earth. She suddenly looked up at Tenten with a look that said 'I know one...but should we do it?' "Well, what is it?" Tenten asked, reading her sister's expression perfectly. "Well, we could give Hinata the power to transform into a wolf at will." Kai explained, still staring at the ground in deep thought. "What? You can do that?" _

_"Yes, when this happens, the person that is given this ability will not only be given the abilty to turn into a wolf, but to also control an element. They wouldn't be able to control all the elements since they were not born as wolves, and would only be able to control one element, but they would have an affinity for that specific element." she explained as she looked up at her sister. "But, it would take alot of chakra to do this to someone and it usually requires more than one person." Tenten nodded at this, understanding her role. "Lets do it." Tenten stated, a determined look on her face._

_They both stood at arms length facing each other. They lifted their hands and shouted, " Fire, earth, water, wind, and sky, help us mend a person's life!"_

_A shining yellow orange chakra surrounded their hands and grew, covering their bodies. Hinata was also being covered in the blinding chakra while she slept, unaware of what was happening to her. A big flash of light came and went as everything seemed to go back to normal. In the middle of the forest lay Kai and Tenten, unconcious and low on chakra. Minoru, and Hitoshi found them not long after and took them back to the pack._

_They thought it hadn't worked and wanted to repeat it, but Minoru told them not to, for it might kill them the next time. Kai refused his request and wanted to repay the debt, but Tenten had not tried it since. Since Tenten would not help her, Kai stopped her pestering and went on living a normal life with her pack._

_What they didn't know was that the jutsu had worked and Hinata had woken up as wolf. She had yelped when she saw herself in the mirror. Hinata was in total shock and confusion. She wanted to know what had happened to her. But after her first day as a she-wolf and having no success in returning back into a human, she gave in._

_She had managed to live a few days in the Hyuga Manor as a wolf, but Neji had caught her scarfing down her food. Thinking she was a stray dog stealing Hinata's food, he booted her out on the streets, instead of killing her like he probably would have when he was younger. _**(A/N: Yes, he has been accepted into the Main Branch.)**_ He thought the dog had jumped through the window and had ravaged his cousins food since the window was completely ajar when he walked in. He wasn't worried about Hinata since Ino had told him that she was on a month long mission with Shino, Sai, and Shikamaru. _

_He was unaware of the fact that Hinata had declined the offer of going on the mission and was the animal he had thrown out of the Hyuga Manor. _

* * *

Hinata now stepped fully into the street and carefully walked down the road. She stopped dead when she sensed a faint chakra coming toward her, increasing as it came closer. She quickly dashed forward, not wanting to be caught. She looked behind her and saw three ninja running toward her with long wire lasso's with handles at the end in their hands.

She surged on, her dainty paws lightly touching the ground and her legs churning as she continued to gain speed. She was repulsed and terrified at the thought of having those thin, strong wires tightening around her neck. She stretched her neck out further as she tried to go even faster as she sensed that the ninja were still gaining ground.

"We won't lose her this time!" Kotetsu shouted as he raced after the fleeting she-wolf. What had happened was that the three never really went to the Hokage, but hid on top of a building, had masked their chakra, and kept quiet as they waited for Hinata to leave her hiding spot. As soon as she had, they lept from the building and have started their game of cat and mouse once more.

She made a sharp right turn as she continued to run for her life. Hinata soon spotted a large boulder with various rocks surrounding it. She gained speed once more before leaping over the boulder and landing on a few rocks. She gave out a painful yelp as a sharp, pointed rock dug deeply into the pad of her left paw. She clambered down the rocks and walked a few feet away. She stopped dead. In front of her was acres of forest, no city or village, but a dark eerie forest. She heard the three ninja shouting as they came toward the source of her safety.

She turned around though, not wanting to venture into the forest. She uttered a small yelp as she felt the throbbing pain of her pad as she had planted her left paw on the ground. Looking up and staring at the large boulder that blocked her view of the village, she suddenly felt power and bravery surge through her. She wasn't about to let a bloody pad stop her from escaping the ninja who were trying to capture her. Right now, to her, it was life or death.

She sprang forward, ignoring the aching pain of her paw as she continued to gain speed. When she was a few feet away from the boulder, her hind legs lowered before she lept into the air.

"I heard something! She's behind that boulder!" Raido shouted as his comrades ran up to him. They all silently jumped upward toward the large rock.

But their eyes widened in shock when they saw the she-wolf above them, completely clearing the large mass of rock. They turned around in mid-air and returned to the earthy surface, their faces still holding their startled expressions.

Hinata stumbled as her paws slammed against the ground, her bloody paw giving out from the pain and weakness. She struggled to get up, to only have her left leg give out from under her once more. She wimpered sadly as she glanced at her paw forlornly, blood still trickling out of her cracked pad with a thick layer of dried up blood surrounding the wound. Sand, dirt, and small pebbles stuck greedily to the sticky liquid. If nothing was done about it, it could easily become infected.

As she was about to lick her wound, she felt something encircling around her neck. It tightened. Fear and panic struck her at the realization that she had been caught. Her fearfulness grew as two more cords of wire silently fastened themselves tightly around her neck.

The three ninja stood in front of her, silently evaluating her. She also looked them over. She recognized two of the three immediately. They were Kotetsu and Izumo. They were both the Hokage's assistants and were also the gate guards. They didn't seem to recognizer her. The third ninja was a mystery to her. She had seen him a few times, but didn't really know him. His name was Raido, as from what Kotetsu had just called him. He had brown spiky hair and a scar that ran across his face. She whined loudly and looked down from their burning gaze.

It was quiet for a few moments before Hinata shot up unexpectedly in an attempt to escape. But it was all in vain, because even though she had taken them by suprise, they acted quickly and held onto the handles of the wire lassos as she tried to escape. She soon gave in and slumped to the ground, the pain in her paw stretching up her leg. The wire cord had tightened angrily around her neck, choking her even as she stopped her futile struggles. She coughed and panted as looked up mournfully at them.

Then she thought of something, but was completely repulsed by the idea.

How could she bite a person? She had never done it before. She looked up at Izumo quietly before lunging and clamping her jaws on his arm, slowly sinking her fangs into his flesh, albeit reluctantly. A grunt was heard and Hinata wimpered in pain as Izumo clouted her fine head viciously before flinging her to the ground. He grabbed his hand in agony and pain. She lay on her side, panting rigorously as Hinata looked up at Izumo through half-lidded eyes.

"So, this is what has been causing everyone trouble?" Raido asked, an amused smile on his face as he stared at Hinata. He looked at Izumo with a cheeky grin, who at the moment wasn't looking at him, but paying attention to his bleeding arm.

"How could such an innocent looking animal be claimed as a thief?" Kotetsu asked, looking at Hinata with concern on his face, ignoring the sudden attack she pulled on Izumo.

"Don't let looks fool you Kotetsu. Come on, lets bring her to the Hokage and we'll see what she wants done with her." Izumo replied, glaring lightly at the she-wolf.

"I think someone should carry her she doesn't look like she's able to walk." Raido observed as he stared somewhat sympathetically at the wounded she-wolf.

"The pad of her left paw is gravely injured and looks to be very well susceptible to infection and some of her ribs are showing." Kotetsu reported as he examined her critically.

"Don't worry girl, we'll help you." he murmured, stroking her neck fur. He suddenly felt a thick sticky fluid on his hand. He looked at his hand before his eyes widened. Blood covered his hand and dripped from it as he looked on in horror. He then turned his attention to her neck to see that the wire cords were burying themselves into her flesh. "Izumo...we must take her to Tsunade, and quick. The wires are cutting into her skin." he replied before pulling out a kunai and snapping the cords and pulling them off her neck.

"I'll carry her." Izumo said before stepping up and lifting her gently over his shoulder.

"But-"

"I'm not mad at her, I can't be. I can tell she never really meant to bite me. It was only out of fear, in fact I don't think this little angel has ever bitten anyone in her life." Izumo said gently as he stared at Hinata who was still panting with her eyes closed, on the brink of unconciousness. She only whimpered in pain before everything became black.

But before she slipped into unconciousness her thoughts rang out in a cry of plea, hoping someone could hear her. _'Please...please help me. Somebody...anybody.' _Her head falling limp against Izumo's shoulder as he, along with Raido and Kotetsu raced to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Kai awoke with a start. She looked arround her, panic and worry were imprinted into her eyes as they danced arround frantically like a fox trying to get out of a trap that it knew it couldn't escape from. She looked up at her sister whose attention was, at the moment, directed at the three sleeping cubs a few feet away from them. "Tenten." she stated, still in her wolf form.

Tenten turned to her sister in slight shock but soon regained her normal calm expression. But when she saw her sisters worried eyes, she grew serious. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's Hinata...our jutsu...it worked." Kai said steadily, picking over her words carefully.

Tenten smiled at this. Their plan had worked, Hinata was now a wolf. But her happiness was short-lived when she saw that Kai still held her worried expression. "She..when she became a wolf...she never learned to turn back into a human...she...she's been roaming the streets for about a month or so...living off scraps of food and the like." Tenten gasped at this.

Why? Why had this happened to someone as sweet as Hinata. She looked at her sister, hoping their was more detail. "People...have complained and a few ninja have now caught her...I don't know what they are going to do...but Hinata is in a critical condition." At hearing this Tenten's eyes widened in horror at the sudden tragedy that had befallen her friend.

It was quiet before a few moments before Tenten looked directly into her sisters eyes, her eyes filled with sadness and desperation. "We must do something! We've got to help her!" Tenten burst out, looking at her sister with tears tinting her eyes.

Kai looked up at her sister with a hardened face of determination and anger. She stood up from her position and transformed into her human form. She stared intently at her sister. "We will, were going to Konoha...now." she stated.

Tenten agreed by nodding her head but stopped short. She stared down at the three cubs that their brother had given them to watch over. She looked up at her sister with a questioning glance. "But what about the pups?" she asked anxiously.

"They'll be coming with us. We'll recruit some other people to help us too." Kai said as she walked over to her sister, bent down and scooped the sleeping Miyako and Sumiko into her arms. Both cubs snuggled into Kai's embrace, still asleep, before becoming still once more.

"Wouldn't they be in danger?" Tenten asked.

"That's why we're with them, remember were the baby-sitters and we promised to protect these kids with our lives." Kai said, looking over her shoulder and smirking in reassurance before turning her head arround and walking forward once again.

Tenten looked down at Ryu before gently scooping him into her arms before catching up with her sister. She slowed her pace slightly as a wave of realization flung itself against her body. She was going back to Konoha...Konoha...where all her friends used to be. Who would she see? What has changed? She shook away her thoughts before silently racing up to catch up with Kai once more.

* * *

They both set down the three pups at the entrance of Lellori and Kyashi's cave before walking in. Kyashi was the other pack healer next to Lellori. She was especially rare though, being a pure albino she-wolf. Her fur was white and dazzling like Tenten's but Kyashi's pelt looked much smoother and softer, her fur long and her tail plumy. And though Kyashi had red eyes, she wasn't blind, her pink pupils never missing anything. Both were the wisest ones in the pack, given the ability to speak with the pack's ancestors. From their ancestors they learned more herbs and wisdom which they both put into use. Both were known to travel together and retrieve specific herbs that nobody was able to create in the forest. This caused them to be at risk for exposure of their true forms, but both looked normal enough to be considered as humans.

"Lellori." Kai called as she continued to walk deeper into the den. The farther they walked the more herbs and vials of remedies surrounded them. They soon saw the sleek gray fur of Lellori, who at the moment seemed to be rearranging some pultices and leaves among the slabs and crevices of rock.

Feeling a presence, Lellori turned around and smiled gently at Kai and Tenten, holding a well fastened pultice in her mouth. She turned around and set the pultice on a slab of rock before turning and looking back at them. "What can I do for you?" she asked, her soft voice weaving through Kai and Tenten's ears like silk. "We have come to ask if you and Tsuki would join us on a mission." Kai explained as she stared calmly at the pack's healer; Kyashi wasn't around, her scent stale to Tenten's senses.

Lellori stared curiously at them both, but decided to not yet ask questions. She looked around her, deciding that she had nothing important to do, she nodded her head. "Ok, I'll come, and I'm sure my little sister would be delighted to join us." she replied angelically.

Kai nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning around to leave the cave, Tenten following with Lellori at her side. They walked out of the den and toward a large tree where a group of wolves were feasting on the carcass of a doe. In the mass of moving fur, the three of them easily recognized the large wild-furred tail of Tsuki who was burrowing her head into the female deer's stomach, greedily gobbling any organs she found appetizing. "Tsuki." Tsuki recognized her sisters soft, serene voice and stopped her ravenous indulgence in the doe's insides.

At that moment, a wolf roughly nudged her out of the way, causing her head to slip out of the carcass and her body to crash unceremoniously on the ground. She quickly got up and glared at the group of feasting wolves. "What was that for?" she growled indignantly, blood splattered all over her face and an anime vein popping out of her head as she cursed them angrily in an animated fashion. Lellori and Tenten laughed lightly at the comedic scene while Kai smiled at Tsuki's ignorance.

At hearing the laughter, she turned around and stared at the perpatrators, about to give anyone a beating to whoever laughed at her. But only smiled and let out a happy bark at seeing her friends Kai and Tenten. She walked over to them with a toothy grin. "What's up guys?" she asked sheepishly as she grinned, revealing bloody teeth. At the sight Kai and Tenten fell to the floor in utter laughter at the sight of Tsuki. Lellori smiled at her sister. "We were wondering if you would like to join us for a mission?" Tsuki's ears perked up at this. "Sure! I'd love to!" she said happily as she looked at Kai and Tenten, only to frown when she saw them still laughing.

The two soon settled down and Kai stood up and called out two names. "Itsumi, Hatsuka." she called as she continued to wait for an answer, still chuckling lightly.

After a few minutes, two wolves began walking toward them. Hatsuka and Itsumi were sisters and very good friends of Tenten and Kai, but mainly Kai. Hatsuka was the oldest and Itsumi was the youngest. Even though the two were sisters, they didn't act or look anything alike.

Itsumi was a black she wolf with a dark blue face and the color stretched to her mid back, four dark blue socks, **(A/N: No, once again I don't mean literal socks**.**) **and the tip of her tail was a dark blue. She also had sky-blue eyes. Itsumi was the gentler and kinder one of the duo and incredibly generous and caring toward others. But one wrong mistake or a hurt friend, will make enemies wish they had never met her. When she becomes angry, her sweet temper turns into a fiery personality with a stubborn demeanor and will snap at whoever comes to close to her, which earned her the nickname "Coldsnap".

Hatsuka was a different matter. She was the more out-going and stubborn one of the duo. And unlike her sister, Hatsuka was a she-wolf with leader potential. But because of Hatsuka's stubborn and mocking personality, she usually takes the wrong road and usually finds herself in a mess of trouble. Also unlike her sister, Hatsuka is extremely talkative and judgemental and is not afraid to speak her mind or make fun of people in their faces. But when need be, she can be a caring and good friend. Even though Kai and Hatsuka have completely opposite personalities, they are the best of friends and would do anything for each other. But when Hatsuka is fighting someone, she is actually very calm and serious. She is a dark black-purple furred she-wolf with a white face mask, throat, chest, underbelly, and undertail. She also has four white socks. But her most prominent feature are her ruby-red eyes. Hatsuka is shockingly, only and inch or two shorter than Kazuko.

"What is it?" Hatsuka asked, truly interested as she looked curiously at her best friend.

Itsumi just kept quiet and waited for what Kai was going to say. "We were wondering if you would be able to spare some time and join us on a mission?" Kai asked.

Hatsuka looked at her questioningly before smiling. "Sure. We got time, we'll go. Right Itsumi?" she said, turning to look at her sister. Itsumi nodded her head in approval as she smiled at Kai.

"Alright, it's settled, we must leave now if we are to reach Konoha before sunset." Kai said as she walked over toward Kyashi and Lellori's den where the wolf-pups still lay sound asleep. Kai picked up Ryu gently and Tenten picked up Miyako. Lellori looked on in shock, having an idea of what they were up to. "You're bringing the pups on the mission?" Lellori whispered disapprovingly as she looked at the sisters.

Tenten looked down at Miyako, who was cradled in her arms and sleeping peacefully. She looked up at Lellori with a serious expression on her face, her eyes portraying the fact that she seemed to understand what Lellori was thinking. "Lellori, we were given these pups so we can watch over them, and that is just what were going to do. The mission is to return to Konoha and help a friend who is in critical condition. And we must leave as soon as possible." Tenten replied solemnly.

The others soon understood the importance of the mission and nodded their heads in acceptance. Lellori stooped down and picked up Sumiko with her one arm, suprisingly cradling the little pup with ease. "Alright, lets move." Tenten commanded before quickly leaping away, the others following closely behind.

Tenten looked onward as they all quietly jumped from tree to tree. She was going home...home...home to Konoha. She couldn't believe this. She might see Sakura and Ino again. Along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, and Shino. But what she was really hoping for was that she wouldn't run into Neji or Lee. No, no that wouldn't be good.

She looked up at the sun that shown through the trees and sighed. _'Don't worry Hinata, we're coming. Like I said...I will always return.'_ Tenten thought as she fell into stride with her sister. Tenten was returning home.

* * *

-Wooo! ok now that was a long chapter! but i felt that was all worth it. tell me what you think. Plz review! the next chapter will be about Hinata's fate and Tenten and Kai's group and their arrival in Konoha. Will anyone recognize her? Next chapter will come soon! I promise! Since I got a week off for Thanksgiving vacation! Wooo! Again PLZ REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed this!-


	14. Chapter 14:Hinata's rescue!

-Ok, in this chapter, I will not reveal anything. You will just have to read and find out what this chapter is about. I know I'm being mean, so please forgive me. *big grin* But I also have a request for all of the people who are reading this, that I hope it won't be any trouble to give 5 or more reviews. Admit it, everyone needs them. Hahaha! well anyway on with the story. O and this has been updated because I wasn't satisfied with how i first wrote it. But Plz enjoy!-

Homecoming

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

The crackling of leaves was heard as various feet crunched mercilessly on their frail bodies. The forest looked on quietly as it watched a group of wolves running in its depths. "We're almost there." Kai announced as she continued to run, Ryu still fast asleep in her arms. Itsumi and Hatsuka were quiet as they ran on the outside with Lellori, Tsuki, and Tenten in-between. Miyako and Sumiko were also fast asleep.

They had been traveling for quite awhile. Tenten had been upset when Kai announced that they wouldn't be able to reach Konoha in a day because of the pups. It was now 9:00 am and they were all traveling at a decent pace since the pups were having their nap and shouldn't be awakened until the afternoon. **(A/N: They are all in their wolf forms, so they are carrying Miyako, Sumiko, and Ryu by gently gripping the scruff of their neck with their teeth.) **

* * *

After an hour of rigorous running and leaping, they had finally reached Konoha. At least 10 feet away from the gate. Tenten was shocked to see the gate wide open, practically asking them to just walk in. "Tenten, do they normally have the gate open like this?" Lellori asked uncertainly as she stared at it. Tenten shook her head as she looked at Konoha's gates in complete puzzlement.

"Well, lets go. Who cares if the gates are open?" Kai said before running at the gate, the others darting to her side. But they all stopped when they heard a loud growl from behind them.

"Wait, we should at least enter through Konoha undetected before we reach the Hokage; there may be traps and I don't plan on risking Minoru and Kazuko's pups." Lellori advised, staring at Kai like she was a complete idiot for not thinking about the safety of themselves and the pups. Kai looked over and glared lightly at the three-legged she-wolf before slowly fading, becoming completely invisible.

"Fine, hurry up and lets go." she said impatiently as the others also became unseen to the human eye and their chakra undetectable to any ninja. Kai was about to run forward before something lightly tugged on her tail. She growled before turning around only to see Itsumi looking at her, her light blue eyes filled with worry.

Even though the wolves were invisible, they were able to see each other and sense where they were because of their scent and body heat. But the main reason was because in olden times it was said that the wolves in a pack were most always willing to put their lives on the line for one another. This trust would cause them to see their pack members at all times when they were around one another, or when a pack members were seperated from one another, one would howl to the other and the other would be able to find out where that wolf is, who the wolf is, and what condition they are in. But when that happens, both wolves will be unable to defend themselves for up to two minutes, susceptible to any attack coming their way.

Itsumi turned her head and pointed her head in the direction of the other wolves. Kai looked in Itumi's direction, her gaze falling on the three pups. They had not become invisible, except Sumiko, since Lellori had gotten the little pup to stay invisible. Kai walked over to them, her demeanor falling to a calmer state. She stood in front of Tenten, who's mouth was gently clutching Miyako from the scruff of her neck. Kai bent down and touched noses with the sleeping pup. She moved on and did the same with Ryu, Hatsuka awkwardly clutching him in her mouth as he also slept peacefully.

"Ok, now we can go." Kai said before walking toward the gates, forgetting the purpose of rushing in. The others followed at her side. They soon passed through the gates unnoticed and were now in Konoha's village.

"Wow Tenten, this is where you used to live? Everything looks so nice and peaceful-looking." Istumi said as everyone looked around them in interest, all except Kai and Tenten. "Well, everything does look the same." she replied as they continued to walk toward the Hokage's tower, only giving short glances of everything around her.

After a few minutes or so, they arrived at the Hokage Tower. Everyone walked up to the steps, but when they reached the long hall that spiraled round and round, supposedly leading to the Hokage's office, they stopped their quiet pace when they saw that Kai had abruptly stopped walking. She looked behind her and stared at the others, her face covered in seriousness. "No matter what happens, don't let anyone touch the pups and protect them with your life." Kai said.

"Ya, I thought you two were the ones to do that?" Hatsuka grumbled. Kai turned around, her lip lifted to reveal sharp pointy teeth. "We're all doing that." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Wait." Tenten replied as she walked up to her sister, staring her straight in her emerald depths. "I don't think we should go into the Hokage's office like _this_."

"But if we go in there and we aren't invisible we'd make a scene." Istumi replied, befuddlement heavy in her voice.

"That's exactly what I want." Tenten said a smirk forming on her lips. Kai also smirked and nodded her head at her sister's idea.

But Tenten's smirk faded when she sensed something. "What is it?" Tsuki asked, looking at her friend in concern. "I sense Hinata's chakra over there behind that door." Tenten said as she pointed her nose in the direction of Hinata's faint chakra signature. Tenten and Kai ran and slammed into the door, knocking it off its hinges. The door fell to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Hinata jolted awake at the sound, a sudden pain shooting through her leg as she awoke. She then looked around her and remembered that she was in an iron-bar cage with a keylock. She looked out of the cage and saw a group of wolves a few feet away from her.

Hinata paused when she laid her eyes on the white she-wolf. She only new one white she-wolf and that was Tenten. She shook her head in disbelief, there was no way that that was Tenten. But she couldn't help but wonder if it was her.

She began to stand but the searing pain in her paw returned once more causing her to whimper in dismay as she laid back on the ground. "Hinata?" a voice asked. She looked up and was shocked to see Tenten and Kai standing in front of her in their human forms, the other wolves crowding around the cage, all of them also in their human forms. Her eyes widened at how different Tenten looked. **(A/N: Tenten is wearing her twin buns. XD Her clothing apparel is described in the chapter before this one. Will explain Kai's appearence later.)** Kai also looked different. "Tenten, Kai...is it really you?" she asked meekly as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"Yes Hinata, it's us. Why are you still hurt?" Tenten asked, staring sadly at the infected paw and the lacerations on her neck. She had a few scratches and her coat looked unkept and dirty. She looked incredibly weak, her rib bones showed, to the point where Tenten was able to count each one. She put her hand on Hinata's forehead, causing the caged she-wolf to wince in pain. She felt a slight lump on Hinata's head, but that was not what shocked her, Hinata had a high fever and also noticed that she was panting heavily now.

Tenten soon grew angry. Why weren't Konoha medics in here helping Hinata and healing her. "Have they done anything for you?" Kai seethed angrily, obviously thinking the same thing as Tenten. The other wolves looked angry as well. Hinata looked up at Kai and nodded her head. "Yes, they have brought me food and water, but I couldn't eat the food...my stomach ached so horribly but I drank all the water that was offered to me." she said, looking at the empty water dish and the untouched food in disdain. "What about people to come and heal you?" Tenten growled out in deep anger. She hated the way Hinata was being treated. Konoha was never known to treat their patients like this, even their enemies. "I was left alone yesterday as punishment for biting Izumo." Hinata said.

Tenten looked at Hinata in complete shock while Kai had a smug grin on her face. "Good job." Kai said proudly, the other wolves nodding their heads in agreement.

Hinata looked up in utter confusion as Tenten roughly nudged her sister in the gut. She looked back at Hinata, "When are the medics coming to heal-" she was about to ask but both grew rigid when a loud gasp was heard. They looked at the doors entrance to see three medic nins standing there in total shock.

They were unable to recognize Tenten since all three were in their wolf forms, but Hinata was able to see them in their human forms. A trick they learned from Hitoshi. But when they looked over at the medics, they lost their human forms completely. Kai looked back at Tenten and nodded as she stepped forward with the other joining her, angry growls errupting from her throats. The medics backed away slowly before one shouted, "Wolf! Wolf! Hokage-sama!" before they all ran for the Hokage's office.

Kai ran after them and easily caught up with them, clamping her jaws around one medic's throat, blood splurting everywhere as she punctured the big vein that gave life. Itsumi and Tsuki joined in the chase and both had killed the other medic nins. Kai licked the blood from her muzzle greedily, enjoying the metallic taste on her tongue.

She pricked her ears when a voice was heard down the hall. The other two had heard it also, whimpers and whines. The pups. They left the dead bodies and raced back into the room where Hinata had been held captive.

Tenten had already gotten Hinata out of her cage, seeing that the keylock was on the floor, destroyed beyond repair. Tenten was now watching over her as Lellori healed the infected wound on Hinata's pad, who was unconious at the moment. Hatsuka looked helplessly at the cause of the many whines and whimpers. Itsumi and Tsuki walked over to Hatsuka and helped her quiet down Ryu, Sumiko, and Miyako. Kai walked up to her sister.

"I'll carry her, we still have to see the Hokage." she replied. Tenten looked a her sister and nodded her head, smiling lightly in thanks before turning to look at Lellori, who had stopped healing Hinata. "I have healed her injuries, but she will have to grow healthy again on her own." she stated as stepped away from Hinata.

Kai walked over and shouldered the unconcious she-wolf onto her back. "Ok, lets go." she said. Tenten nodded and turned into her human form, Lellori and Kai following after her. The others noticed, grabbed the pups and hurried after them.

* * *

"Tsunade, do you think the medics are in trouble?" Shizune asked worriedly, recalling the various screams and cries for help that had been heard down the hall. "Nah, that wolf Kotetsu and Izumo brought in was said to be a total softy, besides I don't think that wolf could do much in her state." Tsunade said matter-of-factly.

But their conversation stopped dead when the door suddenly opened to reveal a beautiful young brown bun-haired woman walk into the room, a large tan wolf accompanying her. Tsunade was shocked when she saw the other wolf they had found on top of the wolf's back, unconcious. Four other wolves also walked in, three of them each carrying a wolf pup.

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes grew also at recognizing who the young woman was, who at the moment was also staring at them wide-eyed. It was Tenten. "Tenten?" Shizune asked as she stared at the long lost Konoichi in utter shock, unsure if this was the girl they thought it was.

At hearing Tenten's name, Kai began to growl at them, her tail lifted up proudly. "Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked, staring wide-eyed at her long-time idol in suprise.

Kai's growling grew as she lowered her head in attack. "Don't sister. I know them." Tenten said looking down at the large she-wolf, who at the moment looked about ready to kill these people. Kai looked up at her sister in annoyance before losing her offensive stance, although she continued to growl lowly.

The tan wolf suddenly poofed, the smoke disappearing to reveal a woman with shining straight, blonde hair with various lighter and darker blonde highlights that had been caused by the sun. Strands of hair fell near her eyes and the sides of her cheeks. It was a little below shoulder length and was layered. Her skin was tanner than Tenten's, her body also looking lithe and athletic. Tsunade and Shizune's eyes grew larger when they saw the large scar on her forehead that was in the shape of an X. They both tore their gaze away to look into her piercing forest-green orbs. She glared at them defiantly, holding Hinata's limp wolf body in her arms.

"Kaikatsu Uchiha...the holder of the Ten-Tailed Wolf." Shizune replied. Tenten watched quietly as the three looked at one another tensely.

"Your damn right I am." she seethed, hating how they spoke and looked at her as if she was from another planet.

"Tenten, I'm glad you have come back to Konoha." Tsunade smiled, ignoring the Uchiha's rude comment.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but I have not come back for that reason. I have come back for this one." she replied, walking over and gently grabbing Hinata's body from Kai's arms. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you get her out? And why have you brought her to me." Tsunade asked, her smile now a frown as she looked suspiciously at Tenten.

"Well how do you think? Our teeth of course!" Hatsuka spoke up as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tsunade looked puzzled as she looked at the brown-red haired woman staring at her like a complete moron. Her frown deepened.

"Why the hell are you here anyway? Where is the Third?" Kai asked glaring distastefully at the two women.

Tsunade's frown lessened as she grabbed her head and let out a sad soft sigh, her tough demeanor fully diminished. She looked up at Tenten and Kai, sadness and hurt in her eyes. "The Third is dead..." she replied, her voice struggling not to waver. "He was killed by Orochimaru."

Tenten and Kai lowered their heads in sadness at the news of the fact that the wonderful man Tenten had looked up to was dead. The room grew increasingly silent as Tenten walked up to Tsunade with the unconcious animal in her arms.

She watched Tenten as she set the unconcious she-wolf a few feet from her desk so she could see. Shizune noticed in suprise that all of the wolf's wounds were no longer seen and her coat looked glossy and soft. "You don't recognize her?" Tenten asked in mild shock as she looked up at her long-time idol.

Tsunade shook her head in befuddlement. "Lellori, would you mind helping me?" Tenten asked, waiting patiently as a tall young women walked toward her.

She was slightly taller than Tenten, her body thin and athletic-looking. Her face looked angelic-like as she stepped forward, creamy skin adorning her body. Beatiful gray-blue hair and dazzling saphire-blue eyes were part of her perfect-like appearence. Although she was still young, her eyes and soft expression showed wisdom and knowledge beyond her years.

She gave the waking cub in her arms to Tenten, Sumiko's blurry blue eyes staring curiously at her aunt. Tsunade looked fondly at the little pup in Tenten's arms, before returning her gaze to stare at the women kneeling beside the she-wolf.

Lellori looked Hinata over before placing the palms of her hands over Hinata's chest. She quietly whispered something that was inaudible to Tsunade and Shizune's ears, before becoming silent once more as golden chakra began to engulf her hands. It soon spread and covered the she-wolf.

Everyone recoiled and tried to cover their eyes as a large flash of yellow-gold light errupted from the golden chakra. The golden chakra soon disappeared to reveal a girl in the place of the wolf. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as she recognized who it was, Shizune letting out a gasp as she looked on.

"Hi...Hinata?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, this is Hinata Hyuga. Me and my sister have given her the power of a wolf and most of the benefits that come with it. We feel she deserves it for keeping our true identity hidden for these two years. We intend to take her back with us and train her." Tenten explained, her voice calm though her tense, curt-like words were not hidden from the Hokage's ears.

Tsunade's face grew hardened at what Tenten said. She looked at the missing-nin with an angry frown forming on her lips. "I'm sorry Tenten, but I cannot let that happen. She belongs here with her friends and family, same as you." She replied, her voice softening as she looked into Tenten's eyes, the white she-wolf knowing that Tsunade was silently begging her to stay. This made her stiffen in response from the meaning behind the Hokage's words, "I'm sorry Tsunade, I couldn't fully return here. I've made new friends...and I don't think I am wanted here."

Tsunade looked intently at the konoichi, not understanding her words. But before anything else could be said, the door to Tsunade's office opened up, a ninja walking in casually with his eyes closed, apparently in a good mood. He opened his eyes when he sensed various chakra in the room, his eyes widening in suprise and confusion as he looked at all of the women staring at him; but his eyes grew wider when they landed on Tenten, whose back was to him.

"Tenten?" he choked out as he looked at the beautiful young konoichi.

She tore her gaze from Hinata's form as she recognized a voice she knew so well. She turned around, her eyes becoming saucers and a smile taking over her expression when her eyes landed on the man who gazed at her in shock and happiness.

* * *

-Hahahaha! I left a cliffy. Yes this has been changed around a bit to make the story more easy to progress through. Hope you like this chapter and once again, plz review. And remember, when you R&R my stories, I R&R yours. :) so please review. I mean, you guys read and fav, but you never review. BUT PLZ R&R! YOU WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY :D-


	15. Chapter 15:Home

-Alright, geez took me long enough. hahaha! well I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I promise to make this chapter worth it. And I must give special thanks to **kitten9322 **for encouraging me to continue in writing more chapters for this story. Thnx kitten9322! You were a big help. Well thanx for all those who are reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter.-

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Home

* * *

It grew quiet as Tenten and the man continued to stare at each other in shock. "No way." he whispered, his eyes turning into a fond expression as he noticed how much she had grown.

Her suprise turned to joy as she continued to look at the man. Although after a few moments she couldn't take the silence any longer, the happiness in her heart ready to burst. "Asuma-sensei!" she cried racing over and giving the man a hug she knew he wouldn't forget.

* * *

His eyes widened as her body crashed into his, but he began to relax as he hugged the young konoichi back. She lifted her head and gazed into his brown eyes.

His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"I've gotten stronger." she replied, her words sounding childish as she continued to look up at Asuma. "I'm sure you have. The Third would be proud." he said, putting his hand on her head lovingly, as how a father would treat his daughter.

A sad smile formed onto her face at the name of The Third. She remembered when she was younger and when Asuma would train with her when The Third wouldn't be there to train her. As time went on, she grew to think of Asuma as the father she never had, even when she was put on Team Gai, he would still train with her and try to spend as much time with her as he could. If she had never trained with or known The Third Hokage, she would have never met Asuma. She smiled, silently thanking the old man that had given her happiness, even in the worse times.

"A-hem!" Tsunade huffed, coughing slightly as she struggled to get Asuma and Tenten's attention. As she did this a sudden idea popped into her head.

Asuma and Tenten snapped out of their reunion and walked over to the Hokage's desk. "You asked for me Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Yes. But first-" she stated, turning her gaze on Tenten. "Tenten, I have a proposition for you." The young konoichi kept quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to return to Konoha, we all do. And I understand if you don't. But, what if you were to still live in the woods, just not so far from here." she replied, staring intently at Tenten who looked suprised at Tsunade's suggestion. Kai glowered angrily at Tsunade, unsure if this was a trap or not. The other wolves looked at each other anxiously, wondering how Minoru would think of this. "I don't know Tsunade, it's not up to me." she said, looking at the woman with unsure eyes.

"Then who's is it?"

"Mine." a deep voice answered. Everyone turned to look at the door to see Minoru, Kazuko, Hitoshi, and Taro. The four walked up to Tsunade's desk to stand beside Tenten. Kazuko glanced over at her cubs and let out a sigh of relief as she saw that none of them were harmed.

"And who are you?" Tsunade asked staring quizzically up at the young man.

"I am shocked you don't remember me Tsunade-sama. I am Minoru Uchiha, older brother of Tenten, Hitoshi, and Kaikatsu Uchiha." he explained, pointing to each person in turn. "I am the leader of the pack." he replied.

Her eyes widened at what he said. Asuma's eyes widened also at noticing the two Uchiha brothers. He also noticed to his suprise that Kaikatsu was in the room too, standing beside Tenten. He hadn't noticed her in the room until now.

"Huh. I thought you two were dead. But that doesnt matter now. I have told Tenten that maybe your pack could move closer to here, at least 10 miles away, so you might have your space when you need it and not be too far away from Konoha. It would be great to have you around. Your pack is welcome to this village anytime." She explained, staring intently at the calm-looking Uchiha. "So? Are you up for it?" she asked, not enjoying the silence that seemed to suffocate the room.

"I don't think we-" he began but was cut off by the voice of Asuma.

"I think you should all stay. Please Tenten, everyone misses you." Asuma said, his eyes pleading for her to comply.

Minoru turned to stare at the dark-haired man, deep in thought. He then turned his gaze to Tenten. "Tenten, if you wish to stay, we will agree to this arrangement." he stated. The anxiety left her eyes as she looked at her brother in shock. But the emotion vanished quickly as she turned to stare bravely at Tsunade. "We will stay." she said.

Tsunade smiled at the girl's decision, happy to have the young konoichi back.

Asuma also grew a big smile on his face as he stared lazily at the young woman he thought of as his daughter. Proud to see she was making decisions for herself, something she was hardly given a chance to do when she was younger.

"Good, then it's settled-"

"Wait, I will let this happen under three conditions." Minoru stated.

A frown began to form a thin line on Tsunade's lips as she stared at Minoru, waiting for him to continue. "What is it?"

"One: We will not wear Konoha headbands. Two: We do not want you to rank us, and Three: We do not want you to reveal our true identity to anyone in this village unless they already know."

"Deal." she replied quickly, glad that sake was not part of the deal. At the thought of sake she grabbed a bottle under her desk, pulled it in front of her face and chugged it down, watching the various wolves to see if they hungered for it, but luckily for her, none of them seem to show interest in the expensive sake, causing her to let out a cheeky grin.

"I also must say, please don't eat the Nara Clan's deer, and don't worry, you will be able to recognize them since they have the Clan symbol on their flanks." she warned, watching in satisfaction as all of the wolves nodded the heads in acknowledgement.

"Very well we will settle in as soon as possible." He replied walking out the door, the other wolves following behind him except for Kai and Tenten.

"Tenten, I am also wondering...would you like to return to Team Gai, or would you like to stay with Asuma's Team for a little while?" Tsunade asked, watching Tenten's paling face at the mention of her old team.

Tenten eyes grew wide, she had completely forgotten about Team Gai. What should she do? She was unsure if she was ready to return to her team after what had happened at the Chunin Exams. She sighed as she mumbled. "If you don't mind Tsunade-sama, I don't feel ready to return to my team. I'd feel better if I was on Asuma's team for awhile." she replied, Tsunade nodding her head in understanding. "Very well. You shall train with Team 10 for now."

"Um..Tsunade-sama, Team Gai is out on a mission at the moment and shouldn't be back in a week or a few days less." Shizune stated suddenly. The hokage nodded, "Of course, how could I forget," she replied, to which Shizune and Asuma sweatdropped at this, "But no matter she will be training with Team 10 anyway; guess you didn't have a choice anyway. But it's not like you needed options." she replied, smiling as if things had become a hell of a lot easier and less of a burden as to having Team Gai see their student so suddenly. Though the thought never occuring to Tsunade that she would have to eventually deal with the problem when Team Gai returned from their mission.

Tenten nodded her head in acknowledgement and smile slightly. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, but we must go now." she turned her head to gaze at Asuma, "We will see your team tomorrow at your training grounds-"

"Wait, sorry but Asuma that is what I wanted to talk to you about, your team will be training with Team 7 tomorrow at their training grounds. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Kai and Tenten nodded their head knowingly. They were about to leave when Tenten remembered Hinata. She turned to stare at the girl that was still unconciousl on the floor. "Tsunade-sama, you will take care of Hinata right?" she asked, her eyes hardening as she gazed at the Hokage.

Tsunade stood up, walked over and picked up the unconious Hyuga. "She will be fine a few days. You may visit her tomorrow; she will be in the hospital."

Tenten nodded her head before leaving, Kai at her side. Asuma had already left.

"Wait Tenten, Kaikatsu I have a request for you. A mission more like.." Tsunade called, a mischeviously evil glint in her eye as they walked back to her desk. Tenten grew scared when she saw Tsunade's expression, frightened of what 'mission' she had in mind. Kaikatsu eyebrow quirked up as she stared in befuddlement at the way this old grandma was acting. **(A/N: Hahaha! couldn't resist.)**

"Well in less than three days the Kazekage will be coming along with others of Suna. We are to hold a party in the center of Konoha for the celebration of the new year. I want you two to sing some of the music, since my apprentices refuse to sing in front of their friends and I'm sure Hinata wouldn't be up to singing in front of thousands of people. And you may use whoever you wish and props will be provided for you if you need any. Up to two or three songs will suffice for the night, preferably three. I will also allow you the choice of music...unless its something dark then it won't work." Tsunade explained calmly as the girls looked at her wide-eyed like she was a psycho-path. Seeing their resistance caused a glimmer to spark in the old woman's eyes. "And if you refuse to do this...you will certainly regret it." She stated, glaring menacingly at both girls, causing them to shudder under her intimidating gaze, even Kai was becoming creeped out by the 'psyco-path stare' she thought that Tsunade was using on them. _'I'm shocked that she didn't seem to treat her students like this when she asked.'_ Tenten thought, slightly envious of the apprentices of Tsunade for being treated special by the Hokage of all people.

"Umm, uh-uh sure Tsunade, sure we'll do it. We'll be going now." Tenten replied before hastily walking out of the Hokage's office with her sister in tow.

"Suna...huh..." Kaikatsu murmered, obviously deep in thought. Tenten turned to look at her sister quizzically before she figured out what Kai was probably thinking about, causing a smirk to form on The Weapon Mistress's face. But her smirk faded when she thought of the 'mission' they had just been assigned. "I can't believe we have to do this." Tenten muttered as she covered her face with the palm of her hand in embarrassment and annoyance at having to do such a task.

"I know me neither." Kai replied emotionlessly, still in deep thought.

Tenten sighed unhappily. "Oh well, at least it couldn't get any worse. Right?" she asked herself as they exited the Hokage tower and decided to take an empty route back into the woods so they wouldn't be seen.

* * *

-Alright, finally! k guys hope you liked this chapter, although it was a bit boring, made the ending like that to give a little 'something' and hopefully bring gaara into this. hahaha! well anyway I'll be putting up a poll that will be asking what songs Tenten and Kai should use. And yes these will be various choices I had chosen specifically for Tenten and Kai, hopefully they will sound like something they would sing and voice-wise too. I need at least three songs so you will get to pick three songs. Hope that clears things up and i'd really like it if **ALL MY READER'S VOTE! PLZ! And if you don't like any of the songs you could PM me which three songs u think would fit Tenten and my character. XD **and the next chapter will be about Tenten meeting up with Asuma's team, maybe put a flashback in it about Tenten and Asuma. AND NO! they aren't goin' to be a couple. It's a more father/daughter relationship with them because of her relationship with The Third. Well, anyway **PLZ REVIEW! I AM IN NEED OF SOME REVIEWS, U ALL MAKE ME SMILE WHEN MY READERS REVIEW! SO PLZ PLZ PLZ! REVIEW. Thnx and hope you enjoyed this chapter**.-


	16. Chapter 16:Feels like home:part 1

-Ok, haha! yay i'm updating more faster now...somewhat... haha! this week has been going by pretty smoothly. hahaha! well anyway this story will be about Tenten and Kai's time with Asuma's Team and Team 7. I also might add a song...maybe... :D-

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Feel's like home part 1

* * *

The next day Tenten and Kai walked through Konoha's gates extra early so they could visit Hinata without drawing attention from others.

Tenten looked around her as they continued on their short trek to the hospital, her eyes taking everything in. She smiled as they passed the theatre, remembering the time when she had gone their with Gai, Lee and Neji..._"No." _she thought to herself, shaking the memory out of her mind, not wanting to think of her old team at the moment. It just brought her so much pain when she thought of them, how she had loved them so dearly, even willing to lay her life down for them, but yet, they only hurt her heart in return, betraying their loyalty and friendship toward her.

She sighed sadly as she turned to look at her sister, who seemed to have a somewhat glazed look in her forest-green eyes.  
She was probably thinking of Suna...again. Ever since Tsunade had told them that the Kazekage and some ninjas of Suna were attending the festival, Kai had been extremly quiet, even when Miyako, Sumiko, and Ryu had walked and toppled all over her body. Even when Ryu playfully bit her tail, she still laid on the ground, staring off into the forest with her paws in front of her, completely ignoring the mischevious pup, who became disappointed when he got no reaction out of his aunt.

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind as she continued to look at her sister, a new curiosity burning in Tenten's eyes. "Kai?" she asked. She continued on when she noticed the foggy look in Kai's eyes was diminishing. "Do you still like Gaara?" she pondered.

"Yes...though I haven't seen him in a while, I still love him." she replied, the misty glow in her eyes stole her away once more. Tenten sighed once more. Maybe Kai didn't understand, the only memories Kai knew of Gaara was when she was around 5. She probably had no idea what he was like now, or when he was younger after she had left his life. It seemed like she was holding on to those memories in hopes of seeing him again, and not thinking of who he might be now.

More thoughts continued to flow through her mind as she continued to walk, not recognizing she was near the hospital until a hand pressed against her chest, keeping for from moving forward.

Tenten snapped out of her daze and lifted her gaze from the ground to look at her sister who was staring at her oddly. Tenten looked confused before she looked in front of her. Not even 3 in. away from her nose was the glass door to the hospital entrance. "You okay?" Kai asked as she stared curiously at her sister.

Annoyance burned in the pit of Tenten's belly. Kai had also been in a trance, and yet she easily seemed to snap out of her own little world and notice that the hospital was in sight. How could she have not noticed the door that she could have just slammed into? But the annoyance evaporated from her when she remembered that they come to see Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just dozed out a little. Come on, let go see Hinata." she replied, pushing through the door and walking up to the reception desk. When the two walked up to greet the woman behind the desk, they were shocked to see Shizune behind the counter.

The poor assistant looked tired. Her eyes looked ready to have sleep claim them, her body looked weak and haggard, as if she hadn't eaten in a few days, and yet her hair still lay flat and professional looking. Tenten looked about the hospital, noticing that there didn't seem to be any other medic nins around, the place seem vacant and quiet. Kai seemed to have noticed too because she was looking at Shizune questioningly.

A small smile flitted across her face as she recognized the two young konoichis standing in front of her. "Hinata is in room 108, it's just down the hall to the left." she stated knowingly, ignoring the look in Kai's deep green eyes. The two of them nodded before walking to the left and heading down the hall.

When they reached room 108, Kai grasped the knob and opened the door, the glazed misty look still in her eyes.

Now Tenten couldn't help but stifle a laugh now at how her sister was acting now. She was like a sleep-walker, seeming to do things she wasn't aware of. If Kai kept doing this Tenten wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. 'I love gaara.' _"Now that would take the cake." _Tenten thought as she continued to stare at her sister, hardly able to hold in her laughter any longer. But the feeling of enjoyment left her when she heard a stifled gasp come the room Hinata was resting in.

Kai's eyes snapped to a fiery emerald as she turned sharply to look into the room where the voice had came from. Tenten took a sharp breath when she recognized the three chakra signatures in the room with Hinata. She turned her head, her eyes widening in shock at the two men who sat by Hinata's bedside. Hinata was also staring at both women with equal shock, but a smile was gracing her lips as realization seeped into her body. But Hinata was not who Tenten was focusing on, it was the men who were also sharing her suprise at seeing one another. To her suprise she had noticed the two immediately, and smiled at the thought.

* * *

Kiba had changed quite a bit. He had obviously grown taller, taller than her anyway. He had also lost the thick jack and had replaced it with a thin, long-sleeve black jaket. His jacket was also opened slightly to reveal a fishnet undershirt. He also wore matching black ninja pants, forehead protector, and sandals with a kunai pack on his right leg. Kiba had also seemed to have lost his childish face, masculine features replacing his old immaturity, although his eyes had the same animal-like ferocity every Inuzuka carried in their blood. His hair had also become more spiky and unruly, but still looked soft enough to touch. **(A/N: Same as in Shippuden.)**

Her eyes widened slightly when she looked at Akamaru who was sitting next to Kiba. She was suprised at how much the dog had grown; he was huge. Muscle was easily visible under his thick, white wiry coat. But not only was he big, he had grown taller also, to the point where Kiba was probably able to ride on Akamaru's back. Like how a king would ride a horse. His muzzle had also jutted out quite a bit, giving him a _somewhat _wolf-like appearence. But it was obvious that Akamaru was a dog, his big floppy, furry ears framing his wolf-like face. **(A/N: Same as in Shippuden.)**

She turned her head and gave her attention to the next man, Shino. Her smile grew when she noticed that Shino was even more concealed than before. He was wearing a large, thick dark green-brownish jacket that reached his knees, the hood over his head which covered most of his face. He also had a puke green undershirt that reached halfway over his face, and covering part of his nose. But Tenten noticed that not only his face was covered but the emotions that he expressed would not be visible either. He also had matching ninja pants too; along with his choice of modest clothing. Black ninja shoes adorned his feet as he stared at her through his black-rimmed glasses, his eyes not visible to her own. To her own growing amusement at how he dressed, she noticed that he had no skin showing besides his face. Even the skin of his legs that weren't covered by the shoes or pants were dressed with wrappings, causing her eyes to sparkle in silent laughter. **(A/N: Same as in Shippuden.) **

"Shino...Kiba...Akamaru." she whispered, her new shock replaced with utter joy at seeing them, especially Kiba and Akamaru.

She had missed them ever since she had left Konoha. Even though they hadn't been on a team together they had still kept in touch, since they had been best friends ever since she was 5.

She had found Kiba to be a great friend, not only was he funny and rambunctious, he also had a caring and protective side that he only seemed to show toward Akamaru and his closest friends. As years had past for them and their friendship grew, they had grown to know each other more and be able to understand one another; well usually.

* * *

Kiba had tried to move on with his life when he had found out Tenten had left Konoha. It was very hard for him and every once in a while he would randomly think of her, trying to comprehend why she had left. It bothered him greatly, but he never expected his childhood friend to walk in with a dirty-blonde haired chick at her side while him, Shino, Akamaru were visiting Hinata in the hospital.

Tsunade had told them about Hinata yesterday and had explained that she was to stay in the hospital and possibly leave tomorrow. To his confusion, she did not explain what had happened to her but only told them she had been in critical condition.

He shook the shock away from his face and gave off a joyful, toothy grin at seeing his old friend again.

He would always recognize her, no matter what. Her eyes, in his opinion were what gave her away. He could never keep himself from smiling when she smiled. It brought content and happiness to his heart. Her eyes were a deep dark chocolate color, something he thought was unique. But he remembered how she would always complain how ordinary she looked, and how she wished to look different. He completely disagreed with her. He thought she was very beatiful for such natural features and had always told her that she was beatiful.

* * *

_Flashback _

_It was a bright, sunny day as beams of light tore through the shade, seeming to bring life, specifically to the park. The area was at least two acres, full of trees and bushes with lush grass. There was also a playground where young children could explore and adventure around through the various challenges the different types of equipment in the area held for them.  
But the favorite thing for every child that had visited the park were the swings. They would race over to the three swings, grab one with their small pudgy hands and clamber onto the seat, shifting in it before they felt comfortable enough. After they had that delima settled they would cry out to whoever family member that was with them to push the swing for them. They would giggle and cry out in laughter and pure joy as there parents would push them higher and higher until they would wail and cry for their parents to slow down, but in some cases other kids would tell them to stop and would try to propell themselves higher and higher, sometimes trying to see who can go the highest._

_In other words, ninja and normal children usually had a great time in the park._

_Kiba and Tenten were no acception that day. They both raced across the rough gravel of the concrete earth before passing onto the soundless, springy grass that seem to encourage them to go faster. They laughed joyfully as they passed the playground, heading for the hill that was in plain view to their eager eyes. _

_The hill itself was not all that big, it was about a minute walk up it. It also was not all that steep, in fact it had a gentle slope that allowed kids to climb up and tumble down without injuring or tiring themselves. At the top of it held a large oak tree that had loyally stood on that hill for who knows how long. It always brought shade on sunny days, and shielded most of the hill from a heavy downpour. _

_Tenten and Kiba would always hang around and play on that hill whenever they came to the park together. They had even named their special spot 'Oak Hill' and had 'claimed' the hill as their own. _

_Today wasn't any different for them. They scrambled up the hill, collapsing next to each other against the thick trunk of the oak tree. They turned to one another, panting lightly, their cheeks slightly rosy from their mad dash from Kiba's house to the park. They were lucky that noone occupied the large expanse of land today. They smiled at one another before Kiba tackled her to the ground._

_"RAAWWWRRR!" he roared playfully as they tumbled down the hill together, laughing all the while. Tenten got up and looked around, not seeing Kiba in sight._

_"No you don't!" Tenten shouted in suprise as she noticed that Kiba was running back up the hill, giving her a toothy grin, a habit he had taken to when he was happy. She ran up the hill, slowly catching up to Kiba's retreating form. When she thought she had gotten close enough she lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. He laughed as he playfully pushed her off his body, his legs flinging her a few feet away._

_A thump was heard as she hit the ground, rolling a little before her body lay still beside a small tree with a large puddle next to it. Worry began to grow in his heart as he raced over to her. "Tenten! Tenten are you ok? I'm sorry, it was an accident." he blurted out as he stared at the still form in front of him. He didn't think that he had thrown her that hard. Tears started to prick his eyes as he gazed sadly at his quiet friend. He bowed his head, letting the tears fall from his eyes as his face contorted into sadness and guilt. _

_But he grew quiet when a loud groan was heard. He remained quiet, waiting to see if his mind was playing tricks on him or anything of the sort. A low groan came again. He looked in suprise at Tenten's form as it started to move. His eyes widened as she turned her body and lifted her head to look at him through half-lidded eyes. "Hey Kiba, why are you crying? What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before looking up at him in concern.  
__He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes, which were beginning to sparkle as a cheeky grin rose up on his face._

_"Nothing, nothing, I'm just a little tired that's all." he replied, putting emphasis on his statement by yawning loudly. _

_She giggled lightly as she watched him. "Ok, we can rest here, I'm a little tired too." she agreed, crawling over to sit by the part of the tree where the puddle of water glinted slightly from the flashing sunlight. She stared at the sight unfolding in front of her in slight awe. She crawled over to the puddle, sat in front of it an looked into the clear water._

_She frowned slightly when her reflection appeared in the water as she continued to stare at herself. Kiba turned his head lightly to look at Tenten, curiosity sparking his eyes when he saw the frown that marred her face as she stared blankly at the puddle she was leaning over. _

_He walked over to her, kneeling beside her. "Whatcha' lookin' at?" he asked, looking at where her eyes were fixed on, and turned his gaze to the puddle where their reflection was._

_"Kiba, do you think-, do you think I look ordinary? Am I just an ordinary girl?" she asked, turning to stare at him. He looked at her questioningly._

_"I mean, I have normal brown eyes, and normal brown hair like all the normal people. I don't even seem to act like a ninja." she whispered, looking at him sadly, "When I walk by people, they always mistake me for a normal person and they would sometimes ask where my parents were...some ninja even told me to go home when I was walking in the streets at night, saying it was too dangerous. There doesn't seem to be a way for anyone to tell who I really am. I mean, I don't have big triangles on my face to show that I'm an Inuzuka," she murmured, reaching her hand out to Kiba, her fingers brushing lightly against the red triangle on his cheek. Kiba glanced down at her hand, a small blush forming on his cheeks. She pulled her hand back gently, "or pale white eyes like the Hyuga Clan. There's nothing great about me to distinguish who I really am...where I belong..."_

_His confusion turned to empathy as he stared at his friend in understanding. He knew what she was talking about now. Tenten had complained about this a few times before, but back then she would always shake it off. But now; looking at herself in the pool of water, her bottled-up feelings toward herself were surfacing. And he knew she felt this way because noone had tried to help her through it. Noone to encourage her through the tough times of her life. Nobody to praise her when her kunai hit the bulls-eye on the practice dummy. She never asked, and because of that she never received._

_"I don't think your ordinary," she snapped her head to look at him in shock. "I think your very unique. You don't have normal brown eyes, they're a beatiful dark chocolate color...like a doe's eyes. And your hair isn't normal, I mean who wears their hair up in a bun?" he joked, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction as a small smile played at her lips, "And sure your not an Inuzuka, like me, or a Hyuga, but you are Tenten, one of the strongest and greatest konoichi's the world has ever known." he finished, staring at her fondly as how a brother would look at his sister._

_But his sparkling eyes began to burn with confusion and worry as he noticed tears slowly falling down her face. "Tenten?" _

_"Oh Kiba! Thank you so much! Your the greatest friend anybody could ever have!" she shouted with joyous tears as she suddenly hugged him, nuzzling her head into his small chest. His shock turned into happiness as he hugged her back, happy that he was able to cheer her up and lift her spirits._

* * *

"Tenten? Is that you?" he asked a small smile appearing on his face. He knew the answer to his question.

A small smile grew on her face at his question. Her smile grew when she saw that he was wearing a smile also. She ran over to him and crashed into his body, hugging him happily. She noticed that his chest was more broad, feeling his muscles move under his jacket. He hugged her back as he stood, Hinata and Shino staring at them. Akamaru barked happily at seeing his partner's friend again.

Akamaru turned his head and looked at the other woman at the door that was with Tenten. Akamaru's eyes widened when he recognized the same chakra signature he had sensed when he was with Kiba at the Chunin Exams. This was the large she-wolf he had seen with the dangerous and abundant chakra.

* * *

Kai began to walk over to Hinata before Akamaru lept in front of Hinata's hospital bed, growling viciously at her. Confusion flashed across her face as she stared at the large dog growling at her. She looked at her sister to see that she was also looking at the dog in confusion, along with the other people in the room. When her eyes fell on Kiba, she suddenly understood.

This was the guy from Hinata's team, the first team she had spotted when she had come to Tenten's aid during the Chunin Exams, as Tenten called it. And this dog growling at her must be that small little puppy she had scared while she had been in Konoha. His name was Akamaru, from what Tenten had told her and the two men were Shino and Kiba. "Oh, you must be Akamaru." she replied a smile forming on her lips when Akamaru stopped growling, tilting his head to the side at the sound of his name.

"Oh, guys I'm sorry, this is my sister Kai. Kai, Kiba-Kiba, Kai. Shino, Kai- Kai, Shino." she explained pointing to each of the guys respectfully, leaving out Hinata since Kai already knew her. Kiba walked over to her and smiled a toothy grin, shaking her hand roughly. She turned to Shino who nodded at her. She nodded back at him in return.

"Tenten, you never told me you had a sister." Kiba replied turning to look at Tenten. Kai couldn't tell if it was hurt that she saw in his eyes or confusion as to why Tenten had never told him of her sister.

She sighed. "That's because I never knew I had a sister until she came to me...during the Chunin Exams."

Kiba looked sharply at her, more confusion written on his face. Shino fidgeted slightly but no emotion was visible on his face. Hinata looked at Kai with a small smile on her face.

A smirk grew on her lips as she thought of an idea. "I have an idea, stand back Tenten." she replied, waiting until her sister was sitting on Hinata's bedside. "Ok Kiba, lets see if you can remember." she replied before a large poof of smoke appeared from where she had stood.

Kiba's eyes flitted over to Tenten, who was watching the puffs of smoke with an unreadable expression. His bafflement grew when he saw a smile on Hinata's face. _'Kiba look at me.' _a calm voice demanded inside his head. He turned his head in confusion before his eyes widened at what he saw. A large falcon had appeared in Kai's place, but something about this bird seemed familiar to Kiba. Shock coursed through his body when he saw the large X scar on the falcon's forehead. "...Kai?" he asked.

_'Yes Kiba, it is me. Do you remember me when you all had barged into the room? That falcon was me.' _she answered her glittering green eyes boring holes into Kiba's own eyes. He continued to look at the large falcon with undisquised shock; not noticing Tenten getting off Hinata's bed. She muttered a few words to the young Hyuga before she walked over to the door. Kiba looked up when he heard Tenten cough purposefully. Kai also turned her head to stare calmly at her sister. "Well, it was glad to see you all; but we really have to get going. We have a meeting with Asuma's team," Kiba and Hinata looked at her, but Tenten ignored their questioning stares, "and I don't think we want to be late. Right Kai?"

The large falcon never took her eyes away from Tenten before a poof of smoke reappeared and Kai walked toward her sister, now in her human form. "Alright let's go. We'll come back later Hinata." she stated, turning to look at Hinata, who was smiling softly at the she-wolf.

Kai nodded silently before closing the door.

* * *

"Asuma-sensei, you said someone was coming to train with us today?" Ino asked, looking curiously at her sensei; who was smoking a cigarette. He turned his head and looked at her silently before nodding his head; turning to look back in the distance. "Who is it? Oh, it better not be 'BILLBOARD-BROW'!" she whined exasperatedly; her eyes looked at Asuma pleadingly, hoping she was wrong.

"Ino, Asuma told us yesterday that Team 7 was training with us. So yes, Sakura will be here; although I don't think Sakura is who he's talking about." Shikamaru replied, frowning at Ino who was now pouting pitifully. _'It's her own fault that she doesn't listen.' _he thought dryly, watching as Ino turned from an unhappy little girl to a determined-looking young woman. "I'll show that Sakura who's the better one!" she shouted, her hand clenching into a fist as she shot it up into the air in a triumphant pose. He sweat-dropped at her childishness; but on the inside he was smiling at how she was finally seeing that she was strong and helpful in her own unique way.

He looked over at Choji, who was watching Ino with a bag of chips. His expression was blank like always as he continued to gobble down his 3rd bag of barbeque chips. He turned his attention from Choji; his mind wandering to the person who was supposed to train with his team and Team 7. His thoughts grew deeper the more he thought about it.

He was brought out of his thoughts a few minutes later when his ears picked up a loud gasp. He lifted his eyes to see Ino; who looked to be in complete shock as she stared off in the distance. _'It was probably her who made that noise.' _he thought, his expression unsuprised. He also noticed that his sensei was also looking in the same direction as Ino; but to Shikamaru's suprise Asuma was smiling.

This only caused his curiosity to grow. What would make Asuma smile like that? Choji seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he was also looking at their sensei with a confused expression on his face. He turned over to look and see what was such a big deal to his teammate and sensei. His eyes widened when he saw two women walking toward them. He was unable to recognize the blond woman from the distance. But he definitely knew that the other brunette walking beside the other girl was Tenten. The two buns displayed on her head is what he always thought gave her away.

He knew her from occasional sparring and missions with one another. She also came over to his house sometimes for dinner and a game of Shogi. And even though he always won, he found it amusing to play against such a serious and determined woman. She was also quite a formidable opponent. He was shocked when he had found out that she had left Konoha. He had never found out why she had left, but he really wanted to know. Even though he knew it wasn't his place to ask. It would probably only bring back the previous pain and sadness into the brunette's deep brown eyes.

He stood up along with Asuma and Choji, noticing that the latter of the two had also seen Tenten walking toward them. He smiled lightly as he watched Ino dash toward Tenten and the other dark blonde. His heart swelling as he watched the two girls hug as if they've only been away from each other for a day. He also found it funny how both had opposite personalities and point of views, and yet they had become friends in spite of that.  
He saw Ino turn her head to look at the blonde and became confused as she noticed that Ino's body posture seemed to stiffen. He didn't think Ino would know her. He had never met the girl in his life. At least he thought he didn't. He continued to watch the group as they walked over to them.

He saw Tenten veer away from the two blonde's and rush over to hug Asuma. Now Shikamaru was officially confused. Especially when he saw the fond look in Asuma's eyes. He wondered how they knew each other. He looked next to him and saw that Choji was also shocked by the event; who had stopped eating and was staring quietly at Tenten and Asuma.

He turned around when he heard a quiet gasp from behind him. The others turned to look also; Tenten breaking away from Asuma's embrace to stare wide-eyed at the newcomers, who were also rooted on the spot. He noticed that the other woman that was with Tenten also had shock in her eyes.

His eyes widened lightly also when he noticed that Tenten now had tears flowing down her face. But she had a great big smile plastered on her face. Love and joy was evident in her watery eyes. She quickly shook her head, splattering tears on the ground before dashing forward toward the four ninja standing a little ways off. Shikamaru watched her as she shouted the name everyone in Konoha knew so well.

"Naruto!"

* * *

-Ok people, i am so sorry this took forever but this was gonna drag on a bit so I have decided to make two parts for this story. The next one will be about the time Kai and Tenten spend with Team 7 and Team 10. A song might appear in that chapter too. Oh, and this is the chapter I've spent the longest and worked the hardest on. I really hope you enjoy and plz PLZ review! I'd really appreciate it.-


	17. Deleted Scene: 1

-OH WOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! 0.0 I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER, AND I FEEL REALLY GUILTY. My life has been pretty busy and distracting but I do hope to finish the next chapter before July is up. XP Please understand and I'm working on it as we speak, well until the chapter is put up. XD But anyway truly sorry and hate that I haven't updated since I'm on here alot. *sighs*-

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

Deleted Scene #1

* * *

"Alright Tenten are you ready for your last assessment?" came Minoru's voice as he stepped toward the white she-wolf, him also being in his true form. It was almost up to the two year mark and after all of her training this would only be her third assessment. Tenten's piercing yellow eyes collided with her brother's before nodding, "Yes Onii-san." she stated.

"Good, you will be battling against Kai and I want you both to utilize your human and true forms in this match." he replied. He looked toward Kai who was now standing beside her fraternal twin sister. "Hai." they both responded, and seeing as he was backing away with Kazuko and Hitoshi at his side they both lept away from each other, takng their preferred battle stances. "Ready begin!" he howled as it suddenly became a snarling, chaotic mess on the battle field.

She lept into the air and out of the dust as Tenten looked down, easily spotting Kai who immediately looked up, hearing the growl rise in her sister's throat.

It had taken awhile but Tenten had finally gotten used to the idea of being a wolf along the pros and cons of being one. Luckily fleas didn't seem to care for any of the wolves because of the special immunity in the wolves blood, as she later found out that seemed to be toxic to fleas, ticks, lice and the like. But she then found out that wolves were still prone to other bugs such as misquitoes and pesky flies that tried to lay eggs in a wolf's ears during the humid season. She had also gotten used to the idea of raw meat, to the point where she seemed to have almost forgotten what roasted pork tasted like or what honey-smoaked ham felt as it slid down her throat. But sometimes the pack would take chunks of the meat, wash it in the shallow stream that flowed through the camp, and then would find a utensil of some sort to hold the meat over a built fire. Either way meat had become a major source of Tenten's diet along with the occasional fruits and berries and the various herbs. But other than that things were alot easier for her as a wolf, though sometimes the pack had a problem that when they would turn into a human, it could be a possibility that their human form could become nude but most of the time they would be clothed to Tenten's relief.

She flipped in the air, narrowly dodging Kai's sharp fangs, though she didn't flinch when she heard the resounding click as her fangs clamped together. But she had no time to feel relieved, for she knew exactly what her sister was probably going to do next. She quickly calculated the distance from her standpoint to the ground during her second mid-flip, her eyes staring at the ground. She took the brief sight to her advantage and dove down, feeling her feet tingle at the sudden warmth and turned to glance up to see that Kai had let loose a jet of flame from her jaws.

After their intensive training, and after all of the training in the elements, it had become painfully obvious that Tenten and Kai's preferred element was the Fire Style element. Though they were just as good at the other elements, fire seemed to have been the easiest and often most useful element for them; along with the fact that Tenten was an amazing fighter when it came to mid and long range attacks, though her taijutsu and close range attacks have greatly improved. But the biggest problem for them was the fact that the Uchiha Clan had always been known for their wide variety of fire release type jutsu, which basically ment if they were to come into contact with any human they would have to keep it low on the use of fire-jutsu.

She flinched as she felt the beginnings of a burn on the ends of her feet as Tenten began to roll, her body hitting the ground lightly as she dodged another fire attack, though her eyes widened in suprise when in the place of fire it was molten lava, some of it coming toward her. She looked up to see Kai flying toward her, her body shifting to her human form and her Sharingan activated as she opened her mouth, her head arching back before lurching forward to let out a large glob of molten lava that flew at Tenten at unnatural speeds a shinobi wouldn't probably be able to avoid. But Tenten dodged it quickly, not stopping once as she gracefully evaded the various orbs of lava that began to cover the battle field.

Being limited to almost no space Tenten had to result to the air once more, leaping easily up toward the high marks of the trees. She looked down, now in her human form as she observed the lava strewn battle field; noticing that Minoru, Hitoshi and Kazuko were now in the trees for higher ground. She looked up and lept a bit higher into the trees before stopping, looking down and jumping, her hands quickly making the signs of the Ram, Horse, and Bird before crying out, "TORNADO OF WATER!" her eyes struggling to stay brown as she pushed both of her hands forward. She hesitated for a second before her hands opened and a large torrent of rapidly spinning water dove down toward the layer of lava, the torrent of water began to widen out before it seemed to be able to cover the whole battle field. Tenten looked satisfied as the water crashed against the liquid-like rock, seeming to dig through it with a wild vigor. But before the water grew more violent, Tenten clasped her hands back together; watching quietly as the water stopped spinning and began to hit the ground before being evaporated from the heat.

Kai smirked as she looked at the battle field, it was clear of lava and looked normal now. "Want to play do you?" she taunted as she lept from the branch and hitting the ground in a crouch. She stood up and quickly changed to her wolf form, her eyes slitting as she growled up at Tenten. Before she could do or say anything Kai howled, and Tenten's eyes widened as she heard the words behind the call...which were, "SELF REPLICATION SUMMONING JUTSU!" were Kai's words before two replicas of herself began to push out of her body, making her look somewhat deformed. They then left her and charged Tenten, running up a tree before they became level with Tenten; who was still in the air. Both growled loudly before leaping out of the tree, their jaws opening up to reveal sharp teeth that no normal animal could obtain.

Tenten frowned lightly before her hands silently formed the Tiger sign before opening her mouth before letting out various jets of fireballs. "Not bad...but it would have caused more damage if she would have combined the attack with the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet." Hitoshi replied, his yellow eyes carefully observing the battle.

"Yes but she is in the air and not in an area where she can create that attack also." Kazuko replied, glancing at Hitoshi before her eyes refocused back on the scene. Minoru said nothing but continued to look on as Kai's forms were hit with the barrage of fire balls.

"Alright...here it goes..." Tenten muttered to herself as continued to aim the fireballs at the two forms of her sister. She watched silently as they retreated toward the real Kai, fusing back with her body though two heads came up on each side of Kai's original head. She looked closely and widened her eyes as more copies of Kai began to appear out of her body, all snarling and looking for a fight. Tenten landed down at least 20 yards away from her sister and her clones before she closed her eyes. She tried not to flinch as she felt a burning in the pit of her stomach and reminded herself this was part of the jutsu.

Kai growled and with a flick of her tail the other versions of herself charged forward, their teeth bared and eyes alight with a fire that seemed to brighten their eyes. None of them stopped their pursuit when Kai noticed Tenten had closed her eyes.

Tenten felt her body quiver as she began to manipulate the chakra of fire in her body along with two other large orbs of fire and chakra that were now molded together. She was silent before she opened her eyes, which were now in their full Sharingan; the three dots spinning as she noticed Kai's clones heading toward her at an alarming speed.

She went right with it and lifted her head before shouting, "FIRE STYLE: GREAT DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" her eyes sharpening when she felt a sharp jab of pain, her right eye turning to see one of Kai's replicas gripping her collarbone in their jaws; a growl errupting from it's throat as it's jaws began to tighten and easily snap the collar bone. She ignored the pain and opened her mouth; three large, moving jets of flame errupting from her throat. Her eyes never looked away as she watched the flames get larger and began to form into the heads of three dragons. She smirked when she saw two of the wolves look up, not even feeling anything when two Wolves gripped her calves and one gripped her arm, tugging on it fiercely. But with her training she knew none of these wolves were her sister without even looking at any of them. One of the fire dragons roared loudly, the sound deafening to anyone's ears. One dragon was looking up, as if watching the sky as ugly gray clouds began to form around the three beasts. The other fire dragon was looking down, and Tenten smirked when she saw that the dragon's eyes had sharpened as if it had locked on a target...which it had. The others then turned and began to dive toward the ground, their maws open as if to release a jet of flame.

Kai looked up, her eyes widening as the three dragons flew straight at her their jaws open and looking willing enough to eat her alive. She delved into her soul, coming face to face with a large white she-wolf. There was nothing Kai needed to say as the she-wolf spoke, "Don't worry I'll handle it." came her wise voice as everything around them soon vanished, along with the she-wolf and Kai. Kai opened her eyes, feeling white chakra envelope her body. She looked up sharply and was startled to see that the dragons were nearly upon her. Using the little space she had she lept into the air, feeling the tails growing along her backside and smirked when she pelt a power rush. She flew into the flames, her body seeming inaffected by it though she wasn't done. "WATER STYLE: PORE ABSORBPTION!" she cried as she felt the pores all over her body open up, eagerly absorbing the flaming dragons in her body, shivering at the sudden warmth.

Tenten smirked and bit down on the flame, creating a chain of explosions as it reached Kai. Five of the wolves ran toward the explosion that was reaching Kai quickly, two of them blocking the chain and fell into it. Three others continued to race toward Kai, their tails fanning out as their speed increased. When they reached Kai they turned around and lept at the explosion, blocking Kai from the blunt of the attack.

* * *

As the smoke and dust began to disappear, Minoru, Hitoshi and Kazuko were able to visibly see Tenten and Kai, both seemed fine and not in any noticeable pain but both were panting with smiles on their faces. "Alright we are done here. You both did an amazing job and I hope to see more in the future but first, go and see Kyashi and Lellori for medical attention." Minoru replied before jumping down from the tree, Hitoshi and Kazuko following after as the three soon disappeared from within the forest.

Tenten and Kai watched them leave, their breathing still quick and ragged as they turned and looked at each other. It was silent before Tenten let out a sudden burst of laughter, smiling happily as Kai joined in. Both looked up as the sky began to let loose a shower of rain, pelting their skin relentlessly as they began to walk away; back toward the pack's camp where they would find Kyashi and Lellori waiting for them.

* * *

-Okay once again, really sorry for not updating in forever but I'm making it up to you guys by putting up a deleted scene that I neve added into one of the chapters. Yes these are some of the moves Tenten and Kai had learned during their training and I decided I would make a training chapter since I now have more time to do it. When I wrote this I guess you can say I was in a really inspired mood to write something fast and action-like and not the next REAL chapter that I'm STILL working on. *sigh* Well guys hope you liked this deleted scene and most of the attacks I used have been used in the either the Naruto show, manga or the naruto games. But the only attack I own is the Water Style: Pore Absorbption. That name kinda took me awhile to come up with so I hope it was worth it and maybe I might use that move in the future. XD So R&R and Favorite if you like. *smiles sheepishly* And I thank those who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing.:D So thank you and now I think I'm back into the writing and will probably be typing a lot more now.:)-


	18. Chapter 17:This side of Paradise!

-Okay people, I finally created another chapter for this story! Phew and hard work to finally finish it. XD Well, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.-

Feels like home:part 2

"Dialogue"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

"Naruto!" Tenten cried, rushing toward her old friend.

He really had changed; he was actually taller than her now. His clothing also looked a bit different, his jacket now looking a bit more form-fitting with black stripes going up and down both sides of his jacket. His pants had also grown longer to accommodate his height, also sporting a new pair of black ninja sandals.

The blonde had no time to react as Tenten rammed into his body, burying her head into his chest, suprised to actually feel muscle under his jacket. She smiled softly as she felt a pair of hands clasp her back as Naruto returned her hug, his expression was startled as he choked out, "Tenten?" he asked, though he knew it was Tenten. Her twin buns had alwasy been quite distinguishable, smiling to himself as he remembered how he had always found it funny when he would imagine her as a panda.

"Tenten!" came Sakura's shocked voice as Tenten looked up and smiled, pulling away from Naruto's embrace and smiled as both women shared a hug.

Sakura had learned much from Tenten, mainly from the files Tsunade had kept in her office. After Tenten's leave Sakura had tried to find out as much about Tenten as possible and to find the cause of Tenten's disappearence during the time of when everyone had been looking for the missing konoichi. But after..._his _departure from Konoha, she -and most of the others- had completely forgotten about Tenten unless someone brought it up, such as Kiba or Hinata. A stray tear bubbled around her eye as she smiled, glad to finally see that at least Tenten had returned. She looked past Tenten to see Naruto with single tear streaks that went down each side of his face and a pained smile on his face, looking as if he was thinking the same thing as she was.

"It's good to see you Tenten." came Kakashi's voice as his one eye looked over at Tenten, all of the emotion that he portrayed was only visible from the one eye on his face that wasn't covered.

Tenten smiled as she turned her head to look at Team 7's sensei, "It's good to see you too Kakashi-sensei!" she said, a big smile on her face as she looked at the Jounin. She didn't seem suprised that his attire or looks hadn't changed at all.

"Kakashi, I see you came a little late...as usual." came Asuma's voice as he strolled up to them, a faintly visible stream of smoke came from the cigarette in his mouth. Tenten frowned lightly at him as he stopped to stand beside her.

She remembered those many times when she was younger and when she had questioned Asuma about smoking; seeing as how he did it often and looked as if he enjoyed it. He had let her try it but she refused, never really liking the burning smell the cigarette would put off. And now, due to the fact that her true form was accessible to her, she was able to notice that the smell was alot stronger to her senses and right now she was hating it.

Sensing her gaze, Asuma turned and seeing that she was looking unhappily at the cigarette, which made him smile sheepishly before looking away, scratching the back of his head. She rolled her eyes, "I swear that stuff will be the death of you..." she muttered, knowing that he hadn't heard her considering the fact that he had turned around and was waiting for his students to come toward them.

She sighed and put the thought of Asuma's bad habits out of her head and turned to Team 7, smiling as she looked over at Naruto, who's bright blue eyes were now on her. "Wow..you've really changed Naruto." she replied, smiling as he closed his eyes, letting off his famous cheeky grin as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura looked ready to say something before someone else spoke up, "Trust me, he hasn't changed a bit." came Shikamaru's reply as he sauntered up to them, Kai at his side while Ino and Choji were talking behind them. "Ahhhh Shikamaru you don't mean that!" Naruto whined before he fell to the ground, a lump on his head from Sakura smacking him down; an irritated look planted on the pinkette's face. Tenten sweatdropped; Shikamaru was right, nothing has really changed.

"Well if you're done Sakura, I think we should be starting our training." Kakashi replied, walking past them, glancing at Naruto before continueing on and had stopped to stand a few yards from the tree they were just at. He pulled out from of one of his vest pockets a small group of three bells that dangled from his fingers. "Kakashi are you really going to do that? Tsunade said both of our groups were to train together." Asuma drawled as he looked disapprovingly at Kakashi, who just smiled in turn. "Tsunade didn't tell us _how_ to train, besides, I got some for you too." Kakashi replied, his other hand pulling out three other bells from his other vest pocket, tossing them to Asuma. Ino and Choji seemed confused but Shikamaru seemed to know what was going on, muttering something to Kai, who looked as if she had asked him a question and he had just answered it.

Tenten smiled, glad that Kai seemed to have made a friend so quickly; though she wouldn't have expected it to be Shikamaru. But she reasoned to herself that the two had probably the most considerably close personalities in Team 7 and Team 10. They also seemed to be the most composed besides herself and Choji, except when Choji was called a..._fatty_.

"Alright, as Naruto and Sakura already know, your goal is to get the bells from me and Asuma. It doesn't matter who you go after or what moves you use, so long as you end up with a bell." Kakashi explained, but seemed to be discussing the 'game' mainly to Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Tenten still listened intently while Kai was looking at the group around her.

"Okay so now that you know what to do, I suggest we start." Kakashi said, his voice sounding light and relaxed. Asuma nodded before turning to Kai and Tenten, "You two don't have to join in on this if you don't want to." he replied, though he knew what Tenten's answer would be. "Asuma you know I'm not going to listen to the rules of important practice and not join in." she replied, frowning at the Jonin. He smiled, she still had some of the Team Gai spirit in her.  
"I'll join in too...this could get interesting." Kai agreed as a smirk formed on her lips.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Ino asked, looking over at the other blonde as the others looked over at Kai also though Asuma already seemed to have known who she was and Naruto was looking at Ino like a complete idiot. Shikamaru and Sakura seemed slightly interested too, looking over at the blonde curiously. Choji seemed to pay no attention to the subject and randomly pulled out a bag of chips and began eating with a relaxed expression on his face.

"Oh, my name is Kaikatsu, I'm Tenten's sister." she replied, closing her eyes as she heard a few gasps of suprise. She could feel Shikamaru's and Naruto's gaze burning her skin but ignored them as she opened her eyes to be faced with Ino, Choji and Sakura's shocked expressions.

Sakura remembered when Tsunade had told her that Tenten had siblings, but she hadn't revealed anything else. This had gotten Sakura's curiosity into the open every once in awhile when she didn't think of Sasuke, but she always ended up more frustrated than ever over the realization that there didn't seem to be any open files about Tenten's siblings or relatives. But one question bugged her endless sometimes when she was around Team Gai, a question that Tsunade had refused to answer throughout these two years whenever she had asked. _Who were Tenten's parents?_

"Ready...BEGIN!" Kakashi replied, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts, her green eyes looking about desperately before quickly leaping upward onto a thick branch of a tree and began to bound farther away from Kakashi and Asuma. Her goal: To Hide As Fast Possible. She saw Choji and Shikamaru racing on the grass below her. And even though she couldn't see them she could sense Naruto and Ino's chakra, the latter's chakra had become easier to identify over the few years from around each other.  
But she was unable to identify Kai or Tenten's chakra. And after awhile she grew worried at their lost chakra, "Wait guys!" she called down to the combined team, who stopped abruptly as Sakura lept down from the various branches before her feet nimbly landed on the ground.

"What is it?" came Ino's voice as she ran up to them, panting lightly with Naruto soon appearing behind her. "Where are Tenten and Kai?" came Sakura's question that finally brought everyone's confusion and shock into the air. "You're right...I don't sense them anywhere. From where we are now we should be able to sense their chakra still." Choji replied, his face scrunching up in befuddlement as he looked around. "Well, should we go back?" Ino asked as she also glanced around, as if she expected the two sisters to appear right then. "Well if I know any better Tenten shouldn't be too far...even if she is a long-distance fighter." Shikamaru said, looking up in the trees but his eyes only spotted the leaves, the dappled orange sunlight turning the leaves a burnt color.

* * *

Tenten looked down quietly a few trees away from Asuma and Kakashi who were looking about them carefully, as if they would expect an onslaught of attacks any moment. Her best tactic at the moment was Taijutsu, the decision causing her to smirk at the thought of the shocked expressions she'll receive when she does hand-to-hand combat first instead of using her precious weapons. Although she probably guessed both Jounin would expect her choice also considering she had been a team that specialized in Taijutsu, though she had been the weakest at that type of jutsu...at least she had. She glanced at her sister, who was at least 30 yards away from her, hiding in the uppermost parts of a thick oak tree that was closer to the two Jounin.

_"Alright, ready?"_ she asked, her thoughts easily reaching Kai's mind. After hard, long hours of merciless training, both Tenten and Kai had become experts in what was called to be 'Mind-Speaking'; to the point where they have been able to communicate at a distance of over 100 miles away without having the possibility of fainting from so much focus.

_"Yeah, lets do this."_ was her only answer before she lept from the outermost branch and into the air, causing both Asuma and Kakashi to look up. Kai smirked as she momentarily covered the sun before diving toward them, a faint blue chakra lightly cloaking her body like flames igniting and racing up a log of wood. Both Asuma and Kakashi's eyes widened when they sensed the sudden shift in chakra, both quickly dodging out of the way as Kai's body crashed into the ground, leaving a deep fissure in the ground.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard the sweet jingle of a bell, turning around sharply to see a finger lift one of the bells, lightly flicking it. His eyes then traveled to Tenten's face, a smirk on her lips as she watched the bell bounce around, it's jingling noise a soft melody to everyone's ears. Memories coursed through his mind when her eyes then rested on him, her expression seemed to show an evident challenge.  
His mind was becoming numb as memories of Sasuke's same expression flooded his thoughts, shocked at how Tenten had done the same thing as Sasuke had first done when Team 7 had begun their first practice. She didn't look as if she was trying to take it but he was not up to taking any risks.  
As soon as he felt her feet hit the ground he propelled himself backward so fast to the point where Tenten's bangs danced wildly from the wind he had created, his hair splaying forward. She smirked before dashing toward him, pulling a kunai from a small pouch that hung at her waist. She never lost her quick pace as she lept into the air, her form now lost in the sun; making Kakashi squint above him, trying to hid his shocked expression. He had never seen her run as fast as she just had but he had still been able to spot her movement, but what made him suprised was the fact that, if he was correct, she had probably moved as fast Naruto had in his One-tailed form.

He dared to let his attention slip to look over at Asuma who seemed to be battling Kai, her moves fluid and sharp as she easily dodged Asuma's trench knives, his chakra coating the metal and growing longer as he slashed forward. He watched in suprise as her head pulled back along with the top portion of her body as she nimbly dodged the nasty looking trench knives.

Kai smirked as an idea struck her, though she would have to be quick. She bent her legs, knowing that she was still in a precarious position, her hair dangling as if it wasn't even a part of her. Asuma quickly lifted his other trench knife, and as he slashed down at her she pushed against the ground to lift her legs in the air; her whole body was off of the ground now. Satisfaction grew evident in her forest green eyes as her legs latched onto Asuma's upper arm. But before she could drag him down she twisted her body and grabbed a hold of the back of his Chunin vest. She quickly let go of his arm when she sensed him lower his arm at alarming speeds, slashing at the ground again. "Do you know who I am?" she whispered, just like Tenten, Asuma could sense that Kaikatsu was also giving off a challenge to him. She lept off of him lightly before he could react, her feet making no noise as she landed on the ground. He looked down quickly and seemed suprised that she hadn't taken a bell from his side.

He then looked at her closely, his eyes then resting on the large scar on her forehead, something he had not noticed before. His eyes widened lightly, "Kaikatsu Uchiha..." he muttered, amazement filling his eyes.  
He had not been around when Tenten had been born although he had heard that she had a twin sister. Sure he didn't know much about her since his father told him very little but he knew she was the Jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tailed Wolf. And now that he thought of it, she had been at the Hokage's office when he had been in there with Tenten.

She glared when she heard her full name escape his lips, grinding her teeth to keep herself from letting out a growl. She never understood why people looked at her with fear and awe and even when she had found out, she still hated being looked at like a total monster...not that she wasn't. She raced toward him, pulling back her hand, her sensitive ears hearing the slight pop in her knuckles as her hand clenched into a hard fist, her hand clenched so tight that her hand became pale and her veins rose precariously on her skin. She smirked as she watched him switch into a defensive stance, as if he expected he could take the hit. She feinted a punch to the head, watching with calculating eyes as he lifted his trench knife to block his face. She closed her eyes as her fist made sudden contact with his gut, knowing that his eyes were widening with suprise now as he flew back at an unnatural speed, his body slamming mercilessly against the tree. She turned and locked gazes with the shocked expression of Kakashi before she lept away back into the safety of the shadowy trees, though she was aware that Kakashi could easily spot her.

* * *

Remembering Tenten he quickly shifted his gaze upward but the bun-haired girl had never come down from the sky, or she had but he mustn't have seen her actions. Still alert for both Kaikatsu and Tenten he turned to Asuma who was getting up, lightly clenching his gut, a small trickle of blood ran from his lip to the edge of his chin. "I'm fine." he grunted, looking up at Kakashi with a small smile grazing his face. Kakashi nodded and turned around before he sensed something, dodging quickly as a kunai flew from the bushes and slicing the air as it passed him and dug into a tree. He watched as Naruto lept from the trees, a few shuriken in his hands as he easily threw them at Kakashi and Asuma with a flick of his wrist. As soon as the weapons began to be dodged Sakura jumped from a tree, her fist aiming for the ground. Her face was contorted in conentration as her fist connected with it's target, the earth shifting as it lifted and went under, the earthquake-like explosion caused both Kakashi and Asuma to hurrily head for higher ground.

* * *

Not long later

"Hahaha! We win Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried happily, a bell clenched in his hand. Sakura smiled and giggled lightly as she held up her own bell, the soft jingling now soothing to everyone's ears. Everybody had gotten a bell, even Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Everyone was smiling until Kakashi suddenly frowned, glancing at his side, suprised to see no extra bell.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sakura asked, looking at her sensei's expression before letting her gaze drift to where he was looking at. Her eyes widened, everyone had taken a bell. She looked about her and confirmed that all of the Chunin had obtained a silver bell. Her brows furrowed and a frown formed on her lips for a few moments before she stopped, her eyes slowly widening and her lip dropping as a thought came to her, _'Unless...'_

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! You forgetting something?" came a voice from the tree behind them. The group turned around and looked up to see Tenten and Kai at the top of the tree, a bell dangling from Tenten's fingers and a triumphant smile on her face. "Tenten?" Naruto called, suprise in his voice. During their assault on Kakashi and Asuma, nobody had seen any sign of Tenten or Kai. Or at least he thought...

* * *

Kakashi was still in deep thought but his eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned on him. He now knew how Tenten had obtained the bell and smiled, "Congratulations Tenten, I never expected it." he replied, his one visible eye closing as a smile appeared from behind his mask. "What'd she do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking at the masked ninja in confusion.

He chuckled lightly as he replied, "Well, she had the bell before you guys came that's for sure...and you must have had it before you were able to touch the fake one." he said, looking over at Tenten who held a bright grin on her face, confirming his suggestion.

"What do you mean a fake one?" Sakura asked, looking from Tenten and Kai to Kakashi. He nodded to Naruto, "Much how Naruto creates Kage Bunshins, Tenten created a bunshin for one of my bells, though I wouldn't call such a technique a bunshin jutsu." he replied, looking up at Tenten who was now quiet, his eye showing his confusion at seeing her suddenly calm, calculating brown eyes that seemed to watch his every move, as if anticipating what he would say next. The bun-haired woman had lost her cheery demeanor it seemed so quickly it kind of suprised him. He knew Team Guy was not one known to often have such fleeting emotions as Tenten had just displayed; from happy to serious in a matter of seconds.

He knew that Guy was not like that at all; he was a man who held on to his emotions and it would sometimes take the green-suited man a few seconds before he was able to understand the situation and on occasion he wouldn't even recognize the reality of various situations that he would be pitted against. Lee seemed to follow in that category also, taking after his idol and sensei greatly by usually showing a one-tracked mind.  
But Neji was vastly different from his sensei and teammate in many ways. Kakashi had seen that Neji was mostly in a calm, irritated, proud, or annoyed demeanor. These emotions he clung to, and if his atmosphere and feelings were to change drastically with the situation, Kakashi knew that from what he had seen that Neji would slowly accomodate to the surrounding mood in the area or sometimes he wouldn't at all because he was so used to feeling the common emotions most Hyuga members displayed. Or in other words, it was not often you saw Neji turn from calm to happy immediately; the process would come about slowly...or not at all.

"Oh I see what you're saying Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru replied, the others turning to look at the genius as he continued,"what she basically did then was get the bell before she even visibly attacked you in a physical way, most likely getting the bell by either means of a weapon such as a senbon or took it herself but I don't see how that is likely," ignoring Tenten's eyes boring holes into his back before going on,"so if I'm correct it was probably the former, then she seemed to have found a way to replicate a non-living thing in the way a bunshin would be made, which she then must have somehow gotten the fake bell onto your hip with the other two real bells without your notice. And since the bell she had made made no sound during her movements I'm guessing Kai must have had it. Thus making the idea come to me that when we had come and you defeated Naruto's clones the bell probably disappeared when one of the clone's let out a puff of smoke next to it." he finished.

Realization, shock, and awe dawned on his teammate's faces, along with Sakura and Naruto while Asuma nodded his head as if proud his student had made such a detailed conclusion. Kakashi nodded his head,"Exactly Shikamaru, exactly what I was thinking." he replied before turning his gaze up to Tenten and Kai and said,"Is that what happened?"

Both konoichi jumped down, the bell letting off the melodic tune as Tenten tilted her head to the side,"Something like that." she mused, a small smile playing at her features. Kai was quiet but looking at Shikamaru curiously. Sakura saw this and replied, "His IQ exceeds 200." she said simply, her words causing Asuma to smile proudly and Tenten smile in acknowledgment. Kai didn't seem shocked but she did feel a worming emotion of suprise in the pit of her stomach as she nodded, "I'm not suprised, he looked smart when I first saw hiim." she said curtly.

Those words caused a bit of shock from everyone, even Shikamaru seemed mildly suprise while Ino asked skeptically,"Are you sure you didn't see a lazy ass when you greeted us?" she asked, her blue eyes slightly troubled. Shikamaru turned and glared at her lazily, which caused her to smile sheepishly when she noticed his gaze on her, the blonde not hearing him as he muttered, "Troublesome woman.."

"Well what now?" Naruto asked, turning away from the scene after a few moments of silence to look at Kakashi and Asuma. At the question both men looked at each other before Kakashi spoke up, "Well now that the test it over, which you all passed, you may do what you like. Which means I'll be leaving you." he finished, about to depart before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the two Jounin, the smoke quickly dispersing to reveal Genma.  
Kai narrowed her eyes.

"Kakashi, Asuma, The Hokage wishes to see you two." he replied before disappearing in another cloud of smoke as quickly as he had came.

"Perfect timing." Asuma muttered, glancing at Kakashi who nodded. "Well as you can see we have to go, see you all soon!" Kakashi replied, a sheepish smile on his face before both men vanished in two clouds of smoke.

* * *

"Well now what?" Ino asked, looking at the group. "Well I have to-" Shikamaru started but was silenced as Naruto loudly suggested, "Why don't we just have some fun and catch up on things? We haven't seen each other in over two years and I'm sure we'd all like to know what each of us has been up to." he reasoned, his eyes looking over each of them but stopping on Tenten, who smiled at him as if she had heard nothing he said and seemed unaware of his penetrating gaze.  
Sakura was about to object but stopped herself when she glanced at Tenten and Kai, "Of course, you actually came up with a smart idea Naruto." she replied, smiling sweetly while Naruto sweatdropped. "Oh come on it's not that rare for me to have good ideas!" he whined, but his words were ignored by everyone as they began to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" he shrieked, racing after them. Tenten smiled to herself, turning around to watch Naruto run toward them before glancing at Kai. Her sister looked at her and nodded, smirking before suddenly sprinting forward, racing past the others with Tenten following close behind.

The other's looked confused as they watched Tenten slowly gain on Kai though Kai didn't seem to be running from her sister. They looked on curiously as Tenten hopped onto her sister's back, Kai keeping her hands free as Tenten wrapped her legs around her sister's waist and latched her hands on to Kai's shoulders to keep from falling. The group looked shocked as Kai turned around sharply and with suprising speed raced past the group and toward Naruto, who was quickly gaining ground and almost with the group.

Naruto seemed suprised by their position but couldn't help but smile when he saw the joy and merriment filling Tenten's eyes and amusement in Kai's. "Come on Naruto! You're getting left behind." Tenten said, bending down precariously with the frontal part of her body facing the sky as she reached out to grab his hand. When her hand clenched his she was practically dragging him toward the group; half of her body bending back while her lower torso clung tightly to her sister's body. Amazing enough Kai didn't seem bothered by Tenten and Naruto's combined weight and position and ran at a steady pace toward the rest of the group.

Naruto let out a shocked yell as Tenten let go of him and he fell to the ground by Shikamaru and Choji, who looked down at him in amusement. Everyone had stopped walking.

They all looked to Tenten, who called to them, "Piggy-back rides! First one who reaches the end of the field wins!" she yelled out childishly, a bright smile on her face. The group looked around; they were indeed in a field. It was very vast with the wind moving the grass mildly and making it look like a green ocean of waves. Kai looked back at Tenten, curious as to why her mood was so carefree and childish. Not even Kai herself had ever acted as Tenten was acting now.

Ino was the first to move, walking up to Shikamaru with a small smile. "No..I'm not doing that." he replied firmly as he saw her expression. She frowned and a murderous intent came off of her body, making Shikamaru sweatdrop, "Troublesome.." he muttered. Taking his response as a 'yes' she smiled brightly and hopped onto his back with ease, her weight obviously not bothering Shikamaru as he made no expression that he felt the sudden weight on his back. "I'm not made to do this." he muttered, glaring sullenly at a chuckling Choji.

"Come on Tenten's going to win!" Ino shouted, her voice ringing in Shikamaru's ear, making him wince as he rubbed his ear lightly, letting his eyes roll as he tried to look up and glare at her, "Don't yell in my ear..troublesome woman." he replied, ending his sentence with those two words when he noticed she had not heard him and was instead pressing her body roughly against his back as if doing that would cause him to run. He sighed in frustration as he fought down the urge to make a fool of himself, _'What does she think I am? I'm no horse...' _he thought to himself.

Seeing as everyone was still staring at him he sighed again, and began to jog toward Tenten, saying nothing when he heard Ino's breath hitching in her throat. He smirked, she was probably shocked he chose to even jog at all. Well to be honest he was starting to get annoyed at everyone's sudden sly and devious looks when she had pressed against him in means of trying to get him to run. But apparently Naruto, Sakura and Choji didn't think as such and Choji and Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the sight while Sakura had had a smirk plastered on her face.

This didn't seem to go unnoticed by Tenten either, even from the lengthy distance she and Kai had been away from them they still seemed to had seen the exchange because Tenten's lips curved into a tiny smirk and Kai's expression seemed to show amusement. He ignored their looks and continued to jog toward them.

The closer he got to the two, the more he was able to notice the tension that grew in Kai's legs, as if she just wanted to sprint then and there. When Shikamaru was a little less then a meter away from the two sisters, Kai's legs shifted and she sped at a leisurely run; though she easily outran Shikamaru. "Naruto let me go!" came a loud screech from behind Shikamaru. He sensed Ino had heard the familiar voice also because he felt her body shift against him so she would be able to get a view of what was going on behind them. But not even a full three seconds had passed before someone raced past Shikamaru. He quirked his brow at the amusing scene.

As it sounded, Sakura was probably forced or hefted onto Naruto's back by the ninja himself. She was screaming various profanities at him, and whacking his head with the back of her hand repeatedly in a comical manner. Naruto turned around and held a big grin as if he was enjoying this no matter how hard Sakura slapped him, "Sorry Shikamaru! But I intend to win!" he called to the Nara who only let out a huff as if to say _'Go figure.'_

Tenten turned her head back toward the sound of rushing footsteps and shouts that she recognized to be Sakura's voice and smiled. She had turned away from behind her not long ago after seeing that Shikamaru was running after them but keeping a pace to where they steadily stayed behind her and Kai. But now all she could see was Naruto running straight toward them with Sakura on his back and hitting him over the head, with her fists it seemed which she chuckled in amusement when she saw Naruto wince from the strength in the pink-haired konoichi's punches.  
"So loud." Kai complained, her sensitive hearing unable to bear Sakura's loud wrath.

Tenten said nothing but her chakra system seemed to agree with her, though her human form wasn't as painful as it would be if she and Kai had been in their true forms. If they had both been in that situation, they would both have a killing intent toward Sakura and both would be experience tinnitus, as Lellori called it; which was the annoying ringing noise that pervaded your hearing system when one would be exposed to unbearably loud noises for a prolonged period of time. But because of their special forms and being hybrids, it would only take up to less than 5 minutes before the ringing sensation would fill their hearing and momentarily paralyze them. If the noise continued at the same height of extremity or increased in sound, it was possible that in their true form they were susceptible to losing their hearing.

But luckily for the both of them, the closer Naruto was getting to them, the less fuss Sakura was making. Tenten guessed that Sakura's initial anger was passing and was probably noticing that her yelling and physical harm to her teammate wouldn't help anyone except maybe her own satisfaction in revenge; but Tenten thought that could be saved for later. That's what she would've done, wait for the right time before act on physical revenge.

As if on a silent command, Kai picked up speed and still ran a steady pace ahead of Naruto, who was also steadily gaining on them. Shikamaru kept a few paces behind Naruto, his eyes rolling in annoyance from the 'huffs' and grunts Ino was making. 'She probably doesn't like that we're behind Sakura and Naruto.' he thought, his eyebrows furrowing together before running faster toward the group.

* * *

"What was it you wanted Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, standing next to Asuma as they both watched their Hokage carefully. She closed her eyes before asking in mild frustration, "Did you find anything out about Tenten and Kai's battle styles or any techniques that might have changed since we last saw them?" she asked.

Asuma sighed, he knew that when Tsunade meant them, she meant Tenten because he knew Tsunade knew little to nothing about Kai. And today him and Kakashi had not gleaned much information about them at all. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, they didn't show much in the practice, but Kaikatsu Uchiha had shown unusual chakra power and dexterity." he replied which Tsunade gave a curt nod in recognition but didn't look at all satisfied. She turned to Kakashi and he shook his head, "Tenten had not attacked at all but instead proved her speed, to which I note she had been able to easily keep up with my battle pace. But nothing more." he replied, omitting out the part where she had replicated an inanimate object into a bunshin. Tsunade's frown deepened but she said nothing before nodding, "Very well, they'll be tested again and I will be there this time, and you should both know why this is crucial." she replied, before standing up and waving her hand; her posture suddenly showing her exhaustion, "You may go now."

The two nodded and walked out of the room and toward the Guard Room of the Hokage Tower to prepare for their duty tomorrow in watching over Konoha during the Fire and Sand Festival.

* * *

-Ugh! I'm such a bad person to let this drawl on. :/ I'm not sure if I went a little over-the-top or not but this was kind of another filler chapter before the Fire and Sand Festival. Yes I have named it, if you have any other ideas of a Festival name please PM me, I'm open to ideas. :) And also, music is guaranteed in the next chapter and their may be up to two or three chapters, depending on my mood. XD But the next chapter is the festival and the arrival of the Kazekage and members of the Sand Village. If you know who the Kazekage is then you know what's coming. XD And nooo, Gai, Neji, and Lee won't be in the next chapter for the fact that they are on a mission. But hopefully the next few chapters will have a lot more action a little more upbeat. :3 PLEASE PLEASE R&R (READ AND REVIEW!) I'd really appreciate it, the more reviews this chapter gets, the more likely the next one will be up quicker.-


End file.
